el hijo de mi heroe: confrontacion
by melidragneel
Summary: una vida juntos es todo lo que querían, pero esa persona aparecerá nuevamente en la vida de Lucy para arruinar su felicidad, haciendo que la pareja tenga que afrontar nuevamente su odio y culpa
1. hola lucy

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de mi querido, amado y sexi Hiro Mashima.

Si estás leyendo este fic debes saber que esta es la segunda parte de "el hijo de mi héroe" si no lo sabias te recomiendo que pases por mi perfil y busques la primera parte de esta hermosa historia.

Capítulo 1: hola Lucy.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-grita el pelirosa desde el jardín.

Corriendo por su llamado, llega hacia donde se encontraba, recostado en el suelo con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos serrados por el sol que pegaba en su cara.

Lucy-creí que algo te había pasado-dice con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

Sin conseguir respuesta de su parte se acerca tapando el sol que le molestaba, pero nada, no respondía, preocupada se agacha para arrodillarse a su lado, acerca su rostro para sentir si respiraba, el pelirosa con un movimiento rápido la rodeo con sus brazos para lograr asustarla, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba debajo de él.

Lucy-Natsu no me asustes de esa forma-le dice reprochando enojada.

Natsu-me encanta que te preocupes por mí-le dice con una vos y mirada seductora.

Sus hermosos ojos jade estaban sobre ella, mirándola con esa ternura y amor con la que solo él podía mirarla, lentamente se acerca para poder rosar sus labios, ella imaginando que sus labios se unirían sierra sus ojos para esperar el contacto, mientras él se detiene retirando su rostro para mirarla.

Dándose cuenta de que nada había pasado abre sus ojos para verlo, él sonreía triunfante, mirando su sonrisa confundida, se da cuenta de inmediato de que solo estaba jugando con ella, enojada intenta separarse pero este la toma de los brazos para colocarlos sobre su cabeza, aprisionada y enojada comienza a moverse para intentar liberarse pero era inútil él no la soltaba.

Lucy-suéltame-le dice con un tono de orden en su vos.

Natsu-lo siento… no logro escucharte- le dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Lucy-que me sult….- antes de terminar de hablar sus palabras son rápidamente detenidas por los labios del pelirosa.

Era insoportable para ella la forma en la que se aprovechaba de su debilidad, aquella debilidad que solo él conocía, con la que jugaba, con la que disfrutaba hacerla sufrir, eran esos labios y ese cuerpo su debilidad, la forma en la que besaba y acariciaba esa era su única e insoportable debilidad.

Dándose cuenta de la forma en que su rubia acepta sus besos, suelta lentamente sus manos para poder acariciar su cintura con una y con la otra apoyada a unos de los lados de su cabeza para evitar caer sobre ella por completo, mientras ella con sus manos ya liberadas toma su rostro para poder intensificar el beso.

Lentamente se separan al quedarse sin aire, terminando unidos a la frente del otro y con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de mirarse un silencio los rodea, pero este silencio no era molesto ya que solo necesitaban una simple mirada para decirse todo.

Natsu-lo siento señorita Dragneel pero creo que es hora de volver-dice con un tono seductor en su vos.

Lucy-lamento informarle señor Dragneel que aún no soy su esposa-le dice con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Natsu-oye no me digas eso que hieres mis sentimientos-le dice fingiendo un dolor en su pecho asiendo que la rubia suelte una carcajada.

Lucy-lo siento… pero no te preocupes pronto lo seré-le dice tomando su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa.

Natsu-es cierto ya falta poco… dentro de dos semanas serás solo mía-le dice melancólico al recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Su mirada lo decía todo, ella sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, asique tomando su rostro con ambas manos lo besa tiernamente, separándose de él lo mira seriamente a los ojos.

Lucy-no te preocupes él nos vera- le dice tiernamente regalándole una sonrisa.

Sus palabras lo calmaban, ella entendida lo que sentía, una lágrima quería escapar de él, pero la rubia la detiene limpiándola lentamente.

Natsu-sé que así será… gracias…-dice mirando sus labios perdido.

Lucy- ¿gracias?-pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-si… gracias por amarme- le dice tiernamente acercándose a su rostro.

Lucy-"¡es un tonto!... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tierno?... pero Lucy es adorable…"-piensa sintiendo sus labios rosar con los suyos.

Virgo-Hime la cena esta lista-dice apareciendo de la nada, haciendo que la pareja detenga el beso.

Lucy-lo siento virgo… enseguida vamos-dice empujando al pelirosa para sentarse en su lugar.

Natsu-gracias virgo-dice irritado y redondeando sus ojos con fastidio.

Virgo-Hime casi lo olvido Levy-san quiere que valla a su casa esta tarde-dice antes de retirase sin explicar nada.

Lucy-¿Levy-chan?...-se pregunta a si misma imaginándose que es lo que querría su amiga.

Natsu-¿iras?-le pregunta mientras se levanta de su lugar.

Lucy-s…si después de todo ella es mi dama… seguro es por algo de la boda-le dice despreocupada mientras lo observa levantarse.

Natsu-muy bien entonces deja que te acompañe- dice extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Con una sonrisa acepta tomar su mano para que la ayude, una vez que la rubia se levanta el pelirosa le da la espalda, aprovechando su descuido salta sobre el colgándose en su espalda, con una sonrisa Natsu toma sus piernas para así cargarla en su espalda, juntos jugando y riendo se dirigen hacia la cocina donde virgo los esperaba con la mesa servida, Al llegar la suelta en su silla para luego rodear la mesa y sentarse frente a ella.

Lucy-¿estás seguro que puedes acompañarme?-le pregunta intentando entablar una conversación.

Natsu-claro, no me gustaría que vayas sola-le dice con una sonrisa mientras toma un bocado de comida y lo introduce en su boca.

Lucy-pero… ¿no tenías que ir a hablar con Jellal?-le pregunta recordando una charla al respecto.

Natsu-si, tienes razón lo había olvidado- dice intentando pensar una solución.

Lucy-oye, no te preocupes de todos modos es de día no creo que nada malo me pase-le dice tomando su mano por sobre la mesa para despreocuparlo.

Natsu-mmm… no lo sé-dice dudando colocando su mano desocupada en su mentón.

Lucy-si te preocupa mucho iré en auto-le dice levantando su dedo al encontrar la solución.

Natsu-si haces eso yo estaré tranquilo-le dice regalándole una sonrisa y estrechando su mano con la suya.

Lucy-muy bien entonces eso are-dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Con las preocupaciones ya calmadas la pareja comienza a comer tranquila, al terminar la rubia se dirige a su cuarto para cambiarse rápidamente, tomar las llaves del auto, y luego salir de la casa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí lo más rápido que pude de casa para llegar a la de Levy, el camino fue corto ya que solo vive a 5 cuadras, cuando llegue a su calle, me detuve enfrente de su casa, tomando mi bolso baje del auto para dirigirme a la entrada, ella me recibió y entramos juntas hasta la sala para sentarnos y así poder hablar tranquilas.

Levy-que bueno que viniste lu-chan… necesito tu ayuda-me dijo con vos desesperada.

Lucy-¿acaso paso algo malo?-le pregunte preocupada por ella.

Levy-es sobre la boda… no pude conseguirte las flores que querías, perdóname te he fallado-dice exagerando por completo sus expresiones.

No pude evitar reír, tome su mano para calmarla y que me mirara a los ojos.

Lucy-no te preocupes déjamelo a mí Levy-chan…-le dije regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

Al parecer estaba alegre de que la perdonara por que inmediatamente me abrazo como queriendo asfixiarme.

Levy-gracias lu-chan-me dijo mientras me abrasaba con fuerza.

Lucy-de… de nada pero por favor suéltame-le dije al estarme quedando sin aire.

Gajeel-te dije que no se enojaría enana-dijo apareciendo de entre la oscuridad.

Levy-Gajeel no me molestes… y ya te dije que dejes de decirme así-le dijo asiendo un puchero que me pareció totalmente tierno y separándose de mi dejándome respirar.

Lucy-lo siento Levy pero debo irme Natsu quiere que llegue temprano a casa-le digo al notar por la ventana que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Levy-claro lu-chan puedes irte… te prometo que conseguiré las flores que quieres sin importar cuanto me cueste-me dijo saltando del asiento inspirada.

Lucy-está bien Levy-chan… llámame si necesitas otra cosa-le dije antes de salir de su casa.

En el momento en que Salí me dirigí directo a mi auto, entre y comencé mi camino hasta casa, pero un recordatorio viene a mí, tenía que retirar mi vestido, si, el vestido que usaría el día de mi boda con Natsu, asique doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la tienda donde lo compre, las calles de esa cuadra estaban vacías me preguntaba a mí misma ¿Por qué?... esa es una de las calles más transitadas ya que forma parte de la calle principal, pero esa noche extrañamente estaban vacías.

Sin darle importancia me estaciono frente a la tienda para luego entrar, la vendedora me atendió primero ya que solo me encontraba yo, retire mi vestido y Salí para volver al auto, antes de entrar acomodo en la parte de atrás muy delicadamente mi vestido, echo esto salgo de la parte de atrás para entrar adelante.

Lucy-maldición se me está haciendo tarde-me queje al ver la hora en mi reloj de mano.

Nerviosa intento meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, pero algo hace que me ponga aún más nerviosa, alguien se acercaba por detrás de mí, mis manos empiezan a temblar no sé por qué pero tengo miedo, algo dentro de mí me decía que me apresurara a salir de ahí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentando meter la llave lo logra, rápidamente abre la puerta y se mete, una vez dentro dirige la mirada a la persona que se acercaba, no había nadie, pero una sombra aun lado de su ventanilla aparece, era la persona que se acercaba, estaba mirando en los asientos de detrás, preocupada la rubia intenta subir su ventanilla pero una mano la detiene asustándola por el golpe que produjo al detener la ventana.

Asustada dirige la mirada a ese extraño, ¡era el!, el hombre que arruino su vida con tan solo su presencia en ella, el hombre que mató a su salvador aquel que había jurado volver.

-hola Lucy-dijo con una vos ronca que la asusto aún más.

Ni una palabra, ni un grito salían de ella solo se dedicaba a mirarlo con miedo.

-veo que vas a casarte-le dice señalando el vestido que se encontraba en la parte trasera.

Lucy-s…si…-dijo nerviosa intentando no mirarlo a los ojos.

-en serio piensas que lo permitiré-dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Lucy-¿Qué?...-pregunta confundida para por fin mirarlo a los ojos.

-escúchame hermosa no permitiré que te cases tu eres mía-dice con un tono erogante en su vos.

Si había algo que le daba el coraje para decir lo que pensaba, eso era su llave, la llave que su salvador dejo en sus manos, la llave que la protegía de todo. Tocando su cuello para encerrar en sus manos la llave que colgaba de su cuello, toma aire para darse valor y calmar sus nervios y poder responderle.

Lucy-no permitiré que arruines nuevamente mi vida maldito-le dice enojada mientras gira la llave de auto para hacerlo arrancar.

-espera no te vall….-

Sin escucharlo escapa dejándolo atrás, un suspiro de alivio sale de su boca al ver como su figura se hacía pequeña mediante se alejaba.

Lucy-"¿Por qué volvió?... ese maldito, debo advertirle a Natsu…"-piensa, recordando a su pelirosa acelera para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su casa.

Mientras el camino empezaba a hacerse más corto, unos pensamientos llegan a su cabeza para preocuparla,… ¿Cómo se lo diría?... el hombre que mató a su padre ha vuelto… y quiere impedir su boda… ¿Qué es lo que deberían hacer?...

Fin del capítulo 1.

Les agradezco mucho haber apoyado la primera parte de esta hermosa historia y espero que siga igual con la segunda parte. Bueno en fin nos vemos en la próxima.

Rewiews please.


	2. un extraño muy extraño

Capítulo 2: un extraño muy extraño.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala se encontraba Natsu esperando preocupado a que llegara su rubia.

Natsu-"¿en dónde estará?"-piensa mirando con miedo la hora que marcaba el televisor.

El golpe de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, era el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, levantándose del sillón se dirige hacia hay.

Natsu-Lucy porque tard…-

Lucy-Natsu-dice asustada saltando sobre el para abrazarlo interrumpiendo su reproche.

Natsu-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupado tomándola de sus hombros para separarla y mirarla.

En su mirada se podía ver el miedo y la desesperación, dándose cuenta de eso el pelirosa no le pregunta nada y solo se dedica a abrazarla contra su pecho para consolarla.

Lucy-Natsu ayúdame-le dice liberando las lágrimas que tanto amenazaban por salir.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?... ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Lucy?-le pregunta desesperado por una respuesta.

Lucy-el... Volvió Natsu-le dice entre lágrimas.

Natsu-¿el?... ¿de quién hablas?-le dice limpiando sus rostro delicadamente.

Sus ojos se abren al recordar su rostro, el rostro de esa persona, la culpable de su sufrimiento y de su culpa, la culpa que le impedía ser feliz con Natsu, él fue el causante de todo, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a impedir que nuevamente esa persona interfiriera en su felicidad.

Decidida se separa de Natsu, para salir corriendo de ahí, el pelirosa preocupado solo la observa alejarse, preguntándose por que no respondió su pregunta y que fue lo que le había pasado esa tarde.

Escapando como si alguien la siguiera llega a su cuarto, al entrar cierra la puerta con llave y rápidamente se arroja en su cama, tomando una de sus tantas almohadas, la abrasa para seguir llorando.

Natsu-¡Lucy ábreme por favor!-le dice al notar que la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Al escuchar su vos respira profundo para calmarse, algo deprimida se dirige a la puerta para abrirle, en el momento en que abre el pelirosa entra rápidamente para abrazarla con fuerza.

Natsu-Lucy, no quiero verte llorar… por favor dime que fue lo que te paso-le dice acariciando su cabello mientras continua abrazándola.

Lucy-lo siento… pero no puedo decírtelo…-le dice intentando no volver a llorar.

Preocupado se separa de ella para mirarla a los ojos seriamente.

Natsu-¿Por qué no puedes?... ¿acaso alguien te maltrato Lucy?-pregunta con un tono de seriedad en su vos exigiendo una respuesta.

Lucy-"no puedo… no puedo decírselo, si le cuento lo que paso el recordara todo… su rencor su odio… no quiero que eso pase asique solo guardare silencio… "-piensa mirando con lágrimas a su pelirosa.

Natsu-Lucy contéstame, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-le dice exigiendo una respuesta.

Lucy-me…me quisieron robarme es todo… pero no pudieron ya que la policía interfirió-le dice sin mirarlo para que no sepa que mentía.

Natsu-¿pero tú te encuentras bien?-pregunta preocupado por ella.

Lucy-s…si lamento haberte preocupado-dice aun sin mirarlo.

El pelirosa notando que no lo miraba, toma su barbilla para que levante la vista hacia él y con su otra mano limpia sus lágrimas con cuidado.

Natsu-es común que me preocupe te amo…-le dice mirándola seriamente a los ojos-a partir de este momento tienes prohibido salir sola-continua cambiando su actitud por una fraternal.

Viendo su reacción no pudo evitar reír, lo que hiso que el también riera aliviado de que no siga llorando.

Natsu-Lucy no quiero que llores… solo quiero que rías como lo estás haciendo ahora-le dice acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Lucy-está bien… te prometo no volver a llorar… pero si puedo llorar en los momentos de alegría que viviremos juntos a partir de ahora…-le dice tomando la mano que acariciaba su rostro para después besarla serrando sus ojos al imaginarse todos esos momentos.

Natsu-entonces me asegurare de hacerlos lo más alegre posibles, para que solo rías…-le dice acercándose a ella para abrazar su cintura con su brazo libre.

Su mano acariciaba su espalda y la acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo, ella con la mirada perdida solo se dedica a mirar sus labios con el deseo de poseerlos con los suyos, su mente se puso en blanco solo quería besarla, asiéndole caso a su instinto acerca su rostro para rosar sus labios, y sin permitirse jugar como siempre hacia la besa para saciar esa sed que le pedía a gritos poseerla.

Sus labios no querían dejarla, esos besos demostraban pasión, una pasión que no querían detener por nada, olvidándose de todos sus problemas la rubia se involucra profundamente en aquel beso, dejando que este la levante tomando sus piernas para que rodee su cintura.

Su tristeza y preocupación desaparecieron de inmediato, solo se dedicaba a reír entre besos cosa que hiso que se separaran.

Natsu-oye no arruines el momento-le dice reprochando con una sonrisa.

Lucy-lo siento no puedo evitarlo-le dice riendo mientras se sujeta de su cuello.

Natsu-bien ya que lo arruinaste será mejor que vallamos a comer algo, ¿Qué te parece?-le dice bajándola rápidamente asustándola.

Notando su enojo, con una sonrisa lo abrasa por la espalda para detenerlo.

Lucy-Natsu, aras que llore otra vez-le dice asiendo un puchero y hablando con vos de niña.

Natsu-no me dejas opción-dice con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto el pelirosa con un movimiento rápido y haciendo que ella pegue un pequeño grito, la levanta en el aire para colocarla en su hombro, sorprendida por su acto repentino comienza a reír a carcajadas haciendo que el también ría.

Lucy-Natsu bájame-le dice entre risas.

Natsu-no-le dice seriamente intentando aguantar la risa.

Siendo rechazada se deja caer sobre su hombro, cuando Natsu se detiene levanta la mirada para ver que se encontraban en la cocina, bajándola de su hombro para sentarla en una de las sillas se dirige hasta la heladera para sacar de ahí verduras y carne, las coloca sobre la mesada aun lado de la cocina y comienza a cortar las verduras con una agilidad increíble, mientras que la rubia solo se dedicaba a mirarlo perdida.

Lucy-"lamento no poder contártelo Natsu… pero será mejor que arregle esto por mi cuenta… no quiero que ocurra lo mismo contigo…"-piensa encerrando en su mano la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

Natsu-oye… ¿acaso no ayudaras?-le pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras seguía cortando.

Lucy-s…si…-le responde algo perdida levantándose de la silla para acercarse a él.

Como una pareja enamorada comienzan a preparar la cena juntos, la rubia de vez en cuando se perdía en sus pensamiento haciendo que él se preocupe, pero lo remediaba de inmediato haciéndola reír, o robándole besos que la hacían sonrojar cada vez que lo hacía.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando terminamos de comer lo que preparamos, un golpe en la puerta nos llamo la atención, era Levy quien al parecer estaba muy ansiosa, venia para hablar con Lucy sobre algo de la boda, quise quedarme con ellas pero me echaron ya que se trataba de unos detalles del vestido, frustrado me dirijo hasta mi cuarto, me encierro y me arrojo en mi cama.

Natsu-"¿Por qué me mintió?"- pienso al recordar la forma en que Lucy lloraba.

´ el volvió´ esas fueron sus palabras… me mintió, ¿Por qué lo hiso?... ¿a quién se refería?, en ese momento no quise reprocharle ni preguntarle nada ya que podría reaccionar mal y no quisiera volver a verla llorar.

Natsu-"¿debería preocuparme?...Ella dijo que no podía decírmelo, tal vez por eso me mintió, quizás debería averiguarlo por mi cuenta… pero si descubro que alguien la hiso sufrir esa persona lo pagara caro…"-pensé enojado mirando el techo sobre mí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Levy llego ansiosa por ver mi vestido, antes de mostrárselo nos encargamos de que Natsu no estuviera presente, por una parte me sentí mal de echarlo, pero el novio no debe ver el vestido de novia antes de la boda ya que traería mala suerte y lo que más necesito ahora es suerte.

Cuando me coloque mi vestido Levy estaba feliz, pero mi cara no era la de una novia ilusionada sino la de una preocupada, ella lo noto de inmediato, se acercó a mí y me miro a los ojos preocupada.

Levy-lu-chan… ¿acaso estas arrepentida?-me pregunto seriamente.

Claro que no estoy arrepentida, amo a Natsu, lo que me preocupaba era que mi boda con el fuera a ser suspendida por ese maldito que prometió hacer algo en contra nuestro.

Lucy-no es eso… Levy-chan ¿podría pedirte un consejo?-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

Levy-claro puedes confiar en mi-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Aliviada de poder confiar en ella la invito a sentarse a mi lado para contarle con detalles lo ocurrido esa tarde y poder pedirle un consejo al respecto.

Lucy-crees que debería contarle a Natsu lo que me paso-le pregunte luego de terminar de contarle, algo deprimida al recordar la forma en la que le mentí.

Levy-lu-chan, creo que Natsu debe saberlo, ya que el podría estar en peligro-me dice preocupada.

Lucy-s…si entonces lo hare-dije cabizbaja al reconocer que tenía razón.

Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma por haberle mentido, decidida me levanto y le pido a Levy que me ayude a quitarme el vestido y que me espere, Salí corriendo para verlo y poder contarle la verdad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el momento en que llega se detiene frente a su puerta, golpea, pero nadie responde, preocupada por no obtener respuesta se adentra al cuarto, él no se encontraba, al no verlo comienza a preocuparse aún más, busca en el baño pero tampoco estaba ahí, recordando el cuarto de Igneel se dirige corriendo hasta ahí, pero tampoco estaba.

Lucy-¿en dónde se habrá metido?-se pregunta a si misma viendo el vacío de aquel cuarto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El pelirosa no se encontraba dentro de su casa, estaba caminado por la calle tranquilo, ignorando que en su casa lo estaban buscando.

Natsu-"me pregunto si Lucy se habrá dado cuenta de que me fui"-piensa mirando la hora de su reloj de mano.

El reloj marcaba las 9 de la noche, el día ya no estaba, solo lo rodeaba la oscuridad, y la luna era la única que alumbraba, dándose cuenta de eso el pelirosa decide volver, rápidamente comienza a caminar para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Natsu-maldición Lucy se enfadara conmigo-se dice a sí mismo.

Sin darse cuenta por donde iba choca con alguien, quien por el impacto cae al suelo.

Natsu-lo siento no te vi-le dice amablemente extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo.

-descuida, siempre me pasa-dice aceptando su mano.

Su mirada era extraña, su piel era pálida, pero lo que lo hacía peculiar era su cabello largo, rubio y su sonrisa amplia, sin darle importancia a los detalles el pelirosa pasa por su lado para poder seguir su camino, pero se detiene en seco al sentir que este lo observaba de detrás.

Natsu-¿hay algún problema?-le pregunta seriamente dándose vuelta para mirarlo de lejos.

-no, ninguno-dice aun con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

La tensión entre ambos era extraña, aun sin conocerse ya se odiaban y ninguno de los dos entendía porque, recordando algo el extraño mira su reloj para darse cuenta de la hora, ignorando por completo al pelirosa que lo miraba, se da la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero se detiene para girar y verlo por última vez dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada malvada y luego seguir su camino.

Natsu-"¿Quién era ese idiota?... pero lo más importante… ¿Por qué siento que debo odiarlo?... debes estar alucinando por el hambre Natsu…"-piensa seriamente mirando la oscuridad por la que esa persona se había desvanecido.

Sus sentimientos lo traicionaban, no sabía por qué un odio se creó dentro de él con tan solo ver su sonrisa, esa sonrisa extraña y repulsiva, pero lo que le causo más repulsión fue el momento en que tomo su mano para ayudarlo, su mano estaba fría como la de un muerto o peor aún como la de una persona con sus manos manchadas, manchadas con la sangre de un inocente….

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. ¿Quién será esa extraña persona? Muajajaja solo yo lo se muajajajja...bueno ya se van a enterar…. No vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	3. odio o amor

Capítulo 3: odio o amor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Comienzo a correr hacia casa, cuando llegue me detuve en la puerta para calmar mi respiración y no preocupar a Lucy. Pero cuando intento abrir la puerta ella ya estaba sobre mí abrasándome.

Lucy-¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto mirándome preocupada.

Por la oscuridad no pude notarlo pero cuando me fije bien pude notar que estuvo llorando, ¿habrá sido mi culpa? No le pregunte nada y solo la abrase.

Natsu-tranquila ya estoy aquí-dije tomando su rostro para que me vea a los ojos.

Lucy-lo siento es que… pensé que algo te había pasado-su vos sonaba ahogada, dándome cuenta de eso acerco mi rostro rápidamente para robarle un beso.

Al parecer se preocupó demasiado porque cuando la bese comenzó a corresponderme desesperada como si me hubiera ido muchos años de su lado y me hubiera extrañado todo ese tiempo.

Cuando me separe de ella, me quedo mirando perdida los labios, como si quisiera que volviera a besarla, pero antes de hacerlo hice que me mirara a los ojos.

Natsu-tú me prometiste que ya no llorarías- le dije acariciando su mejilla.

Lucy-lo siento…-me respondió cabizbaja desviando su mirada de la mía.

Natsu-te perdono… pero con una condición- le dije con una sonrisa aprovechándome de la situación.

Lo que le dije la hiso reír, volviendo la mirada hacia mí me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, a la cual por lo común no puedo resistir, pero esta vez tenía que sonar serio.

Natsu-quiero que mañana vengas con migo-le dije seriamente.

Lucy-¿y adonde quieres ir?-

Natsu-eto… es que aún no he comprado mi traje-le dije cubriéndome con los brazos esperando una reacción violenta de su parte.

No me respondía, cuando bajo mis brazos ella me estaba mirando furiosa, intentando calmarse sierra sus puños con furia pero aun no me respondía. Nervioso me acerco lentamente pero estando atento de su reacción.

Natsu-luuuucyyy-le dije alargando su nombre y tocándola con mi dedo para sacarla de su burbuja de furia.

Lucy-Natsu tu…- me dijo intentando omitir los insultos.

Natsu-¿lo siento?-respondí mirando asustado su puño que se levantaba.

Intentando calmarse respira profundo para después mirarme seriamente a los ojos haciendo que casi salga corriendo del miedo.

Lucy-iremos mañana temprano-me dijo antes de darse vuelta intentando no descargarse con mi cuerpo.

Natsu-espera Lucy… "creo que lo mejor será que no le cuente que aún no he escogido padrino"-pensé antes de entrar y salir corriendo detrás de ella.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentando contener su enojo la rubia se dirigió hasta su cuarto, serrando con fuerza la puerta haciendo que el golpe suene por todo el pasillo.

Entrando detrás de ella y serrando con más delicadeza la puerta estaba Natsu, quien al entrar vio a su rubia recostada en su cama abrazando su almohada.

Natsu-¿te enojaste?-le pregunta acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

Lucy-no-le dice obviamente enojada lo cual el pelirosa ignoró.

Una sonrisa malvada se acerca a su rostro al idear una forma de calmar su enojo.

Natsu-es una lástima que no estés enojada, si lo estuvieras intentaría alegrarte con… no se… tal vez…-dice asiéndose el pensativo.

Lucy-¿Qué?-le dice dándose vuelta para mirarlo sería pero a las vez curiosa.

Natsu-bueno… tal vez… besos, carisias, abrazos…-dice con vos lenta mientras se acerca a ella por sobre la cama.

Su forma de hablar, la manera en la que jugaba con ella la hacían reír, intentando no caer en sus pies por sus tentadoras propuestas, se da vuelta para ignorarlo. Pero aún se podía sentir que se acercaba, cuando la cama se va aplastando detrás de ella indicándole por fin que se encontraba detrás.

Olvidando su rechazo, se recuesta a su lado para abrasarla por la cintura y poder oler ese perfume embriagado que poseía, mientras la abrasa mueve sus labios hasta su oído lentamente.

Natsu-amo tu versión malhumorada-le dice en un susurro.

Lucy-¿más que la versión ebria?-le pregunta riendo y mirándolo de reojo.

Natsu-ho… tienes razón me corrijo esa es mi versión preferida-le dice recordando la ultime vez que su rubia estuvo en estado de ebriedad.

Riendo por su respuesta se da vuelta para por fin mirarlo con una sonrisa, deslizando su mano para acariciar el brazo que la rodeaba y seguir hasta llegar a su rostro.

Estando tan cerca no podían evitar mirarse, sus hermosos ojos jade estaban examinando cada centímetro de su rostro, grabando en su cabeza cada detalle, mientras ella solo admiraba con ternura sus ojos.

El pelirosa despierta del trance que esos ojos marrones le provocaban, acariciando su rostro se aproxima aún más a ella, para por fin terminar uniendo sus labios en un tierno pero apasionado beso que no querían detener, pero que debieron frenar al quedarse ambos sin aire, separando sus rostros pero no sus cuerpos, se miran, la rubia abriendo sus ojos al recordar lo que por un principio debía decirle se separa por completo de el para sentarse a sus pies preocupada.

Extrañado por su reacción se sienta a su lado, intentando buscar su mirada la cual no logro encontrar ya que ella la escondía debajo de su flequillo.

Natsu-¿paso algo malo?-le pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-s…si…. Hay algo que quería decirte hoy antes de que te fueras-

Aun sin mirarlo intenta buscar las palabras correctas, al encontrarlas se da media vuelta para poder mirarlo.

Lucy-perdóname, te mentí…-le dice intentando mantener las lágrimas que había prometido no volver a soltar.

Sabiendo a que se refería acaricia su rostro para evitar que llorara, el entendía, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sabía que la razón por la que mintió fue por su bien, o porque aún no estaba lista para decir la verdad.

Lucy-Natsu no quiero que recuerdes fue por eso que no te lo conté-sus ojos lo intentaban pero por más que insistía no lo lograba, las lágrimas comienzan a escapar lentamente callando por su mejilla.

Natsu-¿recordar?... ¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunta preocupado mientras toma su mano para calmarla.

Lucy-recordar tu odio, tu rencor… todo…-preocupada y soltando su mano se levanta de su lugar para pararse delante dándole la espalda y así poder evitar su mirada.

Dándose cuenta del odio al que se refería también se levanta para terminar mirando su espalda.

Natsu-Lucy… ¿qué fue lo que en realidad paso?-le pregunta seriamente intentando exigir una respuesta.

Nerviosa se da vuelta para verlo, él estaba frente a ella pero no como siempre lo estaba, esta vez una distancia los separaba y un silencio los rodea, pero este silencio era preocupante era un silencio que nunca los había rodeado antes, hasta que el pelirosa lo rompe.

Natsu-dime quien volvió Lucy-le dice mirándola seriamente, recordando las palabras y el miedo que ella demostró en aquel momento.

Sorprendida no solo de que lo recordara, sino de la forma brusca en la que le hablaba solo se dedica a encontrar las palabras correctas para confesar la verdad.

Lucy-el… quien mato a Igneel-sama… volvió… -le dice cabizbaja sin mirarlo para esperar su reacción.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron hasta el punto de no decir ni expresar nada, ocultando su mirada pasa por su lado ignorándola para luego salir del cuarto en silencio.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de su cuarto, no sabía que decirle, lo que más me lastimo fue dejarla sola llorando pero no tenía opción necesitaba urgente ir hasta a su cuarto, ese es el único lugar en donde puedo pensar claramente. Cuando llegue cerré la puerta con llave y me tire en el sillón a un lado de la cama.

Me siento extraño, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué sentir, no quiero, no lo quiero volver a sentir, no ahora. Preocupado tomo mi cabello para torturarme a mí mismo jalando de él, en mi mente solo se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de mi padre, su sonrisa, su mirada, todo lo que extraño de él. Sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por ese sentimiento, no debía, por ella, todo había quedado olvidado y no volverá a mí, eso lo prometo, me casare con ella, la are feliz, me encargare de ese maldito y así mi padre podrá descansar en paz.

Decidido me levanto del sillón y salgo corriendo, llego a su puerta y antes de entrar tomo aire profundamente para calmarme y reflexionar, cuando me calme intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, golpeo despacio pero no me contesta, estoy seguro de que se enojó conmigo y no la culpo, el haberme ido sin decir nada, eso estuvo mal, pero necesitaba reflexionar para no responderle de mal manera.

Insisto en querer entrar golpeando más fuerte, pero nada, ni un ruido, asique imagino que no está y empiezo a buscarla por todos los rincones de la casa, por fin la encuentro, ya era de noche y se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín, de lejos se notaba que estaba llorando, me acerco lentamente para que no me vea.

Al llegar a su lado me siento con ella, dándose cuenta levanta su vista para mirarme, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar lo que hiso que me sintiera como la peor de las basuras, intento no mirarla pero es imposible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando se fue sin decirme una palabra no pude evitar detener el llanto, comienzo a sollozar sin control, me arrodillo sobre el suelo pensando que mi mundo se venía abajo, "el me odia, su amor hacia mí ya no existe", eso era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Intentando escapar de todo salgo de mi cuarto, pero cuando llego a la puerta que da hacia la calle me detengo a reflexionar, si salgo sola Natsu se enfadaría, sabía que no debía importarme su opinión después de la forma en que me ignoro no creí que le valla a importar, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que si le importaba.

Quería aire, me sentía asfixiada dentro de la mansión donde él estaba conmigo, asique pensé que el mejor lugar seria el jardín, convencida comienzo a correr hacia ahí, al llegar me detengo justo en la puerta, respiro profundo para intentar calmar mi llanto, pero no funciono, la imagen de él, su mirada de desprecio y el recuerdo de su silencio no me dejan en paz.

Llorando llego a uno de los bancos, por suerte la luz de uno de los tantos faroles del jardín me alumbraban así no me sentiría en total oscuridad, cuando caigo sentada en el banco, tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos para repasar en mi cabeza todo lo sucedido, la forma en la que nuestra felicidad se echó a perder en un segundo, el rostro de la persona culpable de todo, pero lo que más me dolió, haciendo que algo en mi pecho se retuerza de forma indescriptible fue que no lograba odiar por completo a esa persona, el odio que sentía era hacia mí misma.

El presentimiento de alguien cerca me saca de mis pensamientos, era Natsu, quien estaba sentado a mi lado, compartiendo el banco pero era obvia la distancia que nos separaba, solo me miro, no decía nada, intente mirarlo a los ojos pero el desvió su mirada para no verme.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-lo siento…-le dijo aun con la mirada en el piso.

La rubia solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, intenta hablar pero este la detiene al continuar hablando.

Natsu-esa persona... no… ese maldito… ¿te hiso daño?-le dice girando su mirada hacia ella para por fin verla.

Su vos sonaba preocupada, lo que la sorprendió, sin decirle nada solo negó con la cabeza, un respiro de alivio se escapa de su boca al saber que nada malo le había pasado, sorprendiéndola aún más.

Lucy-¿estas preocupado?-le pregunta con vos ahogada de tanto llorar.

Su pregunta le resulto extraña, sin responderle solo toma su rostro con ambas manos rápidamente y la besa, no hubo respuesta de parte del pelirosa pero ella podía saber con un simple beso lo que quiso decir. El tenerla aprisionada contra sus labios le demostraba que ella lo perdonaba por su forma de actuar, feliz por ello, toma sus pierna con una mano y con la otra su espalda para levantarla en el aire como los recién casados que aún no eran.

Lucy separándose de el al sentir la forma en la que estaba en el aire, lo mira con una leve sonrisa, el solo la observaba perdido, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella, sin esa rubia que tanto lo hacía feliz, devolviéndole la sonrisa vuelve a besarla.

Lucy-creí que tú me odiabas-le dice separándose de él y limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban por limpiar.

Natsu-no podría… te amo demasiado- con una sonrisa y mirada melancólica le demuestra que no mentía.

Dándose cuenta de su sinceridad lo abrasa con fuerza mientras el aun la tenía en el aire, ese abraso de felicidad lo alivio, sabía que ya no lloraría y que él era quien la había calmado, tal y como le prometió aquel día en el que juro estar siempre a su lado…

Fin del capítulo 3.

Espero que les haya gustado… les agradezco mucho sus Rewiews, espero que les siga gustando hasta el final, nos vemos en el próximo.

Rewiews please.


	4. ¿por que?

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué?

Estamos en mi cama durmiendo, ayer le dije la verdad, me perdono el haberle mentido y me dijo que me amaba que su odio no volvería, aliviada le creí, no mentía, en mi interior sabía que era verdad.

Como habíamos quedado ese día me desperté temprano para despertarlo, el dormía a mi lado, me abrasa como siempre lo ase entre sueños, pero hay algo extraño, su rostro refleja miedo, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, ¿Qué es lo que está soñando?

Intentando sacarlo de esa pesadilla lo muevo, apoyando ambas manos en su pecho, no me respondía, de repente escucho que está murmurándome algo, me acerco para escuchar mejor y lo oigo.

Natsu-lo intento papa…. Enserio lo intento….-susurra entre sueños.

Su vos sonaba desesperada, intentando imaginarme que es lo que sueña, un ruido me asusta y hace que él se despierte, era virgo que golpeaba del otro lado de la puerta, con Natsu habíamos decidido serrar con llave ya que ella siempre entraba sin avisar.

Natsu-¿Lucy?... ya despertaste-me dijo algo dormido intentando abrir sus ojos.

Lucy-sí, buenos días-respondí acercándome a él para besarlo.

Sus labios estaban fríos, no le doy importancia y sigo besándolo, el aun dormido me sonríe entre sueños, cuando me separo de él, se queda mirándome perdido, al parecer pensaba en algo.

Virgo-¡Hime el desayuno está listo!-me grito atreves de la puerta mientras la golpeaba.

Lucy-¡si, enseguida voy!-respondí gritando al no querer levantarme para abrirle.

Cuando escucho que no me responde me doy cuenta de que se ha ido, vuelvo la mirada hacia él, estaba dormido, una pequeña risa se me escapa haciendo que vuelva despertar, me mira molesto al querer abrir los ojos, cuando logra despabilarse me regala una de esas hermosas sonrisas que dejaban ver su dentadura perfecta.

Natsu-Lucy, es temprano déjame dormir-me dijo enojado dándome la espalda para volver a dormir.

Lucy-sé que es temprano pero debemos ir por tu traje Natsu-le respondí intentando no enojarme.

Natsu-ya lo sé…-dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a verme.

Lucy-si no quieres ir puedo ir yo sola-le propongo.

Sus ojos se abren, se sienta en su lugar y me mira seriamente, no decía nada pero inmediatamente entendí que no me dejaría ir sola después de lo que paso la última vez.

Lucy-está bien te esperare-le dije levantándome de la cama para caminar hacia el baño.

No me respondió nada solo se quedó sentado mirando cómo me alejaba, cuando llego a la puerta vuelvo la mirada hacia él y noto que ya no me mira, él estaba viendo su pulsera perdido, no supe que es lo pensaba y tampoco quise preguntarle, solo serré la puerta para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"estoy con mi padre, mirando el lugar en donde el yacía…. Una lagrima se escapa de mi ojo, no tengo idea de por qué lloro, pero una cosa esta clara y es que ella no se encontraba conmigo como siempre lo estaba las veces en que venía a verlo…. Se fue, ya no está a mi lado, me dejo solo como tú papa… ¿qué debo hacer?… seguir llorando, matarme, o… intentar vivir… ¿lo intento papa?… ¿en serio lo intento?… ¿debo intentar vivir en un mundo si ella y sin ti?… un mundo en el que estoy completamente solo…"

Un golpe me despertó y la veo a ella sentada junto a mí, pero sus ojos no me veían, miraba solo la puerta, cuando por fin me ve, le hablo y ella se acerca para besarme, me sentía extraño no sabía que decirle asique solo le correspondí sus besos.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, me doy cuenta de que volví a quedarme dormido, estaba cansado, el día anterior fue muy ´cansado´, me molesto y le doy la espalda, ella me recuerda que debemos ir por mi traje pero no quiero levantarme, hasta que me lo dijo.

´si no quieres ir puedo ir yo sola´ esas fueron sus palabras, inmediatamente el recuerdo del día anterior me hiso entrar en razón, me levante rápido para despabilarme, y decirle con la mirada que no lo permitiría, al parecer me entendió, se levantó y se fue hacia el baño, yo solo la veía alejarse.

Recordé mi sueño, ¿que fue ese extraño sueño?, mire mi pulsera para intentar pensar con claridad.

Natsu-"ella no estaba… ¿porque sentí que quería morirme?... "-pensé intentando encontrar una razón por la que soñaría una cosa como esa…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin encontrar respuesta se levanta con fatiga de la cama, mientras camina hacia fuera voltea para ver la puerta en la que detrás de ella se encontraba su rubia. Sin despedirse solo se aleja.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, sale del baño para buscarlo pero no se encontraba, imaginando que solo se fue para cambiarse, sigue con lo suyo. Toma desde dentro del closet un vestido de straples color crema, unos zapatos blancos y una chaqueta también blanca para que haga juego.

Ya lista sale en su búsqueda cuando llega a la puerta de su cuarto entra, él estaba sentado en la punta de su cama, vestía un jean oscuro, camisa gris, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Notando que su rubia ya estaba con él, se levanta y se acerca para terminar frente a ella, mirándola perdido, levanta su mano para acariciar su mejilla, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus labios no quería dejar de verla, lentamente se acera más, terminando de cortar la poca distancia que los separaba.

Natsu-te vez hermosa…-dijo con vos lenta y perdida.

El escucharlo, verlo y sentir la forma en que la acariciaba la hacía feliz, regalándole una sonrisa se acerca para apoyar el rostro en su pecho, sentirla cerca lo relajaba, recordando ese sueño en el que ella no estaba la abrasa con fuerza, el abraso demostraba tristeza, desesperación y melancolía, dándose cuenta de ello se separa un poco para poder mirar sobre ella y verlo a los ojos.

Lucy-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupada tomando su rostro con ternura.

Natsu-s…si solo estoy cansado-responde intentando sonar cansado con un bostezo falso.

Lucy-en ese caso vamos, así podremos volver rápido-le dice tomando su mano para que la acompañe.

Asiéndole caso la sigue, juntos salen y suben al auto del pelirosa. El camino hasta ahí fue corto ya que la tienda no se encontraba tan lejos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Llegamos a la tienda donde teníamos que retirar el traje de Natsu, era un traje normal de novio, color negro, una vez que tuvimos el traje volvimos a casa.

Cuando nos dirigíamos devuelta, nos detuvimos en la puerta de la casa de Jellal que quedaba en el camino, insistí en ir con el pero me lo prohibió, asique me quede en el auto a esperarlo. No supe porque fuimos ahí, solo supe que tenía urgencia por hablar con él, nuevamente me estaba ocultando algo, ignore lo que podría ser ya que la última vez que me lo oculto no fue tan desagradable el saber de qué trataba.

Esperando intento relajarme en el asiento pero el sonido del teléfono me altera, lo tomo, miro el número, era desconocido, no sé por qué pero siento unos nervios recorrerme la espalda.

-en serio te casaras con ese idiota-me dijo la vos en el teléfono antes de que pudiera preguntar quien era.

Lucy-¿Quién es?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿todavía no sabes quién soy?... acaso mi vos no te resulta familiar-en el momento en que dijo eso me di cuenta.

Mi garganta se ahoga, no respondo, como es que esa persona encontró una forma de llamarme, un miedo me recorre el cuerpo, la piel se me eriza del frio que me provoca el solo escuchar su vos tan cerca de mi ido.

Lucy-¡ya déjame en paz!-grito desesperada agachando la cabeza para tomarla con mi mano.

-no será tan fácil… por cierto te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido- me dijo con vos arrogante.

Con miedo y desesperación comienzo a buscarlo por entre la multitud que rodeaba las calles, pero no lo encuentro.

-no me busque linda, no me encontraras tan fácil-

Comienzo a temblar, dentro de mi cabeza pedía a gritos a Natsu que volviera para abrasarme, pero no podía si lo hacía salir podría estar en peligro asique solo intento que mi vos suene tranquila.

Lucy-por favor, por favor déjame en paz-suplique aun buscándolo a mi alrededor.

-lo are… pero solo si eres mía…-

Lucy-eso jamás pasara-le dije seriamente al recordar su mirada frente a la mía.

-muy bien ¿qué te parece si te hago una propuesta?-

Lucy-maldito no are nada de lo que tú me pidas-estaba enojada no podía creer que esté hablando con ese maldito.

-ni siquiera si te digo que podría matarlo como mate al otro-

Mis ojos se abren al recordar ese momento, el tan solo imaginarlo muerto como Igneel-sama hace que me desespere.

Lucy-no, no quiero que le hagas daño-suplico apretando la llave de mi cuello con fuerza para buscar valor.

-no le are nada… pero si te casas con él, dalo por muerto-me dijo cambiando su vos por una seria antes de colgar el teléfono, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Mi boca no emitía sonido, quería gritar, quería escapar de esa pesadilla, pero no era una pesadilla de la cual con un pellizco, golpe o movimiento podía despertar, no, esto era real, esa persona lo matara solo por mí, solo por poseerme, no podía permitirlo yo solo puedo ser de Natsu y de nadie más pero como puedo evitar que salga herido.

Natsu-Lucy ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto, sacándome de mi transe desesperado.

No me di cuenta el momento en que entro, pero se veía feliz, al parecer la charla con Jellal lo alegro, sin saber que responderle solo niego con la cabeza, el acepta mi corta respuesta, arranca el auto y comenzamos nuestro camino a casa, el que por cierto fue muy silencioso.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Al llegar bajan juntos y entran a la casa, la rubia nerviosa se dirige directamente a su cuarto, dejándolo atrás al pelirosa quien solo la observaba alejarse, preocupado intenta ir tras ella pero se arrepiente al notar que necesitaba estar sola.

Natsu-"¿qué le habrá pasado?, se veía muy nerviosa… tal vez sean los típicos nervios previos a la boda…. O eso es lo que espero"-piensa mientras mira la tele sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Lucy-Natsu-le dice apareciendo por la entrada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Natsu-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-dice levantándose del lugar para acercarse a ella.

Lucy-estoy bien pero… hay algo que debo decirte…-

Su vos sonaba ahogada, sin mirarlo a los ojos por esconderlo detrás de su flequillo, toma su mano y lo lleva al sillón para que vuelva sentarse y así poder sentarse ella a su lado.

Lucy-Natsu yo… no puedo casarme contigo…-dijo levantando la vista para mirarlo y demostrarle las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de su rostro.

Su mirada, sus lágrimas, todo le decía que hablaba enserio, no estaba bromeando, por su mente solo pasaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Por qué?, porque la mujer que acepto amarlo, aquella a la que su padre dejo a cargo su vida y prometió nunca dejarlo solo, ahora lo estaba abandonando tal y como él lo hiso….

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el drama de hoy… me pregunto qué va a pasar… bueno espérenlo tal y como yo lo hago los quiero chauchis.

Rewiews please.


	5. solo odio

Capítulo 5: solo odio.

Lucy-Natsu yo… no puedo casarme contigo…-me dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No sabía que responderle, sus palabras me sorprendieron, porque me decía tales cosas, acaso quería abandonarme, simplemente no entendía nada. Ella lloraba, no me decía nada solo se dedicaba a esperar mi reacción.

Natsu-dime… ¿Por qué?... acaso quieres dejarme solo… ¿ya no me amas?...-le dije cabizbajo para que no notara las pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos.

Lucy-no…. Ya no te amo… lo siento…-me respondió con vos temblorosa por el llanto.

Dicho esto se levantó y corrió, no supe a donde solo supe que no quiso saber mi respuesta, algo dentro de mí se rompió, el saber que ya no estará conmigo, que ya no me amaba, hace que me sienta destrozado, solo,… muerto.

Natsu-"eso fue…. Fue eso lo que mi padre quería que supiera…"-pienso, al recordar aquel sueño en el que estaba solo.

El me lo quiso advertir, no lo supe en el momento pero ahora lo sé, Desesperado por tenerlo a mi lado salgo corriendo hacia fuera, subo a mi auto y me dirijo hasta donde el me esperaba como siempre hacia, al llegar voy con él y me arrodillo frente a su tumba, para por fin liberar las lágrimas que me venían torturando todo el camino.

Miro detenidamente su lapida, su nombre escrito, la fecha, mi nombre la única persona que lo recordaría, mi llanto no cesa y tal como en mi sueño me siento solo.

Natsu-papa… ¡ayúdame!... ¡qué debo hacer papa!...-grito desesperado por encontrar su respuesta.

Aun arrodillado tomo mi cabeza para torturarme a mí mismo, no recibía repuesta, no sabía qué hacer, el hombre con el que viví toda mi vida, con el que compartí todo desde que nací no está, la mujer a la que perdone para poder amar también me abandono.

Recordando todo, levanto la vista, mi mirada cambia rápidamente al recordar su rostro, ese rostro que en un momento me enamoro y cautivo en el momento en que la vi, todos los recuerdos regresan a mí, la muerte de mi padre, el testamento, la llave pero lo que más recuerdo es mi odio.

Natsu-si no puedo amarte… entonces te odiare…-me digo a mi mismo mirando la pulsera que colgaba de mi muñeca.

El amor que creció hacia ella dentro de mí ya no estaba, si decidió que no la amara entonces solo me queda el odio, eso era, a partir de ese momento lo único que podría sentir por ella, odio, un odio tan fuerte que no sabría si podría controlarlo.

Natsu-papa… lo siento pero… ella ya no me ama y yo ahora solo puedo sentir odio…-le digo levantándome del lugar mientras limpio mis ojos.

Mi rostro, mi personalidad, todo cambio desde ese momento, ya no era el Natsu alegre, amigable y… enamorado que era antes y eso era lo que le demostraría.

Seriamente le doy la espalda a mi padre y me alejo, no quería volver ya que ella estaría ahí pero no tenía opción, volví y entre a la casa, lo único que se escuchaba dentro era silencio, miro a todos los lados que mi vista desde la puerta me permiten pero no la veo, ya que no estaba me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, cuando llego a la puerta entro y sierro con llave porque no quería que virgo ni nadie me molestara, mis ojos estaban cansado de tanto llorar, asique me recuesto en mi cama para por fin conciliar el sueño.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando se lo dije, tuve que correr, huir de ahí, no quería saber su respuesta, no quería verlo, eso me dolería aún más de lo que me duele ahora, lo amo pero no puedo permitir que ese maldito le haga daño, si había una forma de impedirlo era esa.

Llorando llego a mi cuarto, me recuesto en mi cama y tomo una de mis almohadas para simular su cuerpo el que ya no tendría a partir de hoy, me siento sola y dolida, necesitaba A alguien a mi lado, asique tomo mi teléfono y la llamo.

Lucy-por favor ven te necesito Levy-chan-le suplique por el teléfono.

Levy-lu-chan ¿te encuentras bien? No me digas nada enseguida estoy hay-me dijo sin dejarme responder para luego cortarme rápidamente.

Sabiendo que ella vendría me recuesto nuevamente para esperarla, mis lágrimas no se detenían, lo extrañaba, él era quien las limpiaba y detenía con tan solo un beso pero ya no estaba. Cuando Levy llega se preocupa en cuanto me ve, se acerca a mí y me abraza.

Levy-dime que fue lo que paso lu-chan…-separándose de mí se sienta a mi lado para mirarme, exigiéndome la respuesta.

Lucy-Natsu y yo… nuestra boda, se canceló… ya no me casare con el…-Cuando se lo dije no podía dejar de llorar al recordar el momento en que hui.

Levy-pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-me pregunto preocupada, casi gritando.

Lucy-no podía, el estaría en peligro… no puedo permitir que le hagan daño-mi mirada cambio completamente en cuanto se lo dije, estaba desesperada por que ella entendiera mi situación.

Levy-acaso ese tipo te amenazo... lu-chan no debes dejar que arruine tu felicidad-me dijo preocupada.

Lucy-lo sé pero… al menos si estamos separados él no le hará daño… solo quiero que este a salvo es todo… y si por eso vuelve a odiarme no me importa-

Sabía que el volvería a odiarme, estaba preparada para eso en cuanto se me vino a la cabeza la idea de romper nuestro compromiso, enfrentare su odio, solo quiero que sea feliz, y si su felicidad es al lado de otra persona no me importa, yo siempre lo amare y jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Levy-bueno ya rompiste tu compromiso ¿ahora que es lo que aras?-me pregunto con un tono de lastima en su mirada.

Lucy-primero tengo que hacer que ese hombre page todo lo que me hiso-mi vos sonaba segura en cuanto lo mencione y recordé su rostro.

Levy-y, ¿Cómo harás eso?-me pregunto mirándome como si mi reacción le extrañara.

Lucy-no lo sé… pero lo que si se es que necesito a Loki conmigo… ¿podrías llamarlo?-

Levy-claro, espérame aquí-me dijo tomando su teléfono para luego salir de la habitación.

Mientras la esperaba me recosté en mi cama, estaba cansada, todas esas lagrimas que derrame asieron que mis ojos se cansen, sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"una oscuridad me rodea, estoy solo… ¿debería acostumbrarme a esta soledad?, derrotado caigo sobre mis rodillas al suelo invisible que me rodea… este lugar no es como los anteriores, en este no hay luz, personas ni amados que me acompañen"

Un golpe en la puerta lo despierta, irritado y adormilado se levanta para acercarse a la puerta en paso lento.

Natsu-¿qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunta enojado al abrir la puerta.

Virgo-joven alguien llego para ver a la señorita Lucy-le dijo con la seriedad con la que siempre hablaba.

El oír su nombre lo altero, enojado se acerca a ella con mirada seria terminando justo en frente.

Natsu-jamás vuelvas a decir su nombre frente a mi otra vez-le dijo enojado.

Eliminando un aura asesina le da la espalda para volver a entrar a su cuarto, pero se detiene al escuchar que virgo seguía hablando.

Virgo-la persona que llego es el joven Loki…. El espera en la sala, ¿desea usted recibirlo?-le pregunta ignorando la manera en la que le hablo hacia un momento.

Natsu-"entonces fue por él… por el decidió dejarme"-piensa cabizbajo escondiendo su mirada en la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Virgo-¿joven?-

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, levanta la vista para dar media vuelta y volver a mirarla, serio pasa por su lado ignorándola y se aleja para dirigirse hacia la sala donde Loki esperaba. En el momento en que llega sus miradas se cruzan, el castaño se levanta de su lugar sin despegar ni un segundo su vista vigilante de él, un silencio profundo se apodera del lugar hasta que el pelirosa lo rompe.

Natsu-¿Qué ases aquí?-pregunta enojado mientras se acerca a él.

Loki-Lucy me pidió que viniera-

Su forma de hablar solo le demostraba arrogancia, una arrogancia de la quería deshacerse a golpes, intentando contener las ganas, sierra con fuerza su puño para luego solo darle la espalda y alejarse.

Natsu-"entonces estaba en lo cierto, ella decidió cambiarme por él…"- piensa mientras se aleja.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta y choca, era Lucy junto con Levy detrás, que iban hacia la sala a recibir a su amigo, al cruzarse sus caminos no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo, esas miradas se lo decían todo aún se amaban con la misma intensidad con la que siempre lo hicieron, cuando él se da cuenta de lo perdido que estaba se golpea mentalmente para entrar en razón.

Natsu-te están esperando-le dijo con vos seria y mirándola a los ojos.

En el momento en que hablo se dio cuenta, el odio hacia ella había vuelto, sin sorprenderse pasa por su lado ignorándolo con todo el dolor que le provocaba hacerlo y sintiendo que su mirada llena de ese odio el cual había vuelto a provocar en él, estaba sobre ella mientras se alejaba. Cuando llegan ambas amigas a la sala reciben a Loki quien observaba todo desde el sillón.

Preocupado por la mirada con la que se acercaba, se levanta de su lugar para ir con ella, tomando sus manos hace que levante su vista para que lo vea a los ojos.

Loki-tranquila Lucy… yo estoy aquí para ti…-le dijo acercándose más para poder abrazarla.

Sin duda necesitaba ese abrazo, correspondiéndole se deja caer sobre su pecho para poder liberar esas lágrimas que al ver a Natsu quisieron salir, su mirada, esa mirada que en algún momento la miraban con amor ahora solo la miraban de una forma totalmente distinta, de la forma que ella provoco y de la que estaba consiente en que pasaría.

Fin del capítulo 5.

Bueno este capítulo me quedo un poco corto… perdón pero no estaba muy inspirada… en fin espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	6. olvidare mi amor

Hi minna

Disfruten su nuevo capítulo por cierto sé que tienen ansias por saber que va a pasar pero para eso tienen que tener paciencia en fin disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 6: olvidare mi amor.

Me sentía sola, si Levy-chan y Loki no hubieran estado para mí hubiera caído en la desesperación de tener a Natsu a mi lado lo que pude evitar gracias a ellos.

Lucy-gracias chicos- les dije a ambos quienes me miraban sentados en los sillones frente a mí.

Luego del momento incomodo con Natsu, Loki me pidió que le explicara todo lo sucedido, cuando termine de contarle se preocupó por mí y dijo que el seria quien me proteja, al principio me negué ya que Natsu se pondría celoso, aunque ya no estemos juntos sigo pensando que me ama o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer.

Loki-por favor Lucy déjame cuidarte- me suplico cambiando de lugar para sentarse a mi lado.

Levy-lu-chan debes tener a alguien que te proteja, deja que Loki te cuide-me dijo intentando convencerme.

Sin duda necesitaba alguien que me proteja ya que Natsu no lo haría, Loki es mi mejor amigo él siempre me ha cuidado, es como un hermano para mí pero para el yo era más que una hermana y eso siempre lo supe. Sin más que pensar asiento con la cabeza para aprobar a mi nuevo guardián, él me sonríe y Levy solo nos observa algo preocupada ya que como yo ella sabía exactamente sobre los sentimientos de Loki.

Loki-bien entonces esta noche me mudo aquí-dijo sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

Lucy-a… acaso, ¿piensas vivir aquí?-le pregunte algo confundida por la situación.

Loki-claro quiero cuidarte tiempo completo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Lucy-no creo que eso sea buena idea-le dije pensando en las consecuencias que podría llevar el que viva en la mansión junto con Natsu.

Levy-yo pienso igual pero lu-chan deberías reconsiderar que estarías sola sin Loki-

Ella tenía razón me sentiría muy sola sin él pero… si Natsu se entera se enfadara aún más conmigo.

Loki-no te preocupes no are nada para que él se enfade-me dijo leyendo a la perfección mis pensamientos.

Lucy-está bien-le dije regalándole una leve sonrisa al aceptar.

Levy-aunque… la idea de que Natsu se enfade no es mala, de esa forma tendrás una mejor escusa de por qué cancelaste la boda-me dijo dándome una idea.

Era claro que en algún momento me pediría una explicación, me gustaría mucho decirle que fue por una amenaza de muerte en su contra pero no podía, el habría sido capaz de buscar a ese maldito para vengarse y protegerme pero estoy segura que saldría herido o peor muerto y no pienso dejar que eso pase. Decidida por la idea de Levy tomo la mano de Loki para hacer que me mire a los ojos, él se sorprendió pero de todos modos me correspondió la mirada.

Lucy-Loki dejare que vivas conmigo pero… debes prometer que no le dirás a Natsu la verdad… y que… mentiras diciendo que ahora al que amo es a ti…-dije sin mirarlo y escondiendo mi mirada debajo de mi cabello.

Dándose cuenta lo mucho que sufría toma mi mentón para levantar mi mirada, me sonreía pero no era una sonrisa arrogante ni triunfante era una sonrisa leve de… lastima, él me amaba, su amor no era correspondido solo lo estaba utilizando para no caer en la tentación de volver a los brazos de Natsu y él sabía todo eso pero aun así asintió para aceptar mi propuesta.

Loki-descuida te ayudare-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Lucy-gracias Loki cuento contigo-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me sentía segura a su lado, el me cuidaría a partir de hoy y yo dejaría que Natsu pensara que lo deje por él, eso era lo mejor, por suerte para mi él se cree cualquier cosa y si había una buena mentira para que caiga era esa.

Los tres seguimos hablando de como conviviríamos juntos con Natsu dando vueltas en la casa, Loki se quedaría en la habitación junto a la mía, si había algo que sobraba en la mansión eran habitaciones, pensamos seriamente como actuar frente a él, yo me portaría de manera… enamorada con Loki, sabía que eso aria que me odiara mas pero no tenía opción. Cuando terminamos de hacer ´arreglos´ Levy decidió irse junto con Loki a preparar la mudanza.

Cuando se fueron estaba agotada, mis ojos me dolían de tanto llorar esa tarde, derrotada me recuesto en el sillón, intento dormir pero el sonido de alguien acercarse ase que quiera sentarme pero no lo hago al ver que era Natsu quien se aproximaba, sierro mis ojos para fingir dormir, él se acerca y murmura algo, no logro escucharlo pero tenía la gran necesidad de abrir los ojos y lanzarme sobre el para besarlo, cuando ya no siento su presencia me doy cuenta de que se fue.

Lucy-"sé que me odias… pero no me importa, siempre te amare… aunque la culpa me consuma no dejare que nadie te haga daño"- pensé encerrando en mi mano la llave que colgaba de mi cuello como siempre.

Cuando por fin abro mis ojos lo busco con la mirada para saber si podría levantarme, notando que no se encontraba me siento en el sillón nuevamente para poder levantarme y estirar mis brazos.

Natsu- ¿estas cansada?-me pregunto desde detrás del sillón.

Él estaba mirándome parado detrás de mí, sentía como su mirada pegaba en mi espalda y por miedo no quise cruzarme con ella asique me quedo dándole la espalda para que no vea que estaba nerviosa.

No sabía que responder, un silencio nos rodeó hasta que noto que él rodea el sillón y se sienta frente a mí, cuando por fin lo veo lo note extraño, de alguna forma no era el, su mirada había cambiado, su forma de hablar era seria, estaba tranquilo pero aun podía notar su odio.

Natsu-debo hablar contigo- me dijo rompiendo ese silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Me sorprendió que me dijera eso, no sabía que responder así que solo me dedique a escucharlo.

Natsu-Lucy yo… no puedo evitarlo aun te amo… pero no te preocupes pronto dejare de hacerlo… el odio ganara-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Sin dejarme responder se levantó y se fue, mi cabeza me decía que lo siguiera, lo abrase y bese para que olvide su odio pero no podía debía seguir aferrada al plan de separarme de él.

Lucy-"lo logre… logre que me odie nuevamente espero que ese maldito este feliz ahora"-pensaba serrando mi puño con fuerza para detener el llanto y las ganas de destruir todo lo que me rodeaba.

Me sentía mal, sus palabras me lastimaron pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Sé que todo se arruino y no importa que haga el daño ya está hecho lo siento Natsu enserio lo siento…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando vi a ese idiota la sangre me hirvió, deteste el saber que ella lo había invitado estaba seguro que fue su culpa el que nos separáramos pero no podía hacer nada asique decidí irme, cuando nos cruzamos no pude evitar mirar sus ojos, se notaba que estuvo llorando mucho tiempo, tenía la intención de tomarla y besarla pero reaccione en el momento en que recordé todo, esos ojos que me miraban con amor ahora solo me miran con lastima, eso es lo siente por mí ahora… lastima.

Me aferre a mi odio por un momento para decirle fríamente que la esperaban ella solo me ignoro y paso por mi lado yo, solo la miraba seriamente alejándose. Cuando entre en razón me dirigí a la cocina para poder prepararme algo de comer ya que con todo lo que había pasado olvide mi hambre.

Cuando termino me dirijo hacia la sala, como no escuche ningún sonido supuse que ya no había nadie asique entre pero hay estaba ella durmiendo, por un momento me olvide de todo lo que me hiso y me acerque, estaba perdido, la forma en la que su cabello caía sobre la almohada de sillón, sus ojos serrados suavemente y sus labios, esos labios que antes solo me pertenecían a mí, me hicieron perderme en mis pensamientos.

Natsu-"¿Por qué me hiciste amarte Lucy?"-pensé mientras seguía mirando sus labios.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme esa pregunta, pero no tenía el valor de hacerle esa pregunta sabía que ella solo no me respondería o que si me respondía era seguro que me dolería.

La amo, aun la amo pero no dejare que ese amor me gane, peleare contra mí mismo hasta que logre olvidarla, olvidare todo y solo quedara el odio y el rencor.

Decidido me alejo pero antes de hacerlo la miro por última vez, ella aun dormía, me acerco un poco para susurrar algo frente a sus labios.

Natsu- te amo… y… te odio…-le dije en vos baja para que nadie, ni ella escuchara.

Dicho esto me incorpore nuevamente y antes de irme fui detrás del sillón para buscar un libro en la estantería cuando siento que detrás de mí ella se estaba levantando, en el momento en que le hable estaba nerviosa pude notarlo aunque no me mirara, la conocía muy bien como para saberlo, decidido a aclararle mis pensamientos me siento frente a ella y lo digo, ella se sorprendió pero no deje que me respondiera y solo Salí de la sala, la deje atrás junto con mis sentimientos los cuales en cuanto la vea de nuevo volverían.

Cansado me dirijo a mi cuarto pero me detengo al recordar que me encontraría solo si iba hacia ahí, entonces decido cambiar mi rumbo hacia el cuarto de mi padre, en cuanto llego tomo mi teléfono y marco el número de Jellal para hablar con él.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-hola-contesta desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Natsu-necesito que vengas-dijo rápidamente sin dejar que siga hablando.

Jellal-¿paso algo malo?-pregunta al notar que su vos no era la de siempre.

Natsu-te contare cuando llegues-respondió seriamente para luego colgar el teléfono.

Cansado se recuesta en la cama para esperar a su amigo, cuando él llega lo primero con lo que se encuentra es con un Natsu dormido y roncando del cansancio, con cautela se acerca, toma una almohada y lo golpea con ella para molestarlo. Exaltado se despierta y lo ve frente a él con la almohada en su mano.

Natsu-¿Qué diablos haces?-le pregunta enojado.

Jellal-eso fue por colgarme el teléfono idiota-dijo mirándolo seriamente y abandonando la almohada sobre la cama.

Natsu-lo siento… pero ya que viniste necesito tu ayuda-le dijo sentándose en su cama para comenzar la charla seria.

Jellal-claro después de todo soy tu padrin…-

Natsu-no-dijo interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir.

Jellal-¿no?... ¿acaso paso algo?-pregunta algo preocupado por su reacción.

Natsu-Lucy… cánselo nuestra boda-respondió cabizbajo.

Jellal-¿la cánselo? Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunta sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

Sin saber que responder esconde su mirada, el peliazul no consigue respuesta pero en el momento en que su amigo bajo la vista se dio cuenta que algo malo había pasado y que por su bien y por el de Natsu no debía preguntar nada.

Natsu-estoy solo… por favor podrías quedarte, lo que más necesito ahora es un amigo-le dice aun sin mirarlo con vos deprimida.

Jellal-claro puedes contar conmigo-le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos.

El pelirosa con las pocas ganas que tenía le regala una sonrisa para agradecerle el estar a su lado como buen amigo mientras que Jellal lo miraba intentando comprender el por qué su mirada y forma de hablar habían cambiado, la respuesta era obvia para él, esa mujer a la que su amigo amaba ya no está, porque lo hiso no importaba pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que sin importar lo que pase el apoyaría a su amigo para que no vuelva a sentirse solo.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como dije en un principio no se preocupen tanto y tengan paciencia bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	7. compañias

Capítulo 7: compañías.

Sin poder hacer nada contra su dolor la rubia se fue a su cuarto para poder tomar una ducha fría, mientras que su amiga se dedicaba a ayudar a Loki con la mudanza en el cuarto de al lado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en el cuarto de Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki-Levy ¿crees que Lucy se encuentre mejor?-le pregunta levantando una caja del suelo para luego colocarla sobre la cama.

Levy-en verdad no lo creo, ella lo ama y no se olvidara de ese amor tan rápido-responde mientras se acerca a él para abrir la caja y tomar la ropa que estaba dentro.

Sin responderle nada la ayuda a acomodar las prendas una por una dentro del gran closet aun lado de su nueva cama, terminando eso continuaron con las demás cajas que contenían vienes preciados, fotos de Lucy y él, de su familia, libros, y trofeos.

Loki-"espero que Lucy sepa olvidarlo"-piensa con la mirada perdida en una foto donde se encontraban los dos.

Sus pensamientos lo traicionaban al pensar que esa era su oportunidad de ganar su corazón pero su lado bueno le decía que no debía hacerlo ya que eso sería muy cruel de su parte.

Lucy-valla quedo muy bien-dice entrando en el cuarto y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Saliendo del trance deja rápidamente el cuadro sobre la mesa de noche aun lado de su cama, para poder voltearse a verla.

Loki-oye ya que estas aquí ayúdanos- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucy-claro déjame estas cajas a mí-responde devolviéndole la sonrisa y señalando las cajas aun lado.

Levy-bueno creo que ya termine, será mejor que me valla o Gajeel se enfadara conmigo-dice tomando la chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama.

Lucy-claro déjame acompañarte-dice amablemente.

Aceptando la propuesta de su amiga salen ambas del cuarto, mientras se alejaban Loki escuchaba atento sus voces, cuando dejo de escucharlas se da cuenta de que ya se alejaron lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo.

Loki-valla se veía muy hermosa con el cabello húmedo-se dice a si mismo mientras se dirige a su cama para poder sentarse.

Natsu-deberías verla cuando lo tiene empapado- le dice desde atrás.

Sorprendido se da vuelta y ahí estaba el pelirosa, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

Loki-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta seriamente.

Natsu-eso es lo que yo debería preguntar-responde acercándose a él-¿Por qué tus cosas están en mi casa?-continua ya frente a él.

Loki-Lucy me pidió que viva aquí-respondió mirándolo firme a los ojos.

Natsu-¿Lucy?... –suspira cabizbajo y serrando su puño con fuerza-ya entiendo-continua para luego darse vuelta y querer salir.

Lucy-lo siento Lok…-llega pero se detiene en la puerta al tener a Natsu frente a ella.

Un silencio los rodea, un silencio que también rodeo al castaño que los observaba, sus miradas no querían separarse, para él era inevitable el pensar que dejaría de amarla sabiendo que eso sería imposible si tenía que verla todos los días.

Natsu-"¡Natsu entra en razón!... lo siento… solo por esta vez olvidare todo"-piensa discutiendo consigo mismo dentro de su cabeza.

Decidido se acerca a ella para rápidamente tomar su cintura acercando sus cuerpos y poder robarle un beso, sorprendida intenta separarse pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos comienzan a serrarse haciendo que sus labios correspondan aquel beso con todo el amor y pasión que intentaba con fuerzas dejar atrás.

Ese beso se lo decía todo ellos aún se amaban, el verlo le dolía pero no podía hacer nada contra ello asique solo salió del cuarto pasando por su lado sin que se den cuenta.

Dándose cuenta de que el castaño se fue continua besándola con todo el amor que le quedaba y que no podía deshacer, ella estaba en sus brazos como antes y eso lo hacía feliz el recordar todos esos momentos en los que fue solo suya, en los que pasaron felices como pareja, ya sin respiración se separan y solo se dedican a mirarse a los ojos, intentando entrar en razón la rubia se golpea mentalmente para así lograr separarse de él.

Natsu-con eso quedo claro-dijo rompiendo el silencio que nuevamente los rodeaba.

Lucy-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta nerviosa desviando su mirada para que no lo note.

Natsu-que aún no puedes resistir mis besos-le dijo con vos seductora.

Acercándose nuevamente a ella toma su mentón para que lo mire a los ojos, mirándola seriamente acerca su rostro para poder rosar sus labios y esperar atento su reacción, no podía evitarlo necesitaba jugar con aquellos labios suaves tal y como antes lo hacía, mientras que ella solo se dedicaba a intentar resistir.

Lucy-Natsu… detente por favor…-suplica serrando sus ojos al sentir sus labios rosando los suyos.

Su mente gritaba que deje de jugar y la bese pero no podía eso sería lo mismo que volver a caer a sus pies como siempre, entrando nuevamente en razón se separa rápidamente para poder escapar corriendo de ahí.

Lucy- "¿Por qué me hiso eso?... se supone que debe odiarme"-pensó mientras corría en busca de su amigo.

Al verla alejarse se queda pensando y repasando una y otra vez aquel beso que aun podía sentir en sus labios.

Natsu-"debo admitirlo lo extrañaba… su aroma, sus labios, sus miradas… pero debo superarlo para lograr olvidarla"-piensa mirando perdido la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escapando de Natsu llega hasta el jardín, buscando con la mirada lo logra encontrar, Loki estaba sentado con una hoja y lápiz escribiendo, sin dudarlo dos veces se acerca a él para poder sentarse a su lado.

Lucy-lo siento-le dijo mirándolo con culpa por haberlo dejado a un lado.

Loki-descuida, pero Lucy… ¿porque no le dices la verdad?-pregunta mirándola preocupado.

Lucy-bueno… si le digo la verdad el cometería una locura y no quiero que eso pase… además ese maldito ara lo que sea para estar conmigo… si algo le pasa yo…-dice tomando su llave con fuerza al imaginarse un mundo sin él.

Loki-pero tú lo amas… ¿acaso dejaras que él te odie el resto de tu vida?-

Lucy-si eso lo pone a salvo entonces lo dejare-dice seriamente mirando el suelo debajo de ella.

Loki-¡eso es absurdo!-grita perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y tirando al suelo la hoja y lápiz que estaban en sus manos.

Su grito la asusto, nunca entes le había gritado de esa forma, él estaba furioso, pero ella lo estaba aún más.

Lucy-¡¿crees que esto me gusta?! ¡El hombre que amo me odia y debo dejar que lo haga!-contesta también gritando y levantándose de su lugar para enfrentarlo.

Sus palabras lo decían todo ella sufría más de lo que pensaba, arrepentido toma sus manos para que lo mire a los ojos y poder hablarle más calmado.

Loki-descuida arreglaremos todo juntos-le dijo ya calmado y mirándola seriamente.

Lucy-gracias… pero no importa que haga el daño ya está hecho-dijo desviando su mirada hacia el suelo al recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Sin poder aguantar más una lágrima se escapa de su ojo, lo sabía, sabía exactamente que nada de lo que haga aria que Natsu olvidar nuevamente su odio, ya la perdono una vez y era imposible que lo haga por segunda vez, con esa idea en su cabeza libera el llanto que tanto pedía salir, intentando calmarla, la acerca a él para que se descargue sobre su pecho.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sus labios contra los míos, su perfume en el aire que nos rodeaba y su respiración agitada, todo eso era lo que más extrañaba de ella cuando la tenía cerca, ese momento en el que volví a presenciar toda mi debilidad, ella era toda mi debilidad, no pude evitar poseerla en ese momento ¿Por qué? Simple, porque aun la amo pero no dejare que me gane después de todo ella ya no me ama aunque sus besos no me dijeron lo mismo, al principio se negó pero en el momento en que me correspondió me di cuenta, aún le queda algo de amor por mí, no, no le queda algo… ella aun me ama con la misma intensidad con la que siempre lo hiso.

Con esa idea en mi cabeza me dirijo a mi nuevo cuarto, el cuarto en el que solo ahí podía pensar claramente, cuando llego me quito mi camisa y me recuesto, estaba agotado aquel beso me dejo sin respiración, sierro mis ojos para recordarlo ¡ahí estaba! Nuevamente viene a mi mente la forma en la que me besaba.

Natsu-"¿Por qué me dijiste que ya no me amabas?... ese beso fue real"-pienso mirando perdido el techo sobre mí.

No conseguía respuesta, derrotado tomo una de mis almohadas para abrasarla y simular su cuerpo para por fin quedarme dormido.

"estamos en el jardín él y yo como siempre lo estábamos cuando necesitaba de su consejo… -necesito tu ayuda- le dije intentando contener la alegría de poder tenerlo a mi lado para tener una conversación seria, el solo me mira seriamente hasta que por fin me habla, -debes hacerlo solo-me respondió tomando mis hombros para que levante la vista, -¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer solo?-le pregunto impaciente por su respuesta, -olvidar-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa para luego desaparecer frente e mis ojos como si fuera parte de una niebla"

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que mi respiración estaba agitada, mire mi pecho y estaba sudando, ¿Qué demonios fue ese sueño?, intentando relajarme respiro profundo, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el baño cundo llego me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta de que unas lágrimas se habían escapado de mis ojos, ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía exactamente pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que mi padre quiere que lo descubra solo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gracias a Loki pude calmarme, el me abrasaba con fuerza contra su pecho, cuando el nota que ya me calme se separa de mi para mirar mi rostro en busca de alguna lagrima.

Loki-parece que ya te quitaste todas las ganas-me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Lucy-sí, gracias-le dije riendo y limpiando la única lagrima que caía por mi mejilla.

Olvidando todos mis problemas reímos juntos y me tranquilizo, por un momento ya no me sentía sola, él estaba ahí para mí y eso me hacía feliz.

Lucy-ya es tarde vamos-le dije tomando su muñeca para que me siguiera.

Haciéndome caso comienza a caminar detrás de mí, cuando entramos a la casa vamos directamente a la cocina donde le pedimos a virgo que nos prepare comida, mientras esperábamos nos sentamos en la sala a mirar televisión, un golpe en la puerta hace que me levante, rápidamente me dirijo hacia ahí cuando abro la puerta frente a mí se encontraba Jellal con unas maletas ocupando sus dos manos.

Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte algo sorprendida mirando sus maletas.

Jellal-Natsu me pidió que viva aquí-me respondió, empujándome para poder pasar.

No sabía por qué pero sentía que me hablaba de una forma seria y fría, al parecer ya sabía todo lo ocurrido y no lo culpo de qué me trate de esa forma ya que como amigo es natural que me odie por lastimar a Natsu.

Sin darme importancia tomo sus maletas y se alejó hacia el lado donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones, yo solo lo veía alejarse, cuando noto que se alejó me dirijo hacia la sala donde Loki me esperaba.

Loki-oye ¿sucede algo malo?-me dijo en cuanto vio mi rostro.

Estaba preocupada no sabía exactamente como resultarían las cosas a partir de ese día en el que Natsu, Loki, Jellal y yo viviríamos juntos en la mansión, pero al menos estaba aliviada por una cosa y es que Natsu ya no se encontraría solo…

Fin del capítulo 7.

Bueno espero que el beso les haya gustado al igual que ustedes necesitaba leerlo…. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	8. rencores

Hi minna.

Vieron el capítulo nuevo de Fairy Tail…. Lo sé yo cuando lo vi llore (pobre gray)… bueno en fin aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 8: rencores.

Cuando su amigo llego, juntos comenzaron a desempacar maletas en el cuarto aun lado del suyo, una vez terminada la ardua tarea decidieron ir a la cocina para refrescarse.

Natsu-entonces ella te recibió-dice mientras caminaban.

Jellal-así es, parecía sorprendida pero supongo que ella tampoco te pregunto si podría traer a ese idiota aquí ¿verdad?-contesto mirándolo de reojo.

Sin responder nada solo agacha la cabeza, el tan solo recordar el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con aquella nueva persona en su vida, la persona que le había quitado el amor de su rubia.

Jellal-oye que te parece si hoy nos juntamos con los muchachos-le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para sacarlo de su depresión.

Natsu-gracias pero no creo que sea buena idea, solo les deprimiré el día-dice intentando sonreír.

Jellal-no te preocupes eso no pasara-responde regalándole una sonrisa.

Sin nada más que decir para negarse solo asiente rendido con la cabeza, feliz de que aceptara toma su teléfono rápidamente y comienza a hacer llamadas, cuándo llegan a la cocina donde virgo preparaba comida se sientan en la mesa, mientras el peliazul seguía haciendo planes Natsu observaba con entretenido la forma rápida en la que virgo cocinaba.

Natsu-virgo ¿que estas cocinando?-pregunta mirando con hambre la comida que aun preparaba.

Virgo-es la cena de él joven Loki y de la señorita-responde seriamente mientras cortaba los vegetales con una increíble agilidad.

Sin darse cuenta su rostro se tornó serio, el tan solo pensar en sus nombre juntos en una oración lo hacían sentir mal, sentía como si algo en él se quebrara y ardiera con tal intensidad que podría cometer suicidio.

Jellal-¿celoso?-pregunta con vos burlona.

Natsu-no… y aunque lo estuviera no creo que le importe-dice serrando su puño para evitar desquitarse con su amigo.

Levantándose de un salto de su asiento se para frente a los platos ya listos que virgo dejo aun lado de ella acomodados para llevarlos a donde el par se encontraba.

Natsu-a ella no le gustan las cebollas virgo, le provocan nauseas-dice señalando los pequeños pedacitos de cebolla sobre el plato.

Virgo-no lo sabía joven, en un momento lo corrijo-responde tomando el plato para comenzar a prepararlo nuevamente.

Mirando con odio el plato que le pertenecía a Loki sierra con fuerza su puño pensando que ese plato podría haber sido de él, recordando algo se acerca a una de las lacenas para sacar algo, el peliazul solo lo observaba curioso y preocupado por lo estaría por hacer, se sorprende al ver que el pelirosa solo sacaba un pequeño frasco de condimento.

Natsu-ten virgo si le pones esto no dejara ni una miga al plato-le dice regalándole una sonrisa para que le crea.

Virgo-¿canela?-pregunta algo confundida por la extraña mescla que se aria.

Natsu-si, nunca se da cuenta pero le encanta-dice dejando el frasco sobre la mesada para que pueda tomarlo.

Sin esperar si le hiso caso o no, vuelve a dirigirse a su silla para sentarse frente a su amigo quien lo miraba extrañado y algo preocupado por él.

Natsu-¿Qué?-le pregunta algo enojado de que lo mire de esa forma.

Jellal-o nada solo pensaba que eres un idiota- le dice seriamente para que no lo tome como una broma.

Natsu-¿y por qué soy un idiota?-pregunta mirándolo enojado.

Jellal-amigo es obvio que no podrás olvidarla-le dice correspondiéndole la mirada para enfrentarlo.

Natsu-claro que podre solo necesito tiempo-dice desviando su mirada para que no note que mentía.

Jellal- ¡deja de decir estupideces Natsu!-grita enojado liberando toda su furia y levantándose de la silla para enfrentarlo.

Su grito no solo se escuchó en la cocina sino también en la sala donde Loki y Lucy se encontraban, los cuales al escucharlo se asustaron pero no le dieron importancia al no entender lo que pasaba. Dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que hablaba se vuelve a sentar para tomar aire y calmarse.

Jellal-deja de comportarte como un niño y pelea idiota-le dice con una vos amenazante pero baja.

Natsu-lo siento pero no peleare por alguien que no me ama- contesta con el mismo tono de vos.

Rendido por la terquedad de su amigo se deja caer derrotado sobre el respaldo de su silla, ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer para hacerlo entrar en razón?, sin encontrar respuesta suspira profundo algo agotado de tener que tratar con un idiota como él, mientras que el pelirosa solo observaba perdido su pulsera para encontrar una respuesta a las palabras que se encontraban dentro de su cabeza "olvidar" esas fueron las palabras de su padre pero ¿a qué se refería?...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la sala ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Comiendo sentados en el piso de la sala con los platos de comida sobre la mesa de centro estaban Loki y Lucy quienes luego de tanto hablar se cansaron y comenzaron a comer gustosos lo que virgo dejo para ellos.

Lucy-esto esta delicioso-suspira al colocar un bocado en su boca.

Loki-oye ¿porque tu plato es diferente?-pregunta con vos de niño mirando el plato de su amiga.

Lucy-no lo sé pero no importa esta delicioso, no comía algo así desde que….-se calla al recordar.

Loki-¿desde qué?-pregunta para que complete la frase.

Lucy-no importa-dice cabizbaja intentando olvidar.

Loki-oye déjame probar tu plato-le dice extendiendo su cubierto para probar.

Aceptando le acerca su plato para que tome un bocado, en el momento en que come un poco toma rápidamente una servilleta para escupir en ella.

Loki-sabe horrible-le dice asqueado por lo que acababa de escupir.

Lucy-¿sí? A mí me encanta-dice riéndose de su reacción.

Ignorando que su amigo escupiera lo que le dio a probar, continua comiendo gustosa de su plato con una sonrisa al recordar los momentos en los que Natsu le preparaba con amor sus platos favoritos.

Ooo000oooooo00000oo00o00 esa noche ooooo00000ooooooo000oooo00

Mientras Natsu se duchaba el peliazul se preparaba para recibir a sus amigos en la sala, una golpe en la puerta le avisa que la gente ya llego, apresurado corre hacia la puerta para recibirlos.

Jellal-ya era hora de que llegaran-le dice abriendo y asiéndose a un lado para que todos pasen.

Gray-lo siento Lluvia quería ir al cine-le dice entrando y estrechando su mano en forma de saludo.

Laxus-¿dónde está el pequeño idiota?-pregunta entrando sin saludar a la casa.

Gajeel- si ¿en dónde está salamander?-pregunta entrando detrás de este y mirando a su alrededor para buscarlo.

Jellal-está en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse-contesta serrando la puerta al ver que ya todos se encontraban dentro.

Gray-ese idiota, ¿Cuánto puede tardar una persona en cambiarse?-pregunta enojado.

Natsu -tienes algún problema conmigo heladera con patas-dice apareciendo por detrás de este.

Jellal-oigan tranquilos-dice intentando separarlo colocándose en medio.

Laxus-ya déjense de tonterías y vámonos-dice tomando a ambos del cuello de la camisa para levantarlos en el aire.

Asustados por la presencia y el aura asesina del rubio se separan enojados, sin darles importancias a sus amigos el pelirosa toma sus llaves y sale de la casa sin decir una palabra.

Laxus-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunta mirando a Jellal para que le conteste.

Jellal-es Lucy… ella cánselo su boda y lo dejo por otro-dice deprimido mirando hacia la puerta por donde salió Natsu.

Gray-¿Lucy hiso eso?-pregunta sorprendido.

Gajeel-entonces es por eso-dice también sorprendido.

Jellal-así es, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado pero… estoy seguro de que hay algo más detrás de esto-dice seriamente volviendo la mirada hacia ellos.

Laxus-¿a qué te refieres?-

Jellal-hablaremos de esto luego, nos está esperando-dice tomando la llave de su auto para que lo sigan.

Quedándose con la intriga le hacen caso y salen los tres hacia fuera de la casa, en el momento en que salen se dan cuenta de que el auto de Natsu junto con su conductor no se encontraban, preocupados comienzan a buscarlo con la mirada pero no se encontraba en ningún lado.

Jellal-ese maldito se escapó-dice enojado mirando a sus amigos.

Laxus-tranquilízate, seguro quiso desquitarse solo-dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

Gray-ese estúpido-reniega enojado.

Gajeel-maldito salamander-se queja serrando su puño con fuerza.

Jellal-olvídenlo, lo mejor será que entremos-dice volviendo a entrar a la casa junto con los demás detrás.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escape, no quería que ellos estén conmigo, sabía que lo hacían para ayudarme pero no podía estar ahí, asique solo los deje atrás, llegue hasta un bar cerca de casa, las calles estaban vacías, ya todo había oscurecido, sin darle importancia entre y lo primero que vi fue una pequeña sala con poca gente, era perfecto, cuando me siento pido una botella de alcohol, no estoy acostumbrado a beber asique en cuanto tome un sorbo no pude evitar asquearme el sabor era amargo, ignorando eso continúe bebiendo hasta que logre acostumbrarme.

Natsu-"si tan solo pudiera olvidarla"-pensé mirando el vaso que se encontraba vacío en mi mano.

No podía sacarla de mi cabeza, pero lo más importante no podía sacarla de mi pecho, ¿Por qué me atormentaba de esa manera? Llevando a ese idiota a mí casa, el lugar donde solo yo podía estar con ella, mi cabeza da vueltas de tanto beber, empiezo a perder el control de mis pensamientos.

Una y otra vez se repetían los momentos que vivimos juntos, pero había uno que más me llamo la atención y que reflexione por un largo momento.

Natsu-"¿quién era ese maldito?"-pensé al recordar las lágrimas derramadas por un desconocido.

Sabía que ella sufrió ese día, el hombre que mató a mi padre y acosaba a Lucy seguía rondando en nuestras vidas.

Natsu-"¿será por eso que ella?... ¡no!... fue por culpa de ese estúpido presumido… al menos no tendré que preocuparme por ella ya que él la cuidara, pero si no llega a hacerlo yo mismo me encargare de que page por dejar que la lastimen"-pensé serrando mi puño al imaginarme el rostro de ese tonto.

Intentando olvidar tomo la botella a mi lado para servirme nuevamente y poder seguir bebiendo, ya estaba en mi límite, no podía dejar de tambalearme en mi silla, recordando a mis amigos intento levantarme pero no podía hasta que alguien me ayuda.

Natsu-gracias-le dije al hombre que tomo mi brazo y rodeo su cuello para arrastrarme.

-no te preocupes tú me ayudaste y te lo debía-me respondió.

No sabía quién era no podía distinguir su rostro ya que me encontraba casi inconsciente, mis ojos se cerraban, estaba agotado pero cuando recordé su rostro, su hermosos rostro, respire profundo y me separe de aquella persona para poder caminar por mi cuenta.

Natsu-debo ir con ella-dije intentando mantener el equilibrio y sujetándome de las paredes.

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso-….

Fin del capítulo 8.

Hooooooo que bueno que se pusooo…Soy muy mala me encanta dejarlos con la intriga.

Nos vemos en la próxima….

Rewiews please.


	9. escape y preocupacion

Capítulo 9: escape y preocupación.

Natsu-debo ir con ella-dije intentando mantener el equilibrio y sujetándome de las paredes.

-lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso-

Esa persona que en un momento me ayudo ahora me estaba deteniendo, apoyando su mano en mi hombro me da vuelta para que lo mire, entonces lo pude ver, era la misma persona de aquélla ves.

Natsu-eres tu…-dije sorprendido pero en el momento en que recuerdo lo que acababa de decirme entro en razón-¿a qué te refieres con eso?-le dije cambiando el tema rápidamente.

-solo digo, que no dejare que vallas con mi Lucy-me dijo en tono arrogante.

Natsu-¿tu Lucy?-le dije intentando entender, manteniendo el enojo y el equilibrio.

-así es, no importa lo que hagas ella será mía-me dijo sonriendo malvadamente como la primera vez que nos conocimos.

Natsu-¿solo tuya?... espera… eres tu… ¡tú fuiste!-le grite con toda la furia que dentro de mí se encontraba.

Por fin lo conocí, la persona que mato a mi padre, aquel que me quito la única persona que tenía en mi vida, no podía controlarme quería matarlo, quería vengarme.

-valla parece que lo descubriste-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos rojos amenazantes.

Natsu-¿Por qué lo hiciste maldito?-pregunte intentando mantener la calma cerrando mi puño.

-¿Por qué?, bueno él se interponía asique simplemente lo mate-me respondió sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos.

Su forma de hablar me enfurecía aún más, no le daba importancia al hecho de haber matado a una persona solo para poseer a otra, no sabía que hacer quería golpearlo como siempre pensé que lo haría si lo tenía enfrente pero con el estado en que estaba no podía ni mantenerme de pie.

Mirándome con indiferencia, pasa por mi lado para irse ignorando por completo que me encontraba frente a él, sujetándome de la pared me doy vuelta para verlo alejarse, antes de irse por completo se detiene y me mira de reojo.

-si llegas a entrometerte te pasara lo mismo a ti-me dijo mientras yo solo veía en su perfil una sonrisa y mirada desquiciada.

Enojado intento acercarme pero él me ignora nuevamente y se aleja, en mi mente solo se repetían una y otra vez sus palabras "ella será mía".

Natsu-"como si fuera a permitirlo"-pensé apretando mis dientes para mantenerme calmado.

Dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar me golpeo mentalmente para corregirme, ella ya no me amaba y no le importara que yo la cuide si tenía a ese idiota a su lado.

Natsu-aunque intente evitarlo aun la amo-me reconocí a mí mismo.

Mi odio hacia ella era pequeño comparado con el amor que aún le tenía, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin encontrar respuesta suspira profundo e intenta levantarse, logrando mantenerse de pie, da unos pasos hacia afuera para poder verificar si con un poco de aire fresco podría seguir pero era inútil, cuando esta por caer una mano lo ayuda a mantenerse.

Lissana-Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?-le dijo preocupada tomando su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Natsu-¿Lissana?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta con la mirada perdida.

Lissana-mis amigas me dejaron sola y estaba por ir a tu casa por Laxus-explica.

Natsu-ya veo… lo siento no puedo hablar debo irme-dijo intentando caminar.

Lissana-espera déjame llevarte tu no podrás solo-le dice tomando su brazo nuevamente para rodear su cuello con él.

Natsu-no, si Lucy te ve ella…-dice pero se detiene al recordar- "es cierto… ya no le importo"-piensa cabizbajo.

Lissana-¿vamos?-le pregunto intentando cambiar el tema.

Natsu-s…si vamos, mi auto esta hay-le dice señalando el auto estacionado en frente.

Asiéndole caso lo lleva a rastras hasta su auto, cuando llega lo suelta para que se apoye en la puerta y extiende su mano para que le entregue las llaves, el pelirosa acepta y se las entrega, rápidamente introduce la llave y abre la puerta del copiloto asiéndolo ingresar con cuidado.

Al terminar de ubicarlo rodea el auto y entra en el asiento del conductor para poder arrancar. Luego del corto viaje llegan hasta la casa de este, estacionando enfrente sale y lo ayuda a bajar.

Lissana-bien ya llegamos déjame ayudarte-le dice extendiendo su mano para que la tome.

Natsu-gracias pero no necesitas hacerlo-le dice intentando ser amable.

Lissana-no importa, de todos modos tenía que venir por Laxus-responde regalándole una sonrisa para que acepte.

Sin nada más que decir acepta su ayuda, toma su mano y sale del auto con mucho cuidado de no cae sobre ella por los mareos. Una vez fuera la albina lo lleva hasta la puerta de la casa, Natsu saca de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y con una de ellas abre la puerta.

En el momento en que ingresan se dirigen a la sala para que el pelirosa pueda sentarse, pero se detienen en seco al ver ahí a Lucy y Loki viendo televisión y riendo con un tazón de palomitas en las manos.

Lissana-buenas noches-dice saludando y haciendo que el par se voltee a verlos.

Lucy-¿Lissana?-pregunta sorprendida al verla con Natsu abrazando su cuello.

El verlos juntos la sorprendió, ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, ese fue la única pregunta que se cruzó por su cabeza en el momento en que los vio.

Lissana-creo que esto es tuyo-dice riendo y acercándose con Natsu para sentarlo en uno de los sillones.

Comprendiendo se da cuenta de que ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido en los días anteriores, el tan solo pensar que ella se aprovecharía de la situación seria imposible.

Lucy-¿Natsu te encuentras bien?-le pregunta ignorando las personas que los rodeaban.

El escucharla preocupada por él lo sorprendió, el pensar que le importaba lo hace feliz.

Loki-Lissana ayúdame a preparar un café para Natsu-le dice asiéndole una seña para que se aleje con él.

Dejándolos solos se dirigen juntos a la cocina, en cuanto el par se fue un silencio incomodo los rodeo, intentando hablar el pelirosa se incorpora en su asiento para decirle algo.

Natsu-lo siento-le dice en vos baja para que sus amigos no escuchen.

Lucy-¿lo sientes, por qué?-le pregunta confundida.

Natsu-rompí mi promesa lo siento-responde con vos dormida.

Intentando entender lo que decía se queda pensando, no entendía a que promesa se refería, sin darle importancia, se rinde al recordar que seguro decía tonterías por el estado en el que se encontraba.

Natsu-Lucy-dice llamando nuevamente su atención-lo conocí-continua seriamente.

Lucy-¿a quién?-le pregunta aun confundida.

Natsu-conocí al maldito que mato a mi padre-dice mirando perdido su pulsera y sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

Lucy-¿lo conociste?-dice levantándose de un salto del sillón-¿te hiso daño?-continua tocando su pecho desesperada para buscar heridas en el.

Sorprendido por su reacción toma sus manos para que levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos, viéndola seriamente se da cuenta de que su mirada rápidamente se tornó llorosa.

Natsu-¿Por qué te preocupas?-le pregunta seriamente.

Lucy-"no puedo evitarlo te amo idiota"-piensa serrando sus ojos con fuerza para evitar decirlo en vos alta.

Natsu-dímelo-exige casi gritando.

Al no encontrar respuestas o una mirada de su parte, se levanta del sillón un tomando sus manos para rápidamente soltarlas y sujetar su cintura acercándola a él.

Lucy-suéltame-dice asustada por lo que podría hacer.

Intentando ignorarlo mira hacia otro lado para evitar otra de sus preguntas pero se sorprende al sentir como su mano acariciaba su mejilla, volviendo la mirada hacia él, se pierde inmediatamente en sus ojos.

Lucy-"solo esta ebrio Lucy y hace cosas que no sabe que hace"-piensa intentando hacerse entrar en razón.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la cocina ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lissana-¿crees que debimos dejarlos solos con el estado en que esta Natsu?-pregunta preocupada mientras preparaba café.

Loki-no te preocupes, si hay una cosa que se, es que un ebrio siempre hace lo que no tiene valor de hacer cuando esta sobrio-dice sonriendo para que le crea.

Lissana-tienes razón, lo que no logro entender es por qué Natsu está tan deprimido por que tu estas aquí con Lucy y donde esta Laxus que no está aquí-le dice curiosa.

Loki-claro tú no lo sabes…. Déjame contarte-le dice señalando la silla frente a él para que se siente.

Asiéndole caso se sienta dejando una tasa de café para él y tomando la suya entre sus manos.

Luego de contarle lo sucedido evitando las parte del secreto de Lucy y explicarle que Laxus ya se había ido junto con el resto, Lissana se sorprende y se queda en silencio para intentar procesar todo lo sucedido.

Lissana-entonces ¿ella lo dejo por ti?-pregunta señalándolo confundida.

Loki-así es, pero no dejare que esto se quede así…. Ella aun lo ama y no quiero que sufra asique intentare unirlos nuevamente-dice cabizbajo al recordar la verdadera razón por lo que lo hacía.

Sus únicas y verdaderas intenciones eran, ayudar a Lucy para que diga la verdad y protegerla no solo de su abusador sino también de sus malas elecciones.

Lissana-pero tú también la amas-dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Loki-si, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que me ame como a él-dice deprimido al recordar la forma en la que se besaban.

Lissana-ya veo… solo quieres lo mejor para ella-dice cabizbajo también recordando el momento en que tuvo que abandonar sus sentimientos.

Loki-oh lo olvide por completo, tenemos que darle el café a Natsu-dice levantándose de su silla para tomar la tasa de café para el pelirosa.

Lissana-es cierto vamos-dice levantándose para caminar detrás de él.

En el momento en que llegan a la sala se detienen en seco al ver que nadie se encontraba allí, extrañados comienzan a buscar con la mirada pero era obvio que el par ya no se encontraba, confundidos se acercan al sillón para dejar sobre la mesa de centro la tasa.

Loki-¿en dónde están?-le pregunta a su amiga que miraba preocupada sus alrededores.

Sin saber qué fue lo que paso comienzan a buscar por toda la casa, pero no estaban, el único lugar por el que no buscaron fue el jardín asique corriendo se dirigen hacia ahí y los ven, sentados en una de las bancas, pero lo que veían no solo los impresión sino también los entristeció….

Fin del capítulo 9.

Bueno perdón por tardar tuve un problema con el maldito Word y me borro todo asique tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo.

Rewiews please.


	10. te amo

Capítulo 10: te amo.

Lucy-"solo esta ebrio Lucy y hace cosas que no sabe qué hace"-piensa intentando hacerse entrar en razón.

Natsu-¿te preocupas sin razón?-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin responder nada solo asiente con la cabeza. Enojado suelta su cintura para poder tomar su rostro y así robarle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Natsu-te preocupas por que aún me amas-dice en un susurro al separar unos centímetros sus labios.

Lucy-no… no es cierto-dice mirando perdida sus ojos.

Natsu-tsk, eres una mentirosa-dice enojado y separándose de ella para darle la espalda.

Sus palabras la lastimaban, no podría decir la verdad aunque lo intentara, derrotada sale corriendo para que no la vea llorar. El pelirosa dándose cuenta voltea para verla alejarse, sin dudarlo la sigue hasta llegar al jardín, donde la encuentra sentada en uno de los bancos acariciando sus brazos para darse calor y limpiando sus lágrimas a la vez.

Dudando da un paso hacia atrás pero se arrepiente y decide ir con ella, al llegar se quita su chaqueta para colocarla en sus hombros haciendo que voltee a verlo para luego sentarse a su lado.

Natsu-no llores sabes que no me gusta-le dice mirando al suelo para evitar consolarla.

Sorprendida limpia sus ojos para detener las lágrimas, terminando de hacerlo lo observa perdida recordando el momento de la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el jardín tirados sobre el césped regalándose el amor que tanto quisieran olvidar.

Lucy-lo siento Natsu-le dice mirando el mismo suelo que él.

Natsu-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?-pregunta seriamente mirándola de reojo.

Lucy-lamento haberte lastimado-responde intentando contener el llanto que amenazaba por salir nuevamente.

Natsu-¿sigue preocupándote?-pregunta extrañado por su disculpa.

Sin responder nada solo gira su cabeza para evitarlo nuevamente, pero Natsu se levanta de su asiento para ponerse frente a ella, toma su barbilla para que levante la vista y lo mire a los ojos.

Natsu-¿aún me amas?-le pregunta nuevamente mirando perdido sus labios.

Lucy-"¿por qué insiste? Si sigue así tendré que decirlo… que aún lo amo"-piensa intentando contener sus palabras.

Natsu-por favor Lucy dímelo… dime que aún me amas-implora intentando no recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Lucy-"no puedo más… debo decírselo…"-piensa antes de hablar, tomando su rostro rápidamente lo dice- yo…. Te amo Natsu… aun te amo…-continua casi gritando.

Natsu-Lucy…-suspira para luego tomar sus manos levantándola del banco y aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

Ese amor que tanto impedían jamás se fue, aun se amaban como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se conocieron, sin poder resistir más la tentación Natsu toma su cintura para cortar la poca distancia que aun los separaba y con una de sus manos acaricia su rostro para poder revivir la sensación de tocarla y sentirla cerca, mientras ella solo admiraba perdida esos ojos jade que no dejaban de mirar su rostro como grabando en su mente cada centímetro de ella.

Natsu-lo sabía… tampoco pude olvidarte… aun te amo…-le dice mientras corre un mechón de pelo que se coló en su rostro para seguir admirándola.

Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapa el escuchar esas palabras que tanto extrañaba oír "te amo" no podía soportar que otra persona que no sea él lo diga, dejándose llevar por la felicidad salta sobre él para abrasar su cuello, correspondiendo aquel abraso rodea su cintura con ambos brazos y con la misma felicidad que ella demostraba.

En el momento en que se dan cuenta se separan pero solo lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, dándose cuenta de la felicidad mutua entre ellos, pero un recuerdo llega a su mente para arruinar su sonrisa, era su rostro, el rostro de la persona que aun rondaba en su vida y de la que no podía deshacerse.

Lucy-lo siento no puedo-le dijo empujándolo para que la soltara.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta confundido.

Lucy-no puedo estar contigo-dice casi gritando al recordar dolorosamente todo lo vivido.

Natsu-Lucy… pero tu….-intenta hablar pero antes de que vuelva a preguntar la rubia ya había escapado de ahí.

Lucy-"por favor compréndeme Natsu… no puedo estar contigo"-piensa mientras corre sin mirar atrás.

Loki-¡Lucy espera!-grita corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla.

Al sentir su vos se detiene y voltea a verlo, a medida que el castaño se acercaba podía notar todo el césped verde que posaba en su ropa.

Loki-Lucy… espera-dice jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aire.

Lucy-¿Loki por qué tienes césped en tu ropa?-pregunta mirando extrañada su ropa.

Loki-lo siento… te estábamos espiando….-dice para luego respirar profundo y seguir hablando-¡¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad Lucy?!-exige mirándola seriamente.

Su grito la sorprendió pero no contesto nada y agacho su cabeza al haber sido regañada por él.

Loki-Lucy-dijo con vos más calmada haciendo que levante la vista-¿por qué no lo asiste?-vuelve a preguntar.

Lucy-ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo-responde con vos deprimida.

Rindiéndose ante su terquedad suspira profundo, ¿Qué es lo que podría hacer con ella? Dándose cuenta de la respuesta sonríe malvadamente.

Loki-"solo debo darte muchos momentos a solas con él cómo hoy"-piensa mirando de reojo a su amiga que no se daba cuenta de nada al estar mirando el suelo pensativa.

Lucy-perdóname Loki estoy cansada mejor me iré a dormir-dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Loki-está bien, que descanses-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Sin responder solo asiente con la cabeza, le da la espalda y se marcha a su cuarto. En el momento en que llega se detiene en la puerta para antes de entrar dirigir la mirada hacia el pasillo imaginándose que él podría aparecer para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como siempre lo hacía. Sabiendo que eso jamás pasaría se adentra al cuarto serrando la puerta con llave se recuesta en su cama, un recuerdo viene a su mente, el recuerdo de la primera vez que sus labios aprisionaron los suyos , repitiendo una y otra vez esa imagen toca sus labios al sentir aun la sensación de aquel beso que tanto extrañaba.

Intentando quedarse dormida sierra sus ojos, pero algo le faltaba, dándose cuenta toma su almohada para abrasarla, eso era, su cuerpo junto al suyo era lo que faltaba, imaginándose que esa almohada era él logra quedarse al fin dormida.

"¿Dónde estoy?... espera… ¿Por qué estoy otra vez aquí?... intento visualizar alguna figura pero no lo logro, asustada me agacho para abrasar mis rodillas intentando despertar, una mano me asusta, levanto la vista y era el…. –Igneel-sama ayúdeme-le pido mirándolo aun desde el piso. Sin responderme nada toma mis manos para levantarme, me sonríe y por fin me responde…-debes hacerlo sola-me dice confundiéndome… -¿qué cosa?, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer sola?- le pregunta extrañada… tardando en responder vuelve a sonreír y responde-olvidar-me responde seriamente, antes de que vuelva a preguntar ya se había desvanecido frente a mis ojos dejándome con la palabra en la boca…."

Virgo-¡Hime el desayuno!-grita desde golpeando la puerta despertándola.

Intentando abrir los ojos se da media vuelta en la cama pera mirar el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, dándose cuenta de la hora se sienta rápidamente en sus lugar, molesta refriega sus ojos para despertar mejor, un recuerdo viene a su mente, aquel sueño en el que Igneel apareció para decirle algo que la extraño.

Lucy-olvidar…-se dice en vos baja repitiendo las palabras de Igneel y encerrando en su mano la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

Virgo-¡Hime se encuentra bien!-grita volviendo a despertarla pero esta vez de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-¡si enseguida voy!-le responde gritando.

Al no escuchar respuesta de su parte se da cuenta de que se ha ido, con las pocas ganas que tenia se levanta de su cama para dirigirse hacia el baño pero un golpe en la puerta llama su atención, imaginando que sería virgo nuevamente se acerca para abrir, en el momento en que abre la puerta se asusta al será acorralada contra la misma puerta.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-pregunta sorprendida por el ataque.

Natsu-solo quería darte los buenos días-le dice acercando los labios a su oído para continuar hablando-ahora que sé que me amas no dejare que te alejes de mi-le dice con vos seductora y calmada.

Volviéndose vulnerable sierra sus ojos al sentirlo hablar cerca de su oído, un recuerdo llega a su mente haciendo que lo empuje para poder verlo enojada.

Lucy-creí que estabas ebrio-le dice seriamente recordando pensar que olvidaría todo al día siguiente.

Natsu-lo estaba pero es imposible que me olvide de lo que dijiste-responde acercándose a sus labios para tentarla.

Intentando resistir el rose de sus labios, cierra los ojos con fuerza para darse el valor suficiente para esquivarlo logrando escapar del encierro que sus brazos le daban se coloca detrás haciendo que el voltee sorprendido a verla.

Lucy-lo siento Natsu pero ya te lo dije no puedo estar contigo-le dice seriamente para que la tome enserio.

Natsu-¿Por qué?... ¿acaso ese idiota de Loki te lo impide?-le dice enojado por su rechazo.

Sin querer responderle pasa por su lado ignorándolo y serrando la puerta para dejarlo atrás, derrotada se deja caer sobre la puerta golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan débil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la cocina ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras esperaba a Lucy el castaño desayunaba tranquilo mirando deprimido el plato frente a él al recordar todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

#flashback#

Corriendo para encontrarlos llegan al jardín donde los ven, estaban abrasado y mirándose con un amor que les pareció totalmente obvio, deprimido mira a su compañera aun lado de él.

Loki-te lo dije aún se aman-dice cabizbajo.

Lissana-tenías razón… lo siento tengo que irme-dice con ojos llorosos.

Sin esperar su respuesta la albina sale corriendo, mientras el solo la observaba alejarse preocupado, notando que se alejó vuelve la mirada hacia el par que aun hablaba en el jardín.

Loki-"sé que está mal pero debo hacerlo"-piensa.

Decidido rodea el jardín para escabullirse entre los arbustos, cuando logra llegar a donde la pareja se encontraba se recuesta sobre el césped para que no lo vean y entonces lo escucha.

Lucy- yo…. Te amo Natsu… aun te amo-

#fin del flashback#

Loki-"lo dijo… por fin se lo dijo, aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo diga a mi"-piensa mirando perdido su vaso y luego tomar un sorbo.

Jellal-oye ¿te sucede algo?-le pregunta apareciendo y sentándose frente a él.

Loki-creí que te habías ido-le pregunta sorprendido de verlo.

Jellal-no se deshará muy fácil de mi-dice riendo al recordar el escape de su amigo-solo fui con Erza un rato-continua explicando su ausencia la noche anterior.

Natsu-entonces hay estabas-dice entrando en la cocina enojado.

Jellal-oye no te quejes tú me dejaste atrás idiota-le dice enojado levantándose del lugar para enfrentarlo.

Natsu-si, si no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo ahora necesito arreglar unos asuntos con este tonto-dice con indiferencia y señalando a el castaño.

Extrañado lo mira al entender que se refería a él, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba vuelva la mirada hacia su tasa para responderle.

Loki-si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo-dice seriamente aun sin mirarlo.

Su vos no solo sonaba seria sino también arrogante lo que lo hiso enfurecer aún más, intentando contener la rabia se acerca a la mesa, con un golpe apoya ambas manos sobre ella poniéndose frente a él, reaccionando al golpe se levanta rápidamente para enfrentarlo terminado sus miradas una frente a la otra y eliminando un aura asesino que hiso extrañar a el peliazul que miraba entretenido aquel encuentro….

Fin del capítulo 10.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo… ya saben que aún se aman pero aun la verdad está dando vueltas…. Esperen con ansias el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	11. problemas

Capítulo 11: problemas.

Loki-si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo-dice seriamente aun sin mirarlo.

Su vos no solo sonaba seria sino también arrogante lo que lo hiso enfurecer aún más, intentando contener la rabia se acerca a la mesa, con un golpe apoya ambas manos sobre ella poniéndose frente a él, reaccionando al golpe se levanta rápidamente para enfrentarlo terminado sus miradas una frente a la otra y eliminando un aura asesino que hiso extrañar a el peliazul que miraba entretenido aquel encuentro.

Jellal-Natsu tranquilízate-le dice interrumpiéndolo y colocando una mano en su hombro.

Sin hacerle caso a su amigo lo toma del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a él y mirarlo con ojos amenazantes.

Natsu-no permitiré que nos separes-le dice sorprendiéndolo.

Loki-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta confundido.

Jellal-¡Natsu ya basta!-le grita colocándose en medio de ambos para separarlos.

Loki-espera, quiero que me digas de que estas hablando-dice intentando empujar al peliazul para volver a enfrentarlo.

Jellal-espera, no le des importancia-le dice dándose vuelta para detenerlo.

Natsu-tú le estas impidiendo que sea feliz conmigo-dice ignorando el que su amigo este en medio.

Loki-ella está conmigo porque así lo quiso-contesta enojado.

Jellal-oigan ya dejen esto-dice mientras intenta evitar el conflicto.

Natsu-¡ella me ama a mí idiota!-grita intentado acercarse.

Ignorando por completo a su amigo, se acerca a él, mientras que el peliazul era aprisionado entre los dos.

Loki-¡te mintió estúpido!-contesta gritando.

Lucy-¡Loki!-gritó haciéndolo entrar en razón y apareciendo en la puerta.

Jellal-que bueno-dice aliviado por ser salvado del asfixio.

Lucy-Loki ven conmigo por favor-dice acercándose a él para tomar su mano y arrastrarlo a otro lado.

Viéndolos alejarse vuelve la vista a su amigo quien lo observaba enojado.

Jellal-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunta casi gritando.

Natsu-Lucy me dijo que me ama-dice sin más, sorprendiéndolo.

Jellal-¿Qué?.. ¿Cuándo paso eso?-pregunta extrañado.

Natsu-ayer cuando no estabas-contesta seriamente.

Jellal-pero eso es bueno ¿no?-

Natsu-si… pero… dijo que no puede estar conmigo…. ¡y eso es por culpa de ese idiota!-dice enojado y señalando el lugar por el que el castaño se fue.

Jellal-¿Qué no puede estar contigo?-dice pensativo intentando entender.

Ignorando a su amigo toma su plato de comida y se aleja hacia la sala, al llegar coloca su plato sobre la mesa de centro, prende la tele y se queda en silencio comiendo tranquilo.

Viendo cómo se alejaba, el peliazul decide dejarlo solo, copiándolo toma su plato pero se dirige hacia su cuarto, cuando se está acercando se detiene en seco al escuchar que Lucy y Loki estaban hablando en el pasillo, por lo que logro escuchar era una discusión, rápidamente se esconde apoyándose contra la pared para que no lo vieran.

Loki-tranquilízate no le iba decir la verdad-le dice en vos baja.

Lucy-eso no es cierto Loki yo te oí dijiste "te mintió idiota"-dice enojada pero manteniendo la vos para no gritar.

Loki-si lo dije, pero no me refería a esa mentira… lo que paso es que no escuchaste toda la conversación-dice deprimido y desviando la mirada.

Lucy-entonces no te referías a…. Loki lo siento…-dice apenada por culparlo.

Sin recibir su respuesta rápidamente lo abrasa sorprendiéndolo, perdonándola le corresponde aquel abraso, al separarse la rubia le regala una sonrisa para luego tomar su mano, asiéndole caso camina detrás de ella.

Notando que ambos se alejan, se queda un rato más escondido para cerciorarse de que no lo descubran.

Jellal-"¿no va a decir la verdad?... ¿a qué se refiere?"-piensa mirando perdido su plato.

Intentando averiguar más comienza a seguirlos, pero en el momento en que lo intenta se da cuenta de que desaparecieron, sin nada más que hacer al respecto se dirige como en un principio hacia su cuarto mientras a la vez intentaba pensar de qué estaban hablando.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin siquiera sospechar que su charla fue escuchada se dirigieron hacia el jardín, cuando llegan se dirigen a uno de los bancos para sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Loki-deberías pensar lo que haces-dice seriamente sin mirarla.

Lucy-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunta confundida.

Loki-me refiero a Natsu…-dice cabizbajo al recordar.

Lucy-crees que hice mal al decirle que aún lo amo-

Loki-si… de esa manera nunca creerá que lo dejaste por mí-responde volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Lucy-lo siento creí que no lo recordaría con el estado en que estaba y yo necesitaba decírselo-le dice desesperada por que la entienda.

Loki-está bien pero intenta evitarlo Lucy, de esa forma terminaras diciéndole la verdad-

Lucy-pero creí que tu querías que le dijera la verdad-le pregunta sorprendida.

Loki-"no desde hoy… ese idiota no se saldrá con la suya"-piensa sin responderle a la rubia.

Lucy-¿Loki?-pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Loki-lo siento debo irme-dice levantándose del banco para ignorar su pregunta.

Lucy-¿irte?, ¿adonde?-pregunta curiosa.

Loki-debo comprar unas cosas… ¿quieres venir conmigo?-le pregunta regalándole una sonrisa a la vez que extendía su mano para que la tome.

Aceptando su propuesta asiente con la cabeza y toma su mano para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. Antes de irse la rubia toma una chaqueta negra de cuero al notar que afuera haría frio mientras que Loki decidió ir solo con su camisa. Una vez listos se dirigen al auto del castaño para poder irse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dormido sobre el sillón, se levanta al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la puerta serrarse, dándose cuenta de que alguien había salido se levanta rápidamente para mirar en la ventana y los ve, Lucy y Loki se estaban yendo en su auto, enojado sierra la cortina con fuerza asiéndola caer con todo y sujetador.

Natsu-ese maldito-dice serrando con fuerza su puño al recordar su rostro engreído frente al suyo.

Jellal-¿y ahora que fue lo que paso?-pregunta con vos cansada.

Natsu-¿tú los viste salir?-le pregunta seriamente.

Jellal-s…si-responde nervioso por la mirada de su amigo.

Natsu-¡¿y por qué no los detuviste?!-grita liberando toda la furia que intentaba contener.

Jellal-oye no es mi culpa, si quieres separarlos ve tras ellos-le dice casi gritando.

Natsu-no, si voy ella podría enojarse-dice mientras piensa, intentando encontrar una solución.

Jellal-en ese caso aguántatelas-dice ya cansado de la estupidez de su amigo.

Sin responderle nada pasa por su lado ignorándolo para dirigirse a su cuarto, mientras se aleja el peliazul se queda mirando su espalda alejarse pensativo.

Jellal-"no creo que deba decirle lo que escuche, no hasta que lo averigüe a fondo"-piensa al recordar la charla que escucho esa misma mañana.

Ooooo000oooooooooooo00000 en la noche 00000oooooo00000000000ooooo00

Mientras su amigo se encontraba quien sabe dónde, el peliazul miraba televisión en la sala acompañado de su novia Erza quien con un llamado apareció rápidamente al encontrarse a solo una casas de ahí.

Jellal-¿quieres?-le pregunta pasándole un tazón llenos de palomitas.

Erza-si gracias-le responde con una sonrisa.

Su presencia lo calmo, las peleas con su amigo lo cansaron demasiado pero solo ella podía quitarle toda esa carga con tan solo su presencia. Intentado ponerse cómoda apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Sintiéndola cerca la rodea con el brazo para abrazarla.

Jellal-necesito preguntarte algo-le dice seriamente.

Erza-¿Qué?-pregunta retirando su rostro para verlo.

Jellal-es sobre tu amiga Lucy-

Erza-¿Lucy? ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunta curiosa.

Jellal-bueno… quisiera saber si tu podría decirme el secreto que Lucy le esconde a Natsu-dice seriamente.

Erza-¿secreto?...-dice para desviar la mirada intentando recordar-"debe referirse al secreto que Levy me conto… el hombre que acosa a Lucy la amenazó con matar a Natsu si no lo dejaba"-piensa mirando el suelo debajo de ella.

Jellal-¿erza?-dice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Erza-lo siento intentaba pensar a que mentira te referías-dice nerviosa.

Jellal-entonces ¿lo sabes?-le dice entusiasmado por la respuesta.

Erza-"que hago, Levy dijo que no debía decirle a nadie… pero si es Jellal no creo que haya problema… estoy segura que ella se lo contó a Gajeel"-piensa entes de hablar.

Jellal-¿me lo dirás?-pregunta sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Erza-s…si pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a Natsu-dice levantando su dedo para señalarlo.

Jellal-no lo sé-dice dudando.

Erza-promételo-dice seriamente asustándolo.

Jellal-está bien lo prometo-responde nervioso.

En el momento en que intenta hablar se detiene al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la puerta serrarse, cuando voltean hacia ahí logran ver a un Loki asustado y desesperado.

Jellal-¿Loki?-dice extrañado por su actitud.

Erza-¿Qué haces aquí Loki?-le pregunta al no estar enterada de su presencia en la casa.

Jellal-espera-dice mirando a todos los lados de la puerta.

Erza-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta preocupada por la actitud del peliazul.

Jellal-Loki-dice llamando su atención-¿Dónde está Lucy?-pregunta preocupado.

Sin responder nada el castaño se deja caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo, desesperado por una respuesta se tira al suelo con él para tomarlo de los hombros y que así levante la vista.

Jellal-Loki responde, ¿Dónde está Lucy?-le dice moviéndolo para que reaccione.

Loki-ella… Lucy esta… Lucy fue…-dice perdido por el shock.

Jellal-¡responde maldito!-le dice golpeándolo en el rostro.

Loki-¡se llevaron a Lucy!-…..

Fin del capítulo 11.

Hiiiiiiii miiiiinaaaaa como están espero que bien. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto estaba intentando inspirarme antes de escribir… además tuve un cumpleaños que me quito casi todo mi tiempo (gim Fullbuster si estás leyendo esto quiero decirte que fue tu culpa naa te quiero boba).

En fin espero sus Rewiews.

Si odian la historia Rewiews, si les encanta tanto como a mi Rewiews, si me odian Rewiews, si me quieren Rewiews el caso aquí es que dejen REWIEWS. Dicho esto me retiro… Sayonara.

Rewiews please.


	12. íre por ti

Capítulo 12: iré por ti.

Jellal-¡responde maldito!-le dice golpeándolo en el rostro.

Loki-¡se llevaron a Lucy!-dice gritando desesperado.

Erza-¿Qué?...-dice atónita intentando no llorar.

Jellal-¿Loki cuando paso eso?-pregunta sujetando su camisa para que le responda.

Loki-yo… yo… me golpearon y… no recuerdo nada porque me desmaye, cuando desperté ella… ya no estaba…-dice para luego empujarlo y tomar su cabello intentando castigarse.

Jellal-erza llama a Natsu, está en su cuarto-dice levantándose para darle indicaciones.

Erza-bien enseguida regreso-dice para luego correr por el pelirosa.

Viéndola alejarse vuelve la mirada hacia el castaño que seguía torturándose el mismo en el suelo, enojado lo toma de la camisa para levantarlo y poder golpearlo en el rostro, entrando en razón lo mira casi llorando.

Jellal-déjate de estupideces y cálmate-le dice casi gritando.

Sin esperar que responda toma uno de sus brazos para rodear su cuello y llevarlo hasta el sillón en el momento en que llegan lo sienta y solo lo mira seriamente a los ojos.

Natsu-¿me mandaste a llamar?-pregunta curioso y apareciendo junto con Erza.

Jellal-¿no se lo dijiste?-dice hablándole a la pelirroja nerviosa detrás de Natsu.

Erza-no, creí que tú serias el más indicado para hacerlo-responde con vos ahogada por evitar el llanto.

Natsu-¿decirme que?-pregunta impaciente.

Jellal-tienes razón-dice ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

Natsu-¡oye no me ignores!-grita llamando su atención.

Jellal-lo siento pero para decírtelo necesito que te sientes-le dice señalando el sillón a su lado donde se encontraba Loki.

En el momento en que ve al castaño, nota que su mirada era extraña, estaba perdido, sin entender se sienta a su lado pero sin mirarlo.

Jellal-Natsu es sobre Lucy-le dice seriamente sentándose frente a él.

Natsu-¿Qué?...-dice extrañado.

Dándose cuenta de que faltaba comienza a buscarla con la mirada pero no estaba, preocupado vuelve la mirada hacia su amigo que miraba al igual que Loki perdido el piso.

Jellal-Natsu… se llevaron a Lucy-dice sin mirarlo.

Sin entender mira a Loki, lo medita un momento y reacciona, liberando toda la furia que apareció en un instante lo toma del cuello para golpearlo con todas las fuerza que dentro de él se acumuló desde el momento en que lo conoció, cayendo al suelo se queda un momento mirando hacia abajo sin responder el ataque pensando que se lo merecía.

Natsu-¡maldito se supone que tú la protegerías!-le dice tomándolo nuevamente del cuello para intentar ahorcarlo.

Jellal-¡Natsu ya basta!-grita tomando su brazo para intentar separarlo.

Natsu-¡no!-contesta sin querer soltarlo.

Perdiendo la razón de lo que hacía comienza a apretar su cuello con más fuerza, solo recuerdos venían a su cabeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, todo lo hacía enfurecer más al pensar que por su culpa alguna de todas las cosas que amaba podrían lastimarse o peor perderse.

Sin lograr si quiera un simple aflojo de manos, se desespera pensando que podría matarlo pero se detiene al ver que Erza se acercaba a ellos con lo que parecía un bastón de madera, asustado se aleja dejándolo a su cargo.

Erza-¡ya basta!-grita para luego golpearlo con lo que resultó ser un palo para amasar que saco de la cocina mientras no la veían.

Recibiendo el fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo suelta dejándolo caer en el suelo, en el momento en que cae respira profundo para recuperar el aire perdido, sin decir nada se arrastra hasta uno de los sillones para poder usarlo de soporte y así poder levantarse.

Sujetando su cabeza por el golpe se deja caer de espaldas mareado sobre su amigo que se encontraba detrás.

Jellal-bien hecho-dice adulando a la pelirroja que los observaba enojada.

Natsu-Lucy… yo… iré por ti…-dice antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

Jellal-tenemos que aprovechar que esta desmayado… ayúdame Erza- dice levantando a su amigo de los brazos para que ella tome los pies.

Loki-¿Qué es lo que harán?-pregunta mirando con curiosidad.

Jellal-lo encerraremos-dice seriamente.

Loki-¿Por qué?-

Jellal-de esa manera no te ara nada y el tampoco estará en peligro-dice para luego arrastrarlo junto con Erza.

Sin responder se queda mirando cómo se alejaban con el pelirosa inconsciente en sus brazos. Un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hace caer de rodillas al suelo.

Loki-"es mi culpa… Lucy no está por mi culpa… "-piensa al recordar el momento en que perdió de vista a la rubia.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Con el pelirosa inconsciente llegan hasta el cuarto donde lo recuestan en su cama, sin decirse nada entre ellos toman la llave escondida en uno de los cajones donde el pelirosa la guardaba, sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos salen y sierran la puerta con llave para evitar que salga.

Erza-¿crees que sea correcto encerrarlo?-pregunta preocupada.

Jellal-es lo mejor, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber qué hará una locura-dice mirando hacia la puerta que mantenía encerrado a su amigo.

Dicho esto ambos vuelven a donde Loki esperaba, en el momento en que llegan se sientan frente a él para mirarlo seriamente.

Jellal-debemos dar aviso a las autoridades-le dice a la pelirroja a su lado.

Erza-iré de inmediato-responde levantándose para salir corriendo hacia un teléfono.

Viéndola alejarse vuelve la vista hacia el castaño.

Jellal-necesito que me cuentes como fue todo-le dice mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Loki-lo único que recuerdo fue que caminaba detrás de Lucy y de repente me golpearon en la nuca… ella grito y yo… yo me desmaye-contesta tocando su nuca para buscar el golpe.

Jellal-sé que duele recordar pero debes hacer el intento-dice intentando calmarlo.

Loki-lo intentare… puedo recordar unas cosas… era un hombre, rubio, no pude ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas…-cuenta recordando por partes la escena.

Jellal-eso ayudara… no mucho pero algo es algo-dice tomando su mentón para intentar pensar.

El golpe de la puerta abrirse y serrarse lo saca de sus pensamientos, ambos miran hacia la puerta esperando que alguien se asomara pero nadie lo hiso, entrando en razón el peliazul se levanta rápidamente del sillón para correr a la puerta.

Jellal-maldita sea-se dice a sí mismo a regañadientes.

Erza-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunta asomándose preocupada.

Jellal-se escapó-dice seriamente volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Loki-pero creí que lo habían encerrado-dice sorprendido.

Jellal-así es pero ese idiota siempre logra escapar-dice enojado al recordar la vez que escapo de él y de sus amigos.

Erza-¿qué haremos?-

Jellal-Loki, ven conmigo necesito que me lleves al lugar en donde empezó todo-dice dirigiéndose a él para jalarlo del brazo.

Loki-está bien-responde haciéndole caso para salir detrás de él.

Antes de que salieran toma las llaves de su auto, juntos suben al auto, el peliazul mira hacia un costado y se da cuenta de que el auto de Natsu no se encontraba preocupado por lo que podría hacer enciende el auto y acelera para dirigirse al lugar que el castaño le indicaba.

Loki-¡es ahí!-grita señalando un callejón de doble salida.

Sin responder nada se detiene en frente, juntos entran en el callejón y comienzan a observar todos los rincones en busca de alguna pista que podría ayudarlos, mientras el castaño buscaba por el área donde callo por última vez Jellal miraba con cuidado de no saltearse ni una sola área todo el suelo cerca de donde termina el callejón, detiene la mirada en seco al encontrarse con algo.

Jellal-esto es…-dice agachándose para tomar lo que encontró.

En el momento en que observa con cuidado lo que encontró se da cuenta de lo que era, era una llave, recordando donde la había visto antes una imagen viene a su mente, la imagen de Lucy luciendo en su cuello la llave dorada que Igneel le entrego antes de morir.

Loki-eso es de Lucy-dice mirando en las manos del peliazul la llave junto con su cadena.

Jellal-si la llave esta de este lado eso significa que salieron por aquí-dice mirando el suelo en busca de más pistas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el momento en que supe que por su culpa Lucy desapareció quise matarlo, lo tome del cuello para hacerlo pero erza me detuvo golpeándome en la cabeza, lo que hiso que me desmayara casi al instante.

"¡Lucy!, grito desesperado pero no encuentro respuesta… me doy vuelta y la veo no me hablaba pero lo único que me importaba era tenerla junto a mí, me acerco, a medida que lo hago me doy cuenta de que hay alguien detrás de ella, era ese maldito, corro para ayudarla, ella llora, me acerco, estiro mi brazo para tomar su mano, ella hace lo mismo pero… de repente nos separamos más y más, hasta que llega el momento en que ya no logro alcanzarla"

Desperté de golpe, me encontraba en mi cuarto toque mi cabeza y me dolía, estúpida erza ¿Por qué me detuvo?, recordando su rostro en mi sueño me levanto rápidamente para dirigirme a la puerta, estaba cerrado, esos malditos me encerraron seguro pensaron que podría volver intentar lastimar a ese estúpido.

Natsu-no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada tengo que salvarla-digo mirando la pulsera que colgaba de mi muñeca.

Recordando en donde puse la llave de repuesto corro hacia una pequeña compuerta detrás de la cama, mi padre ocultaba hay una llave extra por que siempre me quedaba encerrado cuando él no estaba, feliz de haberla encontrado vuelvo a la puerta y la abro, corro para salir de la casa pero me detengo en seco al escuchar a Loki y Jellal hablando.

Jellal-sé que duele recordar pero debes hacer el intento-dijo, al parecer intentaba calmarlo.

Loki-lo intentare… puedo recordar unas cosas… era un hombre, rubio, no pude ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas…-

Cuando escuche lo que dijo reaccione, ¿rubio?, ¿hombre?, era ese maldito, supe de inmediato que era el, el mismo que dijo que Lucy seria suya, aquel que mato a mi padre, furioso decido salir, corro rápido para que no me vean y escapo, cuando salgo saco las llaves de mi auto y me subo en él.

Natsu-"si no me equivoco en ese lugar sabrán en donde esta"-pienso al recordar la vez que lo encontré por segunda vez.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Decidido a hacer lo que sea para encontrar a Lucy llega hasta el bar en el que una vez se escabullo para emborracharse y poder olvidarla, sus pensamientos y todo su ser estaban llenos de ira por un momento pensó en matarlo si lo volvía a ver, no permitiría por nada del mundo que a su Lucy le pasara algo…

Fin del capítulo 12.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado minna… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo espérenlo con ansias.

Rewiews please.


	13. no te abandonare

En este capítulo por fin se revela el nombre del acosador de Lucy asique si no saben quién es el personaje y si quieren saber cómo es su rostro búsquenlo en google jeje yo lo tuve que buscar al principio… solo uno supo quién era asique felicitaciones por haberlo descubierto…

Capítulo 13: no te abandonare.

Intentando contener toda su furia, entra en el bar y se dirige directamente con el hombre detrás de la barra, a simple vista parecía un hombre fuerte, pero también se podía notar que era de ese tipo de personas a las que no les gustaba usar la fuerza.

Natsu-necesito su ayuda-le dice desesperado y cansado de tanto correr.

-¿qué necesita?-dice con vos gruesa.

Natsu-quisiera saber dónde vive-dice con vos apresurada.

-¿de quién habla?-pregunta confundido.

Natsu-hablo del rubio, alto, idiota, loco, maldito, estúpido…-

-oiga, oiga, creo que ya entendí, ¿se refiere a Zancrow?…-

Natsu-¿Zancrow?... entonces ese es su nombre…-dice en vos baja pensativo.

-así es… él no está aquí hoy dijo que tenía planes para esta tarde-dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras limpiaba con cuidado un vaso de cerveza.

Natsu-¿acaso trabaja aquí?-pregunta confundido.

-sí, pero como ya te dije, no está… ¿porque quieres saber dónde vive?-pregunta curioso, dejando el vaso y tomando otro para seguir con la limpieza.

Natsu-no importa la razón, dime donde vive por favor-implora apoyándose en la barra para mirarlo a los ojos.

-no lo sé-duda- creo que no debería pero…-dice tomando su barbilla con el retaso de tela con el cual limpiaba.

Natsu-por favor mi Lucy está en peligro-dice tomando el cuello de su camisa para que note su desesperación.

-¿Lucy?... ¡Lucy!... claro ella debe ser de quien Zancrow hablaba todo el tiempo-dice comprendiendo la situación.

Natsu-así es ella está en peligro por favor dime donde vive- dice ya cansado de tener que convencerlo.

-está bien te lo diré-responde liberándose de su agarre para tomar un papel y escribir en él un número.

Sin responder espera a que termine de escribir, en el momento en que extiende la mano para entregarle el papel el pelirosa lo toma rápidamente para salir del bar sin siquiera agradecer.

Natsu-"tranquila Lucy no te abandonare"- piensa mientras sube a su auto y acelera para dirigirse a la dirección dictada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Jellal y Loki ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-¡¿encontraste algo?!-grita desde un área del parque.

Loki-¡no!-contesta desde lejos.

Al encontrar lo que podría ser una señal de Lucy, ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque cercano, pensando que ella pudo haber pasado por ahí, imaginándose lo peor al encontrar aquella llave que los llevo hasta ese lugar comenzaron a buscar más pistas que podrían llevarlos hasta ella.

Loki-"lo siento Lucy… no pude protegerte como te prometí… lo siento"-dice mirando la llave que la rubia dejo caer y encerrándola en su mano con fuerza.

Jellal-¡oye encontré algo!-grita llamando su atención.

Al escucharlo rápidamente se acerca a él corriendo, en el momento en que llega se detiene en seco al ver tirado detrás de los arbustos la chaqueta que Lucy se puso antes de salir con él.

Jellal-¿es de ella?-le pregunta sacándolo del trance que le causo el recordar el momento y la sonrisa que tenía antes de salir.

Loki-si… es de Lucy-contesta con vos ahogada por evitar llorar.

Jellal-bien, entonces ella estuvo por aquí… sigamos-dice tomando la prenda del suelo e indicándole con la mano un camino posible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Salí de ahí en el momento en que conseguí su dirección, cuando entro en aquel vecindario observó que las calles eran de mala muerte, era un lugar oscuro, la clase de lugar que me hacía preocupar un más cuando recordé que Lucy podría estar ahí.

Miro una vez más el papel que el hombre me entrego "Fiore- 5328" eso era lo que decía, mire una vez más las casas para buscar la dirección, estaba desesperado por encontrar aquella casa, detengo mi mirada en seco al encontrarla.

Rápidamente me detengo en frente, bajo de mi auto, sierro con llave, coloco la alarma ya que no sabría si me robarían. Una vez seguro de que nada le pasaría a mi auto corrí para golpear con fuerza la puerta de su casa.

Dentro no se escuchaba ningún ruido, eso hiso que enfurezca aún más, decidido a recibir respuesta comienzo a golpear con el pie.

Natsu-¡abre maldito!-grite con todas las fuerzas asiendo que la gente mal viviente que rondaba en la calle me mirara.

Sigo sin conseguir respuesta, estaba a punto de golpear con mi pie nuevamente pero un ruido detrás de la puerta llama mi atención.

Era el, escuchaba claramente como peleaba con alguien, aunque no podía distinguir la vos de la otra persona, imaginándome lo peor comienzo a empujar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo la cerradura logro entrar y lo veo.

Natsu-¡¿Dónde está?!-grito acercándome a él para tomarlo del cuello de su remera.

Zancrow-no sé de qué me estás hablando-me responde con un aire arrogante ignorando el aura que yo eliminaba.

Natsu-no te hagas el estúpido y dime donde esta-respondo con vos asesina y mirándolo furioso.

Zancrow-lo siento pero no está aquí-dice empujándome para que lo suelte.

Ignorándome pasa por mi lado para sentarse en un sillón individual frente a la televisión, dándome cuenta de que con quien peleaba era la televisión me acerco para colocarme frente a él, tapando la televisión.

Natsu-escucha estúpido si no me dices donde esta te matare ahora mismo-dije intentando contener las ganas de no matarlo antes de que hable.

Ignorando mi aura, respira cansado, apaga la televisión, se levanta para mirarme a los ojos, pero no solo me miraba también me sonreía de una forma que me provocaban aún más odio.

Zancrow-que parte de ella no está aquí no entendiste… lo admito fui yo quien se la llevo pero en el momento en que me descuide escapo…-dijo sorprendiéndome.

Lucy no estaba con él… entonces si logro escapar… ¿Por qué no volvió conmigo?... ¿Qué demonios paso con ella? Desesperado por lo que dijo tomo un bate de béisbol que el maldito tenía a un lado del televisor para golpearlo en la cabeza con él, al parecer lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas por que inmediatamente callo desmayado al suelo.

Decidido a encontrar más respuestas tomo sus piernas y lo arrastro hacia afuera, antes de salir miro a todos los lados de las calles, no había nadie solo estaban unos borrachos bebiendo y riendo como estúpidos en una de las esquinas, sabiendo exactamente que no recordarían nada al día siguiente tomo el brazo del idiota, rodeo mi cuello con él para disimular un poco y me acerco a mi auto, lo recuesto, no, más bien lo tiro en el asiento trasero para luego subirme yo.

Natsu-"¿Dónde estás Lucy?"-pienso mirando perdido el volante de mi auto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin encontrar respuesta en sus pensamientos acelera y vuelve a su casa en el momento en que entra con el rubio en brazos se da cuenta de que lo observaban desde la sala, era Erza que todo este tiempo estuvo preocupada esperando alguna noticia.

Erza-¿la encontraron?-pregunta acercándose a él por respuestas.

Natsu-no… pero este maldito podría ayudar-dice soltando al rubio asiendo que caiga aun inconsciente al suelo.

Erza-¿Quién es?-pregunta curiosa y tomando su brazo para querer ayudarlo.

Natsu-él fue quien se llevó a Lucy-dice seriamente mirándolo de reojo.

Sorprendida por lo que dijo un odio apareció rápidamente en su rostro, enojada lo suelta para dejarlo caer nuevamente.

Erza-entonces él fue el culpable-dice mirándolo con furia.

Natsu-así es… ¿Dónde está Jellal?-pregunta al notar su ausencia.

Erza-salió con Loki para buscar a Lucy-dice cambiando su aura por uno preocupado.

Natsu-ya veo entonces yo también debo hacer algo-dice serrando su puños con fuerza.

Decidido toma del cabello al joven inconsciente para arrastrarlo a la sala, una vez ahí lo deja caer sobre uno de los sillones.

Natsu-"por tu culpa mi padre no está… por tu culpa mi Lucy desapareció… debería…"-

Erza-Natsu tranquilízate-le dice apoyando una mano en su hombro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Natsu-lo siento… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunta volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Erza-claro-le responde algo curiosa.

Natsu-trae alcohol, con eso podremos despertarlo-dice seriamente volviendo a mirarlo.

Erza-está bien, enseguida regreso-dice para luego retirarse hacia el baño.

Natsu-"ahora hablaras maldito"-piensa viendo seriamente al muchacho inconsciente.

Mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresara se siente frente a él, imágenes y recuerdos inundaron su mente, ella, era solo ella quien los ocupaba, sus besos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el ruido que hacia cuando respiraba en su nuca al dormir, la forma en la que comía con tantas ganas esa extraña comida que le preparaba, detalles que solo él podría sentir y vivir al estar cerca de ella, una leve sonrisa se asoma en sus labios, recuerdos hermosos eran los únicos en los que podía pensar en ese momento….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?, por culpa, porque me obligan, por miedo, ya no lo sé, solo sé que te amo y que no puedo amarte como quisiera… lo siento… -¡Lucy!-escucho a la distancia tu vos… no logro encontrar las palabras para responderte pero aun así tu logras encontrarme… quisiera acercarme pero no puedo algo me detiene, miro detrás de mí y hay estaba era la persona que siempre nos ha separado, la que sembró la culpa en mí y el odio en ti… -ayúdame-digo al espacio vacío por donde te podía ver… ya no estabas ¿Por qué te fuiste?... miro a todos los lados y logro divisar algo… ignoro la sombra detrás de mí y me acerco…. -¿Igneel-sama?-pregunto al ver esa silueta tan familiar para mí... él se voltea y me sonríe, no me dice nada, se acerca a mí para por fin hablarme –no te preocupes él no se fue-me dijo aun con su sonrisa… -gracias-respondí sabiendo que él tenía razón…"

Lucy-Natsu…-susurra dormida.

-señorita despierte-

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente por el cansancio mira frente a ella y logra observar un muchacho que limpiaba con cuidado su frente.

Lucy-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunta con vos cansada.

-estamos en mi casa mi nombre es Rogue- le dice con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

Lucy-¿y por qué estoy aquí?-le pregunta confundida.

Rogue- te encontré… estabas desmayada asique con Yukino te trajimos aquí para curarte-responde señalando a la muchacha que los observaba apoyada en la puerta.

Yukino-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunta acercándose a ellos para sentarse a unos de los lados de la cama.

Lucy-s…si-responde mirando perdida el techo sobre ella.

Rogue-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunta con una sonrisa.

Nerviosa y asustada se queda en silencio, tapa con las sabanas su rostro para que no la miren.

Yukino-oye no debes preguntarle tan de repente la asustas-le dice regañándolo.

Rogue-lo siento señorita-dice algo apenado.

Lucy-no es eso-dice desde debajo de las sabana.

Yukino-entonces por qué no nos dices tu nombre-le pregunta con una sonrisa y vos maternal.

Lucy-por qué no lo sé-dice liberando su rostro de las sabanas, dejando ver unas lágrimas desesperadas calendo por su mejilla….

Fin del capítulo 13.

Ooohhoh que intrigaaaa…. Hasta yo me odio por dejar intriga al final pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien como yo me odio…. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo….

Rewiews please.


	14. Natsu

Capítulo 14: "Natsu"

Lucy-por qué no recuerdo nada-dice asustada y llorando.

Yukino-tranquilízate…-dice tomando sus hombros para que no se levante.

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la nuca se toca suavemente, ahí estaba, un golpe fuerte que aun sangraba, y que fue vendado por aquellas personas que la ayudaron.

Rogue-creo que deberías descansar-dice levantándose de su lugar para querer irse.

Lucy-no, quiero regresar con Natsu-dice con normalidad.

Abre sus ojos al reaccionar por lo que dijo, sorprendidos de que dijera un nombre la observan preocupados.

Yukino-¿Quién es Natsu?-le pregunta algo curiosa y sorprendida.

Lucy-n…no sé por qué lo dije yo… no logro recordar quien es-dice tocando su cabeza por el dolor.

Rogue-Yukino, ven un momento por favor-dice tomando su mano para que se levante.

Obedeciendo se levanta y lo sigue hasta afuera dejando sola a la rubia confundida, una vez afuera cierra la puerta del cuarto para poder hablar en privado.

Yukino-¿paso algo malo?-pregunta extrañada de su actitud y cruzando sus brazos.

Rogue-el nombre que dijo… Natsu… escuche ese nombre en algún lugar-dice intentando recordar.

Yukino-estas seguro no recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre antes-dice intentando pensar.

Rogue-ya lo recuerdo, Sting lo nombro una vez, dijo que ese era el prometido de su ex novia-dice al recordar la última vez que hablo con su amigo.

Yukino-¿estás seguro?-pregunta algo insegura.

Rogue-sí, creo que debería llamarlo el podrá saber que hacer-responde volteándose para ir por un teléfono.

Yukino-espera-dice de repente, deteniéndolo al tomar su mano.

Rogue-¿qué sucede?-pregunta volteándose a verla confundido.

Yukino-recuerdo que él le tenía algo de rencor a su ex novia-dice algo preocupada.

Rogue-no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo no creo que aun siga con ese rencor-dice convencido de la bondad de su amigo.

Yukino-está bien pero estaré vigilándolo-le dice con un tono de advertencia.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte se da vuelta para volver al cuarto donde la rubia descansaba, en el momento en que entra se preocupa al verla llorando y sujetando su cabeza por el dolor.

Yukino-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta sentándose a su lado.

Lucy-no… quisiera recordar porque estoy aquí… ese nombre es lo único que puedo recordar-dice mirando deprimida a su compañera.

Yukino-descuida lo recordaras pronto ahora debes descansar-dice tomando su mano para que entienda.

Lucy-gracias-dice recostándose con delicadeza en su cama.

Yukino-"me gustaría poder ayudarla más"-piensa mirando con lastima a la rubia que intentaba dormir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras miraba enojado al rubio desmayado en su sillón, un sentimiento de dolor lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, no era un dolor normal, era el tipo de dolor que sintió esa vez que su rubia lo dejo por primera vez.

Erza-aquí tienes Natsu-dice entrando en la sala y entregándole una botella de alcohol junto a un algodón.

Natsu-gracias-responde para rápidamente tomarlo y acercarse al muchacho.

Con el menor de los cuidados coloca el algodón mojado en su nariz, haciendo que el rubio despierte de un susto.

Zancrow-¡pero qué demonios!-grita furioso.

Natsu-ahora si maldito, dime todo lo que paso-dice tomando su camisa para que lo mire a los ojos.

Zancrow-asique tú me trajiste hasta aquí-dice ignorándolo y mirando todo a su alrededor.

Erza-habla-dice liberando un aura asesino.

Zancrow-está bien, está bien, hablare-

Natsu-te escuchamos-dijo soltándolo para sentarse frente a él.

Zancrow-bueno como saben yo golpee a ese idiota presumido por detrás dejándolo desmayado-

#flashback#

Lucy-¡Loki!-grita asustada de verlo en el suelo.

Zancrow-no te asustes Lucy no te hare daño-

Acercándose a ella toma su muñeca para atraerla hacia él, desesperada por escapar lo empuja con todas las fuerzas que dentro de ella se escondían.

Zancrow- es inútil Lucy, ya nadie me impedirá estar contigo-dice asustándola aún más.

Lucy-¡suéltame!-grita desesperada.

Levantando su rodilla le da en la entrepierna haciendo que caiga de dolor en el suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces corre pero este la detiene tomándola de la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, haciendo fuerza logra volver a zafarse, dejando caer en el suelo la cadena junto con su llave.

Lucy-"mi llave"-piensa al darse cuenta de que cayó al suelo.

Intenta volver pero se detiene al notar que el rubio la seguí por detrás, arrepentida por lo que estaba por hacer comienza a correr dejando atrás su preciada pertenencia.

Zancrow-¡no huyas Lucy!-grita mientras corre para alcanzarla.

Sin darle importancia comienza a acelerar su paso para por fin perderlo en el parque al mezclarse con la gente, perdido se detiene en medio de la multitud para buscarla con la vista, sin conseguir respuesta se rinde y vuelve por donde llego.

#fin flashback#

Zancrow-y eso es todo lo que se de ella, creí que cuando la perdí volvería a esta casa pero por lo que veo no fue así-dice con vos presumida.

Natsu-¿eso es todo?-dice enojado y levantándose de su asiento.

Zancrow-lo siento pero si ella no quiso volver aquí debe ser por algo ¿no crees?-dice tranquilamente.

Natsu-maldito-reniega tomándolo de la camisa para levantarlo.

Erza-Natsu-habla seriamente llamando su atención-debemos buscar o preguntar en las áreas del parque-continua con un tono de orden en su vos.

Jellal-no va a ser falta eso Erza-dice apareciendo en la sala junto al castaño.

Natsu-¿Dónde estabas estúpido?-pregunta enojado con su amigo y soltando al rubio.

Jellal-¡eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte!-grita enojado por la estupidez de su amigo.

Loki-¡¿qué haces tú aquí?!-grita apuntando con su dedo al rubio relajado sobre el sillón.

Zancrow-valla ha pasado mucho tiempo-dice irónico y sonriendo malvadamente.

Jellal-¿Quién es?-pregunta curioso.

Natsu-este es el estúpido que acoso a Lucy y golpeo a él tonto-dice tranquilamente señalando a ambos.

Jellal-si la está aquí entonces… eso quiere decir que Lucy también-dice alegre por la noticia.

Natsu-no...-contesta deprimido al recordar a su rubia desaparecida.

Loki-¿entonces donde esta Lucy?-pregunta preocupado.

Sin querer hablar se tira en el sillón derrotado, enojado por no recibir respuesta se acerca a él para tomarlo de la camisa haciendo que lo mire los ojos.

Loki-¡dime que paso con ella!-grita exigiendo la respuesta.

Nuevamente sin responderle se libera de su agarre para ahora el tomarlo rápidamente del cuello y así poder golpearlo en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Natsu-¡tú no tienes derecho a preocuparte por ella!... ¡todo esto es tu culpa!-grita parándose frente a él para acusarlo.

Zancrow-valla, valla, y que, acaso tú no tienes ninguna culpa querido amigo-dice desde el sillón donde se relajaba.

Natsu-"¿culpa?…... siento culpa pero no sé por qué… tal vez sea por el hecho de haberla abandonado, por haberla odiado, por hacerla llorar… o solo tal vez por el hecho de no saber qué hacer para encontrarla"-piensa cabizbajo.

Jellal-ya basta-dice interrumpiendo la pelea y llamando su atención-Loki y yo encontramos pistas que podrían llevarnos a Lucy-dice seriamente mirando fijo al pelirosa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?... ¿Qué fue lo que me paso que tengo este dolor fuerte en mi nuca?... muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza que no me dejaban dormir tranquila, pero lo que más me lo impedía era el único recuerdo que pude conseguir sin darme cuenta, un nombre, el nombre de un hombre que no conozco, ¿habrá sido un familiar? No, no puede ser familia porque cada vez que decía ese nombre un sentimiento que no puedo describir viene a mi pecho, ¿un amigo? Tampoco podría ser eso… entonces que era… ¿un amor?... sí, eso era… un amor….

Yukino-Lucy ya despertaste-me dijo entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja de comida.

Me sorprendí por el hambre que tenía en ese momento, mire por mi ventana y ya era de noche, asique supuse que esa era la cena, recibo a Yukino con una sonrisa y con mi estómago rugiendo del hambre.

Yukino-aquí tienes espero que te guste-dijo colocando la bandeja en mi regazo.

El plato parecía apetitoso, me preparo un plato de arroz con pollo, no sabía por qué pero sentí que esa podría haber sido mi comida favorita, con todas las ganas que mi cuerpo herido me permite tomo un bocado para por fin llevarlo a mi boca.

Lucy-…. Esta… sabe…. Extraño-dije con la boca llena y tratando de aguantar las ganas de no escupirlo.

Yukino-¿Qué?... pero si no me falto nada, haber déjame probar-me dijo tomando mi cubierto para probar un bocado de arroz.

Lucy-y ¿qué tal esta?-dije con curiosidad.

Yukino-esta… delicioso…-me dijo mirándome con sorpresa.

Lucy-mmm-dije tocando mi barbilla para pensar cual podría ser el problema-¡ya lo sé!-dije al encontrar la respuesta.

Yukino-¿Qué es?-me dijo curiosa por mi reacción.

Lucy-esa comida siempre me la prepara Natsu-dije con una sonrisa e inconsciente de mis palabras.

Rápidamente me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de decir, no solo yo sino también Yukino que me miraba sorprendida por lo que dije.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukino-¿recordaste algo?-pregunta sorprendida.

Lucy-n…no… solo lo dije por instinto como la última vez-respondió cabizbaja y deprimida.

Yukino-tal vez si lo intentas podrás recordar al tal nat…-

Sting-¡Lucy!-grita interrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Al verla rápidamente se acerca a ella para abrasarla con fuerza sorprendiéndola, sin decirle nada se separa de ella, la mira con ojos aliviados y llorosos para luego robarle un beso….

Fin del capítulo 14.

Los quiero chicos no me odien por este capítulo…. Ya se van a enterrar que es lo que va a pasar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Rewiews please.


	15. Lucy

Capítulo 15: "Lucy"

Sting-¡Lucy!-grita interrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Al verla rápidamente se acerca para abrasarla con fuerza sorprendiéndola, sin decirle nada se separa de ella, la mira con ojos aliviados y llorosos para luego robarle un beso.

Sorprendida lo empuja para separarse de él, un rubor invadió su rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos ofendida.

Lucy-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-grito enojada mientras cubría sus labios para evitar otro beso.

Sting-¿Por qué te ofendes?-pregunto desconcertado.

Lucy-¡por qué no te conozco!-grita aún más enojada.

Sting-valla entonces es cierto…-dice ignorando su enojo y girando su vista para ver a Yukino.

Yukino-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta enojada de verlo.

Sting-¿Qué hago?... vine a ver a mi novia…-dice con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¿novia?-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Sting-así es, no lo recuerdas pero yo soy tu novio-dice mirándola alegremente.

Yukino-¡déjate de estupideces!-grita furiosa.

Sin darle importancia a su enojo toma su muñeca para acercarla y así poder decirle algo al oído.

Sting-si te entrometes te arrepentirás-susurra con vos amenazante para que la rubia no escuche.

Nerviosa lo empuja para alejarlo, en su mirada solo podía encontrar malicia, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, era obvio para ella que quería aprovecharse de la pérdida de memoria de la rubia, enojada da media vuelta para salir en busca de su novio, dejándolos solos.

Satisfecho de haberla alejado vuelve la mirada a Lucy quien quedo mirando pensativa el suelo, sin hacer ruido se sienta frente a ella, sintiendo como su cama se hundía por el peso de otra persona levanta la vista y lo ve, ese muchacho rubio le sonreía alegre.

Sting-¿te sorprendí?-pregunta refiriéndose a lo que dijo anteriormente.

Lucy-s…si… lo siento pero no puedo creer que sea mi novio-dice esquivando su mirada para no verlo.

Sting-te entiendo… perdiste la memoria Lucy y…-

Lucy-¿Qué?... ¿mi nombre es Lucy?-dice feliz de por fin saber cómo se llamaba.

Sting-sí, eres Lucy Heartfilia- dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy- "Lucy Heartfilia… al menos puedo saber eso…"-piensa mirando con melancolía el suelo.

Sting-oye ¿en qué piensas?-pregunta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lucy-lo siento… es un lindo nombre… gracias-dice levantando la vista para devolverle la sonrisa.

Sting-no es nada y dime ¿qué más quieres saber?-ofrece mientras se cambia de lugar a la silla un costado de la cama.

Lucy-bueno…-dice pensativa, al encontrar una pregunta se sonroja rápidamente- ¿es cierto… que eres… m…mi novio?-pregunta titubeando de nervios.

Sting-sí, estamos juntos desde hace ya tiempo-contesta desviando su mirada para que no note que mentía.

Lucy-entonces tu eres Natsu-dice mirándolo ilusionada.

Sting-¿Qué?-dice sorprendido, inmediatamente recuerda que nunca dijo su nombre-no, mi nombre es Sting-dice levantando su mano para saludarla.

Lucy-entonces ¿Quién es Natsu?-pregunta confundida.

Sting-¿tampoco lo recuerdas?-pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-no, lo único que puedo recordar es un nombre… Natsu-suspira juntando sus manos contra su pecho que reaccionaba con ese nombre.

Sting-ya veo-dice pensativo.

Lucy-tú debes saber quién es… ¿podrías decírmelo?-pregunta emocionada de poder saberlo.

Sting-bueno si lo sé pero, él es…-

Rogue-Sting podrías venir un momento-dice entrando en el cuarto y salvándolo.

Suspirando aliviado de no responderle a la rubia, asiente con la cabeza para luego seguir hacia afuera a su amigo dejándola sola. Viéndolo alejarse sin responderle, se deja caer cansada en la cama para mirar perdida el techo.

Lucy-"Sting… ¿por qué no siento nada por él?, se supone que es mi novio… Natsu… por esa persona si siento algo pero… si tan solo pudiera recordarlo…"-piensa cabizbaja con un tono de melancolía en sus ojos….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando Jellal interrumpió en la pelea diciendo que encontró pistas que llegarían a Lucy me emocione mucho, no podía esperar para tenerla en mis brazos para abrasarla y besarla.

Natsu-deja de quedarte callado y dime cuales son las "pistas"-dije enojado asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Loki-lo primero que encontramos fue esto-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un objeto.

En cuanto veo lo que era, abro mis ojos impresionado, era el collar de Lucy, se lo quito de las manos al idiota y lo miro con nostalgia, ese collar o más bien esa llave, la llave que mi padre le entrego a Lucy antes de morir dejando mi vida en sus manos, era lo que más la protegía, cuando recuerdo eso un dolor fuerte viene a mi pecho, mi vida era esa llave, de esa forma yo siempre estaría con ella pero… si no la tiene eso significa que la deje sola que… la abandone.

Jellal-oye tranquilo la encontraremos-me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Erza-¿Qué más encontraron?-pregunto seriamente.

Jellal-bueno encontramos esto también-dijo levantando una chaqueta que se encontraba apoyada en uno de los sillones.

Loki-es de Lucy, la tenía puesta cuando la perdí-dijo el idiota mirando el suelo para evitar verme a mí.

Natsu-¿hay algo más?-pregunto al no escuchar nada mas de su parte.

Jellal-si, seguimos las pistas y todas nos llevan a un área del parque preguntamos a muchas personas que al parecer estaban ase mucho ahí pero… nadie sabía nada de ella, fue entonces que se nos ocurrió ir a un lado alejado de ese, preguntamos y por fin encontramos respuesta en un joven que caminaba por ahí-continua recordando todo lo ocurrido.

Natsu-y ¿qué fue lo que dijo?-pregunte ansioso por la respuesta.

Jellal-bueno…

#flashback#

Jellal-mejor vamos a preguntar por este lado-dice llamando la atención de su compañero.

Loki-está bien-dice siguiéndolo.

Juntos llegan a un área solitaria del parque, miran por todos lados intentando encontrar alguna otra pista que los lleve hacia la rubia, sin encontrar nada comienzan a buscar personas que puedan saber algo.

Jellal-¡oiga!-grita llamando la atención de un joven que pasaba con unas bolsas del mercado.

Deteniéndose para mirarlo, lo espera hasta que el peliazul se acerca con la respiración agitada junto con el castaño detrás.

Jellal-disculpe, estamos buscando a nuestra amiga, es rubia, más o menos de este tamaño, tiene ojos marrones, alrededor de unos 19 o 20 años-dice rápidamente al haberla descripto muchas veces.

El muchacho se queda callado para intentar pensar si vio o no la mujer que le describían, recordando algo abre sus ojos y los mira.

-creo haber visto una chica así hoy-dice seriamente.

Jellal-en serio ¿dónde?-pregunta alegre de por fin encontrar respuesta.

-la vi esta tarde, unas personas se la llevaron ya que estaba desmayada-

-¡desmayada!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo.

Jellal-y no vio quienes eran los que se la llevaron-dice presionándolo para que responda.

-lo siento no logre verlo, tenía prisa-responde nervioso por las miradas de ambos.

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-¡Lucy desmayada!-grite sorprendido por lo que relato Jellal.

Jellal-así es, después de eso seguimos buscando en las casas cercanas pero no encontramos respuesta-me dijo con un aire deprimido.

Loki-el muchacho no sabía de sus rostros pero si nos pudo decir que eran dos y que uno era mujer-interrumpió el estúpido seriamente.

Natsu-una mujer y un hombre… ¿una pareja?-le pregunte a Jellal.

Jellal-tal vez pero, si es así no tendremos que preocuparnos por que sea un depravado quien esta con ella ya que al menos hay una mujer-dijo pensativo.

El escuchar eso me alivie un poco pero un recuerdo vino a mi mente que me hiso alarmarme, ella un estaba desaparecida y peor estaba inconsciente, puede que haya una mujer cuidándola pero eso no iba a detener por nada mi búsqueda desesperada.

Natsu-gracias amigo esta vez yo me encargare-dije mirando con una sonrisa las personas que me rodeaban.

Sin esperar respuestas, di media vuelta para mirar al maldito que se durmió en plena discusión sobre el sillón, enojado lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para sacudirlo y así despertarlo.

Zancrow-¡oye que haces!-me grito furioso por haberlo despertado.

Natsu-tu vendrás conmigo-le dije con un aura asesino rodeándome.

Zancrow-y por qué habría de hacerlo-me dijo con un aire presumido que me hiso enfadar aún más.

Erza-¿a dónde irán?-me pregunta llamando mi atención.

Natsu-iremos por Lucy-le respondí mientras soltaba al idiota asiéndolo caer al suelo.

Zancrow-valla, valla, acaso me consideras tu aliado-

Natsu-no-respondí seriamente-te llevare conmigo para entregarte-continúe mirándolo con odio.

Zancrow-pero si lo haces tú padre y Lucy se enojaran contigo-

Furioso por lo que dijo lo tomo con fuerza del cuello, lo miro a los ojos y noto que en su rostro una sonrisa malvada se reflejó, no podía evitarlo quería matarlo a golpes, pero un recuerdo vine de repente a mi mente, el recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa me hace entrar en razón, lentamente aflojo mis manos, aun sosteniendo su cuello lo acerco para decirle algo.

Natsu-no te atrevas a volver a decir su nombre y a mencionar a mi padre-le dije con vos asesina.

Sin esperar a que me responda lo suelto, él estaba mareado por la falta de aire asique se sostuvo de uno de los sillones para recuperar el aliento, ignorando el estado en el que estaba lo tomo del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia fuera de la sala.

Natsu-volveré en un rato-les dijo para luego de tomar mis llaves y salir de la casa junto a él estúpido….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sting se fue y no regreso, tal vez Yukino le dijo que debía dejarme descansar, no sé por qué siento que el tenerlo lejos es un alivio, estaba agotada, mi cabeza aun me dolía, no podía pensar en nada por el dolor pero, había una cosa en la que si podía pensar con claridad y eso era esa persona de la que tanto quiero acordarme, de repente una sensación vino a mis labios asiendo que comience a pensar en otra cosa, el beso, ese beso que Sting me robo, porque lo sentí… tan… ¿incorrecto?... luego de que se detuvo sentía dentro de mí que no debía permitir que se acerque, ¿Por qué?, tal vez el mintió, pero… ¿Por qué aria so?, realmente no entendía por qué, se supone que es mi novio entonces ¿Por qué no debería dejarlo?

Yukino-Lucy te traje unas medicinas que calmaran el dolor de cabeza-me dijo entrando junto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy-¿Lucy?-pregunte pero rápidamente recordé que ese era mi nombre.

Yukino-Sting me dijo que ese era tu nombre, es muy bonito-me dijo mientras me entregaba una vaso de agua junto a una aspirina.

Lucy-sí, él me dijo eso a mí también-le respondí feliz de tener un nombre.

Rogue-Lucy, ¿ya te encuentras un poco mejor?-me dijo entrando al cuarto.

Lucy-sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza-respondo regalándole una sonrisa al escuchar nuevamente mi nombre.

Yukino-oye no debes entrar así al cuarto de una chica-le dijo regañándolo y haciéndome reír.

Sorprendidos de oír mis risas, comienzan a reírse junto a mí, no sabía que era lo que sentía en ese momento pero me sentía bien, bien de tener dos amigos que me cuidaban como unos padres a su hija, esas dos personas eran lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo y eso me hacía feliz….

Fin del capítulo 15.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. No me odien se que quieren que estén juntos Natsu y Lucy pero para eso van a tener que esperar un poco jeje….

¿Soy mala? Bueno entonces dejen un rewiew,

¿Soy buena? Dejen un rewiew,

¿Odian a Zeref? Entonces dejen un rewiew

¿Les gusta el arroz? Bueno dejen un rewiew.

El caso aquí es que dejen un rewiew.

Rewiews please.


	16. desconfiansa

Capítulo 16: desconfiansa.

"he estado aquí antes, y aunque es un lugar vacío y oscuro lo reconozco un poco…. Miro hacia todos los lados para intentar encontrar algo que me ayude a recordar… una luz aparece de repente llamando mi atención, me acerco, y noto que la luz venia del suelo, era un objeto… lo tomo en mis manos y lo observo, era una llave, una llave con un dragón en su punta, ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto?... sin darme cuenta una persona toma mi mano cubriendo el brillo de aquella llave, levanto la vista y logro ver a un hombre frente a mí, sus cabellos eran rojos, su sonrisa me era familiar y sus ojos brillantes con un aire paternal en ellos… -olvida-me dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada de lastima… -pero quiero recordar-respondo intentando no llorar…. –si recuerdas recuerda lo bueno-me dijo haciéndome confundir… "

Yukino-Lucy despierta-me dijo sacudiéndome por los hombros.

Alterada despierto con mirada perdida y la respiración agitada, intento levantarme pero el dolor en la nuca me lo impide.

Yukino-no te levantes-me dijo apoyando una mano en mi hombro para calmarme.

Lucy-lo siento tuve un sueño extraño-le dije ya calmada.

Yukino-¿extraño?... ¿de qué se trataba?-me pregunto curiosa y sentándose a mi lado.

Lucy-bueno… había una llave dorada, un hombre se acercó a mí y me dijo "olvida", no supe porque lo dijo pero no quiero olvidar mas, y luego dijo "si recuerdas recuerda lo bueno" y luego me despertaste-dije mientras miraba perdida las sabanas sobre mis piernas.

Yukino-solo recuerda lo bueno… a que se refería… ¿no pudiste reconocerlo?-

Lucy-no, pero cuando recuerdo su rostro y su sonrisa me siento feliz de haberlo visto-digo cabizbaja al recordar feliz esa sonrisa paternal que me regalaba.

Rogue-valla ya despertaste-dijo apareciendo en la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa se acerca a mí y deja la bandeja en mi regazo, había una taza de té caliente que con solo tocarla calentaron mis manos, un par de tostadas para acompañar y un vaso de jugo de naranja a un lado de estas, todo se veía delicioso, un sonido en mi estómago me avisa que debo comer, gustosa tomo la tasa para beber de ella. Felices de verme bien y con hambre se quedan mirándome hasta que acabo de desayunar.

Lucy-estuvo delicioso, gracias-les digo con una sonrisa.

Rogue-¿ya no te duele la cabeza Lucy?-me pregunto mientras tomaba la bandeja.

Lucy-no, estoy bien-respondí tocando mi cabeza para comprobarlo.

Yukino-yo creo que falta poco para que te recuperes por completo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sting-valla, entonces ya estas mejor-

El verlo parado en la puerta me alarmó, ¿Por qué volvió?, claro… soy su novia y aunque no lo recuerde debo aceptarlo.

Yukino- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mirándolo ¿enojada?

Sting-vine a ver a mi novia, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?-

Yukino-claro que sí, tú no eres…-

Sting-Lucy, te extrañe perdón por haberme ido sin despedirme el otro día-me dijo ignorando a Yukino y sentándose en los pies de mi cama.

Lucy-no te preocupes me dormí y no supe cuando te fuiste-le respondí con una sonrisa tratando de ser amigable.

Rogue-Sting no deberías estar aquí-le dijo interrumpiendo entre los dos.

Sting-¿tú también amigo?, pero que les sucede, solo quiero estar cerca de Lucy-dijo quejándose.

Yukino-es suficiente, Rogue ven conmigo-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca para arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto dejándonos solos.

Lucy-¿sucedió algo malo?-le pregunte confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

Sting-no, es solo que no creen que deba molestarte por tu estado-me dijo algo apenado.

Lucy-no me molestas, si no estuvieras me sentiría sola-dije con una sonrisa para que se quede.

Era cierto, me sentía sola, no quería que se fuera, tal vez no lo quería como tendría que hacerlo pero al menos tendría a alguien con migo, alguien que pertenecía a la vida que una vez tuve y de la que no recuerdo nada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rogue-no crees que estas exagerando-le dijo preocupado.

Yukino-claro que no, se está aprovechando de su amnesia y no dejare que lo haga-respondió enojada y mirando con odio la puerta por la que acababan de salir.

Rogue-el solo quiere que lo acepte de nuevo, sé que está mal, pero aun la ama-dice intentando hacer que entienda a su amigo.

Yukino-aun así está mal y tu deberías hacer algo Rogue-

Rogue-lo siento pero yo confió en que no le hará daño-dijo intentando no enojarse.

Intentando evitar la discusión, le da la espalda para ignorarla, sale por la puerta hacia la calle dejándola con la palabra en la boca, viéndolo alejarse se deprime.

Yukino-"¿desde cuando eres así Rogue?... es por culpa de ese idiota… pero no dejare que te conviertas en el"- piensa mirando enojada la puerta por la que salió.

Rápidamente sale tras el para poder alcanzarlo gritando su nombre, el pelinegro se detiene en el momento en que la escucha, se voltea y la ve corriendo para terminar sintiendo sus brazos rodeando con fuerza su espalda.

Yukino-por favor no vuelvas a ser el de antes-le dice en un susurro y con vos ahogada al intentar contener las lágrimas.

Rogue-lo siento, no te preocupes, no lo hare-responde correspondiéndole aquel desesperado abraso.

Yukino-confió en que no lo harás Rogue-dice con vos calmada al oído.

Dicho esto se separa de el para regalarle una sonrisa, un recuerdo viene a su mente, apurada por encontrar lo que acababa de recordar revisa sus bolsillos, en cuanto lo encuentra se lo entrega a Rogue, era un lista de compras.

Yukino-¿podrías comprar estas cosas para hacerle la cena a Lucy?-le dice con una sonrisa de súplica.

Rogue-está bien pero con la condición de que me prepararas lo que yo quiera-dice seriamente.

Yukino-está bien-responde aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabiendo que le prepararía una deliciosa cena se voltea para alejarse, con el pesado pensamiento de que podría hacer con su amigo, el amigo que tanto apreciaba por ser el único que tenía…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Jellal ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Loki-¿crees que debimos dejarlo solo con él?-pregunta mientras se sienta, en uno de los sillones.

Jellal-no, puede que sea muy peligroso pero, conociéndolo bien estará a salvo solo-responde mirando preocupado el suelo debajo de él.

Desde que Natsu se fue junto con Zancrow paso toda la noche fuera, el hecho de que el haya desaparecido junto al rubio era extraño, preocupados esperaron toda la noche su regreso con la esperanza de que no llegara solo sino con Lucy en sus brazos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

En el momento en que escape con Zancrow nos dirigimos hacia el parque que Jellal nos mencionó, sabia dentro de mí que debía hacer algo, lo que sean para encontrarla, no iba a parar hasta tenerla en mis brazos.

Zancrow-¿Por qué debo ir contigo?-me pregunto mirándome con desprecio.

Natsu-porque yo lo digo-

Estaba tan furioso que necesitaba a alguien cerca para descargarme y ese era el trabajo de ese estúpido, mientras íbamos en mi auto, el en el asiento del copiloto y yo manejando, íbamos peleando todo el camino, el mencionaba a Lucy o mi padre y yo me detenía para golpearlo o para discutir con él, era totalmente insoportable el tenerlo cerca pero esa era la única forma, era el único que sabía más que todos donde termino Lucy.

Natsu-¿es por aquí?-le pregunte quitando la vista del camino para preguntar y señalando un área del parque.

Zancrow-oye hemos estado toda la noche buscando déjame descansar-se quejó dejándose caer cansado en el asiento como un niño pequeño que quiere dormir.

Natsu-cuando la encontremos dormirás, ahora responde la pregunta-le dije cansado de su estupidez.

Zancrow-oye que dirías tú si ella no quiere ser encontrada por ti-me dijo con un tono molesto en su vos.

Natsu-claro que querrá volver conmigo, ella me ama-respondí con vos presumida.

Zancrow-stk… eso es lo que tú crees…-dijo en vos baja.

No logre escuchar que fue lo que me dijo, solo sé que se enojó, no me importa que es lo que este idiota haga no permitiré que me aleje de Lucy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentando no enojarse con el vuelve la vista al camino, se detiene frente a la plaza, y juntos bajan, el camino era oscuro lo que les resulto extraño ya que era medio día, sin quedarse a pensar una excusa continúan caminando hasta el centro de aquella área.

Natsu-este lugar es muy extraño, no creo que Lucy haya pasado por aquí y menos sola-dice mirando toda la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Zancrow-bueno es por aquí donde la perdí-dijo parándose en un punto justo donde la perdió de vista.

Natsu-ya veo entonces sigamos-dice mirando el suelo para encontrar algo que su amigo no pudo haber hallado.

Sin darse cuenta choca con alguien que al parecer también estaba despistado mirando el suelo.

Natsu-lo siento no te vi-le dijo al muchacho quien levanto la vista para responder.

Zancrow-oye tal vez él sepa algo-dice acercándose a ellos.

Natsu-claro, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-pregunta con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Rogue-claro- ….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukino-Sting debes irte-dice entrando al cuarto.

Al escucharla la ignora pero si le hace caso, se levanta de su lugar y sin importarle que los miraban se acerca a Lucy y le roba un beso sorprendiéndola.

Sting-adiós Lucy te veré mañana-dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-s…si-responde aun nerviosa y sonrojada.

Respondiéndole con una sonrisa, se aleja de ella para salir del cuarto sin despedirse de la alvina que lo observaba enojada.

Lucy-¿por qué te enojas Yukino?-le pregunta al notar que el rubio ya se fue.

Yukino-es solo que…. No, no importa, ¿tienes hambre?, te traeré algo de comer-dijo sin siquiera escuchar su respuesta para luego salir del cuarto.

Lucy-"¿por qué se enfadan con Sting? Acaso hiso algo malo, sí, eso debe ser pero ¿por qué no me lo dicen?"-piensa mirando perdida las sabanas que cubrían sus piernas…

Fin del capítulo 16.

Bueno perdón por tardar tanto pero estuve algo corta de inspiración.

Sé que muchos quieren que ya estén juntos pero en mi opinión creo que mientras más largo mejor ya que terminaría muy rápido de esa manera.

En fin gracias por esperar con ansias y esperen el próximo con esas mismas ansias…. Nos vemos….

Reviews please.


	17. su rostro

Wooow alcanzamos la cantidad de capitulo que tiene la primera parte y eso significa que esta segunda parte fue más larga supongo que están felices tanto como yo… bueno no los molesto y aquí está el….

Capítulo 17: su rostro.

Natsu-lo siento no te vi-le dijo al muchacho quien levanto la vista para responder.

Zancrow-oye tal vez él sepa algo-dice acercándose a ellos.

Natsu-claro, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?-le pregunta con una sonrisa ilusionada.

Rogue-claro-responde sin demostrar ninguna emoción-pero que sea rápido debo comprar unas cosas para volver a casa-continua serio.

Natsu-no te preocupes no tomara tiempo-dice algo apenado por retrasarlo.

Rogue-bien ¿de qué se trata?-pregunta ya queriendo saber.

Natsu-bueno, estamos buscando a una chica que desapareció, es rubia, de esta altura…-

Zancrow-tiene ojos color chocolate, lindo cuerpo…-

Natsu-una bella sonrisa, unos suaves labios-dice enfrentándolo al rubio entrometido a su lado.

Zancrow-su cabello no solo es rubio idiota también es suave, y largo-contrataca correspondiendo la pelea de quien sabia más de ella.

Natsu-su cuerpo no es lindo solamente estúpido también es muy suave-responde con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro sabiendo que gano.

Sin entender nada los observa confundido, con una gotita detrás de su cabeza se da media vuelta para ignorarlos ya que no entendió con exactitud a quien se referían, pero se detiene al sentir la mano del pelirosa sobre su hombro.

Natsu-lo siento es que este maldito me saca de quicio-dijo con una sonrisa para que no se valla.

Rogue-está bien, podrías al menos decirme su nombre-dice dando media vuelta para volver a verlo.

Natsu-bueno su nombre es…-

Jellal-¡Natsu!-grita interrumpiendo sus palabras y corriendo hacia ellos.

Rogue-"Natsu…. Ese nombre…"-piensa al escuchar el nombre que gritaba el peliazul mientras corría.

Zancrow-valla parece que nos encontraron-dice viendo hacia Jellal.

Rogue-"él es… la persona que Lucy recuerda… ¿rubia, ojos color chocolate, una bella sonrisa?... Lucy…. Debe ser Lucy pero… ¿Cómo puedo saber que no fueron ellos los que la dejaron en ese estado?"-piensa mirando seriamente al trio hablando una vez que Jellal se acercó.

Natsu-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunta molesto.

Jellal-eres un idiota, claro que estoy aquí yo también quiero encontrarla-dice enojado con su amigo.

Zancrow-¿no viniste con el otro?-pregunta al notar que venía solo.

Jellal-¿te refieres a Loki?-pregunta pero de repente se da cuenta de con quien hablaba-¡por qué sigues aquí deberías estar preso!-grita enojado a ambos.

Natsu-lo siento necesitaba que este aquí es el único que sabe por dónde se fue-dice intentando calmar a su amigo.

Rogue-"¿preso?... ¿acaso son delincuentes?... si les digo donde esta Lucy le harían daño lo mejor será que me calle… pero… ¿quién de ellos es Natsu?"-piensa nuevamente intentando buscar una forma de escabullirse para alejarse de ellos.

Jellal-en fin déjenme ayudar-dice ya calmado gracias al pelirosa.

Natsu-claro…-responde con una sonrisa por la ayuda.

Rogue-disculpen-dice aclarándose la garganta para que lo noten.

Natsu-oh, lo siento te estaba por preguntar algo-dice dirigiéndose nuevamente a él.

Rogue-estabas por decirme el nombre de la chica-

Natsu-su nombre es Lucy-responde con una sonrisa.

Rogue-"lo sabía se trata de Lucy pero…. ¿Qué hago?... si le hacen daño a Lucy no me lo perdonare… primero debo saber quién es Natsu según Rogue es un idiota"-piensa mirándolo seriamente a los ojos.

Natsu-¿y bien?, ¿la has visto?-pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rogue-oye… tu eres na…-

Jellal-ya Natsu no te pongas ansioso deja de presionarlo-dice apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para calmarlo.

Rogue-Natsu….-dice en un susurro que los demás no escucharon.

Zancrow-oye ¿Por qué te callas?... ¿acaso la conoces?-pregunta enojado y molesto por su silencio.

Rogue-lo siento…-dice llamando la atención del trio-lamento no saber nada de ella pero… ojala tengan suerte y la encuentren…-dice seriamente para luego alejarse dándoles la espalda.

Jellal-eso fue extraño-dice al notar la tensión del pelinegro.

Natsu-¿extraño?-le pregunta a su amigo que pensaba detrás de él.

Zancrow-a mí también me pareció extraño-interrumpe mirando enojado al chico que se alejaba cada vez más.

Natsu-otra vez, ¿Qué es lo extraño?-dice ya molesto con ambos.

Jellal-¿no lo notaste?-le pregunta sorprendido.

Zancrow-no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido-dice seriamente.

Natsu-¡quieres pelear estúpido!-grita enojado y enfrentado al rubio.

Jellal-¡no es momento Natsu!-grita sorprendiéndolo.

Natsu-¿pero qué te pasa?-pregunta extrañado por su actitud.

Jellal-ese hombre… reacciono de una forma extraña cuando dije tu nombre pero… reacciono de una forma aún más extraña cuando mencionaste a Lucy…-dice pensativo intentando descifrar al pelinegro que ya no se veía en la distancia.

Natsu-¿en serio?.. No me di cuenta-

Zancrow-claro que no te diste cuenta eres un idiota rosadito-le dice con vos burlona para molestarlo.

Jellal-vamos a seguirlo-dice seriamente ignorando la pelea infantil que comenzó detrás de él.

Ignorando a ambos chiquilines camino en la dirección que Rogue tomo para poder alcanzarlo, dándose cuenta de que el peliazul se alejó suelta al rubio y comienza a seguirlo, viéndolos alejarse decide también seguirlos, para terminar los tres detrás del pelinegro…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"estoy en una cocina, preparando la cena para dos… -¡Lucy!-escucho gritar a alguien, corro para acercarme y llego a un gran jardín con bellas flores en él, me acerco a la persona que me llamo, quien se encontraba recostada en el césped durmiendo… - creí que algo te había pasado-dije cansada por correr, no me respondía me acercó para tapar la luz de sol que caía sobre su rostro pero rápidamente me toma en sus brazos para que termine debajo y así poder mirarme a los ojos… -Natsu no me asustes de esa forma-le dije enojada por su ataque…-me encanta que te preocupes por mí-me dijo haciéndome sonrojar… sus ojos estaban sobre los míos quienes en algunos momentos pasaban a mis labios para contemplarlos, yo no podía reaccionar solo lo miraba perdida era irresistible, su mirada, sus labios, su aroma, todo me hacía temblar, él se acerca más a mi terminado por rozar mis labios, sierro mis ojos para esperar el impacto pero no pasó nada abro mis ojos y el reía.. Me enojo… ¿Por qué me hacía eso?..."

Yukino-aquí está la cena Lucy-dijo entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja en sus brazos y despertándola de aquel sueño.

Abriendo sus ojos lentamente se sorprende en el momento en que recuerda el sueño que acababa de tener.

Lucy-recordé-dice con una sonrisa a su amiga quien se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

Yukino-en serio Lucy, eso es genial ¿recordaste todo?-le pregunta feliz e ilusionada.

Lucy-no… solo puede recordar una cosa… su rostro, sus ojos… todo-dice alegre por saber cómo era el rostro de aquella persona.

Yukino-¿de quién?-pregunta curiosa.

Lucy-de Natsu-dice liberando esas lágrimas de alegría que tanto intentaba retener.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-lo perdimos-dice mirando a su alrededor para buscar.

Natsu-no, ahí está, en esa tienda-dice señalando el negocio en frente.

Zancrow-entonces era cierto que debía comprar cosas-dice al verlo salir con bolsas en sus brazos.

Jellal-está volviendo hacia aquí, escóndanse-dice empujándolos a ambos hacia un arbusto.

Natsu-oye-se queja en vos baja al ser empujado contra Zancrow.

Zancrow-quítate de enzima idiota-le dice enojado al pelirosa.

Jellal-sshh silencio-los calla en vos baja.

En el momento en que se escondieron el pelinegro no se dio cuenta que lo observaban, pasó frente al arbusto donde el trio se escondía y aun así no los descubrió. Felices de no ser hallados continúan siguiéndolo.

Natsu-está volviendo hacia el parque-dice en vos baja a su amigo.

Jellal-claro después de todo el iba de ida cuando lo cruzamos-

Zancrow-espera se detuvo-dice deteniéndolos al ver que el pelinegro se detuvo en seco.

Observando el por qué se detienen se dan cuenta de que el muchacho empieza a buscar algo con la mirada, al no encontrar lo que busca continua su camino aun sin darse cuenta de que lo seguían.

Rogue-"que raro ¿se habrán ido?... qué bueno que no les dije de Lucy a esas personas parecían peligrosas…"-piensa al notar que las personas con las que hablo ya no estaban.

Luego de comprar todas las cosas que su novia le ordeno comprar, regresa a paso tranquilo hacia su casa, al llegar lo reciben con una sonrisa la cual el correspondió con gusto.

Yukino-¿Por qué tardaste?-le pregunta curiosa por su tardanza.

Rogue-lo siento tuve un problema en el camino-dice mientras se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina dejando la bolsa con las compras sobre la mesa.

Yukino-¿problemas?-le pregunta preocupada. Y acercándose a la mesa para sacar una por una las cosas

Rogue-no te preocupes no fue nada grave-dice para calmarla.

Yukino-pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Rogue-bueno me cruce con un grupo de chicos que estaban en busca de Lucy-continua seriamente.

Yukino-y por qué no los trajiste tal vez sean sus familiares-dice ilusionada por su amiga.

Rogue-no lo eran uno de ellos era un delincuente, yo los oí cuando lo dijeron, que "debería estar preso"… supe de inmediato que ellos fueron los causantes de las heridas de Lucy-die repitiendo las palabras del peliazul.

Yukino-y ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-le pregunta preocupada.

Rogue-ya te lo dije yo los oí- repite enojado.

Yukino-te creo pero ¿deberíamos decirle a Lucy?-dice entristecida al recordar las heridas que la rubia tenía en su cuerpo.

Rogue-no… entre ellos estaba… el tal Natsu-dice cabizbajo recordando al igual que su novia las heridas de Lucy.

Yukino-¿Natsu?-pregunta sorprendida.

Rogue-así es, al parecer él es uno de ellos-responde levantando la vista para verla.

Yukino-pero Lucy cree…-

Rogue-se lo que cree pero no dejare que ese tipo de personas la lastimen otra vez-responde enojado.

Sin esperar su respuesta sale enojado del cuarto para entrar al cuarto donde la rubia descansaba, viéndolo alejarse se queda pensando en su reacción, ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera?, era claro para ella, él había sufrido demasiado y no dejaría que Lucy sufra igual…

Fin del capítulo 17.

Bueno, bueno… mi inspiración volvió…. Espero que con eso estén felices porque yo si lo estoy en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus Reviews chauchis.

Reviews please.


	18. buscandote

Capítulo 18: buscándote.

Mientras la observa descansar un recuerdo de su dura vida viene a su mente, haciendo que de su ojo izquierdo se escape una pequeña lágrima, ¿Por qué no podía olvidar como la rubia lo hacía?, era doloroso pensar y recordar todo.

Rogue-"mi vida fue un desastre pero gracias a ella pude seguir adelante…. Espero que tú puedas encontrar la persona que curara tus heridas Lucy… "-piensa mirando deprimido el suelo.

Lucy-¿Rogue?-pregunta abriendo con fatiga sus ojos cansados.

Rogue-lo siento ¿te desperté?-le dice intentando sonreírle.

Lucy-no te preocupes no tenía mucho sueño-responde sentándose en su lugar para hablar con él.

Rogue-¿te duele?-pregunta desviando su mirada.

Lucy-no tanto pero… ¿sucedió algo malo?-pregunta preocupada al notar su nerviosismo.

Rogue-"¿debería decirle que conocí al tal Natsu? O… ¿debería decirle a Sting primero?"-piensa dudando.

Lucy-¿Rogue?-dice sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rogue-lo siento…. Lucy hoy me cruce con un grupo de personas-comienza seriamente.

Lucy-¿un grupo de personas?-

Rogue-si, uno de ellos, bueno… todos preguntaron por ti-continua dudando.

Lucy-¿por mí?... ¿serán personas que me están buscando?-pregunta ilusionada por saber.

Rogue-si, las descripciones que me dieron coincidían contigo, y uno de ellos se llamaba na…-

Sting-Rogue podrías venir un segundo-dice rápidamente para interrumpiendo la charla.

Lucy-Sting, ¿Cuándo llegaste?-pregunta feliz de verlo.

Sting-hola hermosa, lo siento no te salude por que estabas dormida, ahora necesito hablar con Rogue, vendré contigo en cuanto termine-responde con una sonrisa.

Lucy-está bien-dice algo extrañada por su forma rápida de hablar.

Rogue-lo siento Sting estoy hablando con Lucy ahora-interrumpe levantándose de sus silla para mirarlo seriamente.

Sting-no te preocupes no te quitare mucho tiempo-le dice tomando su brazo para jalarlo hacia afuera.

Viendo la escena de escape de parte del par de amigos se queda en silencio unos minutos tratando de meditar lo que Rogue le conto hacia unos momentos.

Lucy-Natsu… ¿me estarás buscando?... ven por mi rápido…-dice suspirando en vos baja.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y por impulso levanta su mano para encerrar algo que no estaba en su cuello, dándose cuenta de eso abre sus ojos para mirar su mano apoyada en su pecho en forma de puño.

Lucy-¿instinto?-se pregunta mirando perdida su mano….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Escondidos detrás de un muro frente a la casa del pelinegro se quedan observando quien podría entrar o salir de ahí.

Natsu-no me toques idiota-dice gritando lo más bajo posible que su vos le permitía.

Zancrow-eres tú el que se mueve rosadito-le dice también en vos baja y sonriendo malvadamente.

Jellal-hagan silencio par de estúpidos-se enoja al sentir los escándalos que hacían.

Natsu-lo siento, es que este estup…-

Se calla al notar algo extraño en la casa, era Sting quien golpeaba la puerta de aquella casa y era recibido por una alvina que lo dejo pasar.

Natsu-es ese maldito-dice al recordar.

#flashback#

Lucy-Sting, vete no quiero verte-le dice alejándose de él.

Sting-no me iré, Lucy la última vez no pude decírtelo pero… te sigo amando nunca pude olvidarte-dice para rápidamente tomar su cintura y acercarla a él.

Natsu-¡oye suéltala!-grita tomando a Lucy del brazo para separarla y ponerse delante de ella.

Sting-¿y tú quién eres idiota?-pregunta seriamente.

Natsu-eso a ti no te importa maldito-enojado se aproxima a él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa-si vuelves a tocar a Lucy te arrepentirás-le dice liberando un aura asesino.

Lucy-Natsu, cálmate-tomando su brazo para detenerlo y separarlo….

#fin del flashback#

Natsu-¿Por qué esta aquí?-se pregunta a si mismo mirando enojado la puerta por la que acababa de entrar el rubio.

Jellal-¿lo conoces?-le pregunta curioso al notar el aura asesina que eliminaba.

Natsu-si, era novio de Lucy… lo conocí una vez, es un tipo despreciable y apuesto que es amigo del tonto con el que hablamos-dice pensativo a su amigo.

Zancrow-oh y ¿qué te hace pensar eso?, ¿acaso es el hecho de que acaba de entrar a la misma casa?-dice con vos molesta burlándose de él.

Jellal-ya basta muchachos… debemos pensar una forma de entrar a esa casa-dice intentando idear un plan.

Natsu-¡ya se!-dice emocionado por encontrar una respuesta-por qué no voy y pateo la puerta, golpeo a todos y saco a Lucy de ahí-dice con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-idiota-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo al ver la estupidez del pelirosa.

Natsu-¿por qué no?-dice deprimido.

Jellal-para empezar no sabemos si Lucy está ahí dentro, y la otra razón es…-

Zancrow-que es una idea estúpida-interrumpe completando la frase del peliazul.

Deprimido se deja caer sobre el muro, un sonido en la puerta de aquella casa llama su atención, rápidamente los tres se vuelven a esconder para escuchar con atención que es lo que sucedía.

Rogue-por favor Sting, no quiero que vuelvas a molestarla-le dice intentando hacer que entienda.

Sting-¿acaso Yukino te convenció de que soy mala persona?-le pregunta ofendido por la falta de confianza.

Rogue-lo siento pero ella tiene razón te estas aprovechado de sus estado y eso está mal-responde seriamente.

Sting-acaso ¿eres tú el que dice lo que está mal ahora?… después de todo lo que hice por ti Rogue ¿así me lo pagas? no te mereces ser mi amigo-dice enojado y casi gritando.

Yukino-él no te necesita-interrumpe colocándose a un lado de Rogue.

Sting-eso lo veremos-responde desafiante a la alvina.

Enojado se aleja de la casa para no verlos, la pareja se queda viéndolo como se alejaba, la muchacha toma su mano para atraerlo hacia ella y así poder abrazarlo.

Yukino-gracias-le dice en un susurro que el grupo que espiaba no logro escuchar.

Rogue-solo hice lo que es correcto-responde dejando caer su rostro sobre el hombro de la joven.

Habiendo escuchado todo el grupo se deja caer cansado sobre el muro terminando uno al lado del otro, intentando pensar que era de lo que hablaban aquellas tres personas.

Natsu-"estaban peleando por alguien pero… Lucy no apareció en esa pelea, ni siquiera su nombre… ella… no está aquí…"-piensa cabizbajo al recordar con todo detalle la resiente discusión.

Jellal-bueno creo que solo era una pelea entre amigos, no creo que Lucy este con ellos-dice mirando a su amigo con lastima.

Zancrow-pero…-dice llamando la atención de ambos-tu dijiste que una pareja la encontró-continua mirando pensativo el suelo debajo de ellos.

Jellal-es cierto…-

Natsu-entonces puede que Lucy…-

-este ahí-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo al terminar de atar cabos sueltos….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yukino-lo siento Lucy pero Sting tuvo que irse pero te mando saludos-le dice entrando en el cuarto con una bandeja.

Lucy-no te preocupes…-dice cabizbaja al sentirse abandonada.

Rogue-Lucy-dice entrando al cuarto llamando su atención.

Al ver las miradas que se daban aquella pareja se da cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, preocupada toma la bandeja que hacia un momento la alvina dejo sobre su regazo para hacerla a un lado, estaba totalmente dispuesta a recibir respuestas.

Lucy-quiero que me digan todo lo que saben de mi-les dice seriamente sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Yukino-Lucy, nosotros no sabem…-

Lucy-¡mienten!-grita enojada.

Rogue-tranquilízate Lucy-dice sentándose a su lado para tomar sus hombros.

Lucy-quiero saber quién soy, díganmelo-les dice liberando las lágrimas que tanto amenazaban por salir.

Yukino-está bien-dice sorprendiéndola.

Rogue-Yukino-dice casi gritando intentando callarla.

Yukino-lo siento Rogue pero sabes muy bien que a Lucy no le pasara lo mismo que a ti-dice mirándolo con lastima para que comprenda.

Lucy-por favor Yukino dime lo que sabes-le dice a su amiga implorando la verdad.

Yukino-Lucy, es cierto que no sabemos de tu vida anterior pero… hay algo que si sabemos y es que Sting no es tu novio-dice sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-pero… ¿por qué me mentiría?, entonces ¿Lucy no es mi nombre?-pregunta confundida.

Yukino-si es tu nombre, Sting te conoció hace mucho, fuiste su novia pero dejaste de serlo en el momento en que te engaño-explica sentándose frente a ella.

Lucy-"entonces es por eso que no sentía nada hacia el pero aun así lo sentía cercano"-piensa intentando entender sus sentimientos.

Rendida cae sobre su cama para darles la espalda y comenzar a llorar con todas las ganas que venía guardando desde hace mucho.

Lucy-es cierto…. No tengo nada y no tengo a nadie-dice lamentándose entre lágrimas.

Rogue-Lucy yo… no quería que salieras herida fue por eso que no les dije nada-dice seriamente.

Confundida por lo que dijo, se voltea para ver a ambos mirarla con lastima, sin entender a que se refería se sienta para escucharlo seriamente

Rogue-ellos… no, él te está buscando-dice cabizbajo para evitar su reacción.

Lucy-¿el?... ¿Quién?-pregunta confundida.

Rogue-Natsu-….

Fin del capítulo 18.

Bueno estaba tan inspirada que este capítulo lo termine en un ratito…. En fin espero que les haya gustado…

¿Quieren que termine?... y si lo quieren…

¿Quieren un final trágico?...

¿Quieren un final romántico?...

¿Quieren Lemon en el final? Ok no… pero si lo quieren… podría reconsiderarlo…

¿Les gustan los patitos?... jajaja que graciosa que soy jajaja.

Bueno déjenme un Reviews para responder mis preguntas (excepto la de los patitos a menos que quieran responderla jeje)…. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

El hecho de que pregunte por el final no quiere decir que el final se acerca asique no se preocupen e.e.

Reviews please.


	19. ayudar

Capítulo 19: ayudar.

"Mi vida fue un desastre…. Todo lo que conocía fue destruido todo lo que tenía no estaba… solo podía confiar en mi amigo Sting quien siempre cuidaba de mí, la vida de la adicción, los golpes, el robo, todo es malo…. Y más con malas compañías que no harían mas que encerrarte en ese mundo para no dejarte salir jamás… creí que era mi amigo, que me apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaba, pero solo lo tenía a mi lado para no estar solo, sabía que era malo estar con el… pero yo… yo no quería estar solo…. Su mirada… su comprensión… su paciencia, todo en ella me cambio para bien… me aleje de todo lo que me hacía mal… pero aun podía sentir el mal dentro de mi… ¿acaso hay algo que pueda hacer para ya no sentirlo?... amarla, deshacerme de las malas compañías, dejar todo el pasado atrás… todo lo que hice no funciono… aun lo siento… esa oscuridad que un está dentro de mi aun no desaparece…."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rogue-ellos… no, él te está buscando-dice cabizbajo para evitar su reacción.

Lucy-¿el?... ¿Quién?-pregunta confundida.

Rogue-Natsu-responde aun sin mirarla.

Lucy-na… Natsu….-dice en vos baja al sorprenderse.

Yukino-Lucy ¿estas segura de que el recuerdo que tuviste sobre ese joven es correcto?-interrumpe preocupada.

Rogue-¿recuerdo?... ¿recordaste algo Lucy?-le pregunta al no estar enterado.

Lucy-s…si… pero… solo fue un pequeño recuerdo…. Solo recuerdo su rostro-dice deprimida por no hacer un gran logro.

Rogue-aun así, ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?-dice emocionado por saber.

En el momento en que hiso esa pregunta la rubia se sonroja, el tan solo recordar aquel sueño la avergonzaba, ya que era un sueño personal que no quisiera contar.

Lucy-eto… lo siento no puedo contarte mi recuerdo-le dice nerviosa al no encontrar otra excusa.

Rogue-acaso ¿es un mal recuerdo?-pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-n…no, es uno bueno pero me avergüenza contártelo-dice sonrojada al recordar aquel sueño romántico que tuvo.

Yukino-el caso es que ese recuerdo fue bueno, el tal Natsu no fue quien le hiso daño a Lucy Sting-dice enojada con el pelinegro.

Rogue-entonces…-dice pensativo ignorando a ambas chicas.

Lucy-¿Rogue?... ¿Qué fue lo le dijiste?-pregunta preocupada.

Sin responderle y cabizbajo se levanta de su asiento para salir del cuarto rápidamente.

Lucy-¿Yukino?-la observa preocupada.

Yukino-no te preocupes el ira a arreglar las cosas-dice regalándole una sonrisa para calmarla.

Sin entender que era lo que ocurría con el pelinegro asiente con la cabeza para demostrarle a su amiga que se calmaría.

Yukino-Lucy, ¿porque no le dijiste a Rogue lo de tu sueño?-pregunta curiosa y sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

Lucy-bueno… lo que soñé fue…-se calla al no encontrar las palabras.

Yukino-¿romántico?-pregunta encontrando las palabras que su amiga no hallaba.

Lucy-sí, gracias… cuando recuerdo ese sueño me siento feliz… amada…-dice mirando con ojos perdidos sus sabanas.

Yukino-¿estas enamorada?-le pregunta asiéndola reaccionar.

Lucy-"eso es…. Eso es lo que siento… amor por Natsu… y aunque no logre recordar todo de él… lo amo…"-….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-maldición ¿cuánto tendremos que esperar?-dice quejándose cansado.

Jellal-mira…-llama su atención al ver a alguien salir de la casa.

Zancrow-es ese tipo otra vez- dice mirando también al muchacho.

Jellal-se está acercando, escóndanse-dice empujándolos detrás de un arbusto.

El pelinegro ignora todo movimiento a su alrededor y solo se dedica a caminar a paso apresurado hacia el parque, dándose cuenta los tres de la prisa que llevaba se miran entre sí para preguntarse con tan solo una seña si seguirlo o no, cuando el peliazul da la señal moviendo su mano los tres salen detrás del joven que no noto nada de lo que ocurría detrás de él.

Natsu-oye esta yendo hacia el parque otra vez-le dice a su amigo en vos baja.

Sin responderle, al también darse cuenta continúan siguiéndolo, el pelinegro se detiene en seco en una área del parque, notando eso el trio se esconde rápidamente terminando por caer uno arriba del otro.

Zancrow-oye me estas aplastando-se queja empujando al pelirosa al suelo.

Jellal-oigan hagan silencio y observen-dice seriamente y señalándoles al muchacho que observaba a todos los lados del parque en busca de algo.

Natsu-¿habrá perdido algo?-pregunta ingenuamente.

Zancrow-vamos…-decidido intenta levantarse pero el peliazul lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

Jellal-no puedes podría escapar-le dice casi gritando pero conteniéndose para que no sean encontrados.

Natsu-"¿Qué es lo que busca?, o ¿a quién busca?... si me acerco podría saberlo… pero si me ve podría pensar que lo estuve siguiendo…"-piensa intentando encontrar una solución….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la mansión ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentando relajarse la pelirroja se preparó un té de yerbas, desde que todos se fueron ella quedo sola junto a Loki esperando algún llamado o aparición de los demás.

Loki-¿crees que ella este bien?-le pregunta deprimido.

Erza-no lo sé… pero rezare para que lo esté-responde también triste.

El castaño al escucharla se levanta del sillón para ir a la cocina, en el momento en que llega toma una tasa para prepararse la misma bebida que Erza, detiene aquel preparado al recordar la escena que vivió junto a la rubia.

Loki-"lo siento Lucy… ojala hubiera podido ir en tu búsqueda pero… no soy capaz de ver a Natsu a los ojos…"-piensa mientras mescla las yerbas en la tasa.

Queriendo sentirse cerca de ella, toma su tasa ya lista para dirigirse al cuarto de la rubia, en el momento en que llega observa todo a su alrededor con melancolía, se acerca a la cama y se sienta en ella, con delicadeza acaricia las sabanas que la cubrían, intentando buscarla mira hacia la pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama.

Se impresiona en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre una de las fotografías sobre aquella mesita, se acerca y la toma en sus manos para observarla con más cuidado.

Loki-"este lugar… es el parque… ¿Cuándo fue tomada esta fotografía?... por el largo de su cabello diría que fue ase más o menos dos años… pero este lugar… "-piensa mirando fijamente la fotografía.

Erza-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta seriamente asustándolo.

Loki-lo siento quería…. Sentirme cerca de ella-responde cabizbajo.

Erza-ya veo…-dice acercándose a el- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?-continua al notar el cuadro en sus manos.

Loki-solo es una foto de Lucy-dice entregándoselo para que también lo vea.

La pelirroja toma en sus manos el cuadro y lo observa detenidamente, sus ojos se abren al notar algo extraño en aquella fotografía.

Erza-ese es…-dice sorprendida.

Loki-¿Qué?-pregunta confundido y quitándole el retrato de las manos.

Erza-es Zancrow…-continúa señalando un área detrás de la rubia.

Loki-es siento pero… no está solo… ahí dos personas más con el-dice al notarlo y señalando las otras dos personas.

Erza-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luego de que Rogue se fue corriendo me quede con Yukino, ella me trajo mi comida, al principio me negué a comer por la única razón de que sus platillos me saben horribles aunque estén preparado exquisitamente para mí no sabía igual.

Lucy-lo siento me gustaría tener un buen paladar-le digo riendo.

Yukino-no te preocupes, pero sí que eres rara Lucy-me dijo también riendo.

El que Sting no este conmigo y me allá mentido me lastimo, pero al menos no estaba tan sola como pensé, Yukino y Rogue están conmigo y… sabía que Natsu también estaba para mi aunque un no lo vea, lo sé… además… el me esta buscando.

Yukino-en seguida regreso Lucy iré a lavar esto-me dice señalándome los platos que acabábamos de usar para comer.

Lucy-está bien, te esperare aquí-respondí con una sonrisa.

Dicho esto me correspondió la sonrisa y se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Lucy-"estúpida cabeza… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?... quiero saber quién soy, quiero saber por qué estoy aquí, quiero saber… si él realmente es para mí lo que pienso que es…"-pienso enojada y golpeando mis piernas para castigarme…

Sting-¿Lucy?-dijo entrando en el cuarto y llamando mi atención.

Lucy-¿Sting?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte sorprendida….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-debemos disimular-dice al encontrar una solución.

Natsu-¿disimular?-le pregunta confundido.

Zancrow-es cierto, es posible que nos esté buscando a nosotros-dice al entender lo que el peliazul quiso decir.

Jellal-si, debemos hacer como si aun estuviéramos buscando-continua mirando detrás de el para ver a ambos chicos.

Natsu-está bien-responde emocionado.

Jellal-bien cuando yo lo diga saldrém…-

Natsu-¡oye!-

Sin esperar las órdenes ni siguiendo el plan sale del arbusto para acercarse al pelinegro, al escucharlo se voltea para verlo sorprendido.

Rogue-"valla aquí estaba pero… ¿Qué hacía detrás del arbusto?"-piensa mirando confundido al pelirosa que se acercaba.

Jellal-este tipo es un idiota-se queja golpeando su cabeza al ver la estupidez de su amigo.

Zancrow-¡espérame torpe!-grita saliendo detrás del pelirosa.

Jellal-es oficial estoy rodeado de estúpidos-se dice a sí mismo.

Rindiéndose ante sí mismo sale del arbusto para seguir al par que ya se encontraba frente al pelinegro.

Rogue-¿Por qué estaban ahí?-le pregunta dejando caer una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Natsu-eso no importa, ¿acaso nos estabas buscando?-le pregunta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Rogue-s…si-responde nervioso.

Jellal-bien estamos aquí, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunta empujando al pelirosa para poder hablar.

Rogue-bueno primero que nada… lo siento-dice inclinándose para disculparse.

Zancrow-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunta confundido.

Rogue-por qué les mentí…-dice cabizbajo al no encontrar el valor para mirarlos.

Natsu-¿nos mentiste?-pregunta también confundido.

Rogue-yo sé en donde esta Lucy-dice sin más sorprendiéndolos a los tres…..

"Por fin lo siento… siento que mi oscuridad se desvanece… y por fin se lo que debía hacer para deshacerme de ella… solo tenía que… ayudar… " ….

Fin del capítulo 19.

Bueno, bueno…

¿Qué les pareció?...

¿Qué creen que ara Sting?... bueno ya se van a enterar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Ha cierto….

Ya que muchos de ustedes mis (queridísimos, bonito, hermoso, y adorados) lectores han decidido por una de las opciones que deje en el capítulo anterior e decidido que la historia tendré un final…..

¡Romántico siiiiii! Pero no se preocupen falta mucho para eso asique hasta hora sigan disfrutando de esta bella historia llena de drama…. En fin nos vemos.

Reviews please.


	20. juntos

Capítulo 20: juntos.

Zancrow-¿Por qué te disculpas?-pregunta confundido.

Rogue-por qué les mentí…-dice cabizbajo al no encontrar el valor para mirarlos.

Natsu-¿nos mentiste?-pregunta también confundido.

Rogue-yo sé en donde esta Lucy-dice sin más sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

Natsu-Lucy…-suspiro aliviado al escuchar su nombre.

Rogue-en serio lo siento pero…-

Natsu-¡la encontramos!-grita alegre y saltando sobre el peliazul para abrasarlo.

Rogue-"parece que me equivoque con ellos"-piensa mirando la alegría que emanaba del grupo-si quieren verla síganme-continua con una sonrisa al ver sus reacciones.

-¡sí!-gritan los tres al mismo tiempo.

Natsu-"por fin lo are… al fin podré verte Lucy… y esta vez no dejare que te alejes de mi"-piensa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la mansión ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Intentando pensar en lo que vieron se sientan en el sillón de la sala para pensar mientras miran ambos preocupado aquella fotografía que encontraron hacia unos momentos en el cuarto de la rubia.

Loki-¿tú crees que esas dos personas tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Lucy?-pregunta intentando encontrar una respuesta.

Erza-sí, pero no estoy muy segura de eso-contesta seriamente.

Loki-entonces… ¿deberíamos avisarles a los demás?-le pregunta preocupado.

Erza-no, ellos deben estar ocupados ahora, les diremos cuando lleguen, después de todo solo es una suposición-responde cabizbaja al sentirse inútil.

Sin volver a preguntarle algo y al darse cuenta de lo deprimida que se encontraba se levanta de su lugar para volver a la cocina, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Erza-"podría ser posible que más de una persona quiera a Lucy"-piensa mirando preocupada la tasa de té que calentaba sus manos….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, con Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sting-lamento lo que paso Lucy me fui sin despedirme-le dice con una sonrisa para sentarse a su lado.

Lucy-Sting-dice seriamente para llamar su atención.

Sting-¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿sucedió algo malo?-pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-dime la verdad Sting-continua enojada.

Sting-¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca…-

Lucy-¡no me mientas!-grita ya cansada de todo.

Su grito desesperado lo sorprendió, pero en ese preciso momento comprendió que ya no podía seguir mintiendo, debía admitir la verdad.

Lucy-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta cabizbaja al no querer mirarlo.

Sting-lo siento-responde desviando su mirada apenado.

Lucy-no te disculpes…-le dice en vos baja.

Sting-Lucy… solo lo hice porque te amo, nunca quise hacerte daño-continua levantando la vista para hablar sinceramente.

Sin saber que responder solo se dedica a verlo a los ojos, con un aire deprimido en ellos.

Sting-por favor Lucy si me aceptas yo…-

Lucy-lo siento-responde interrumpiendo sus palabras-no creo poder aceptarte después de esto-continua intentando contener las lágrimas.

Sting-inténtalo… solo déjame amarte Lucy y te prometo que ya no habrán mas mentiras-dice desesperado por su aceptación.

Lucy-no es solo por las mentiras Sting… simplemente… no te amo-dice desviando su mirada en la última frase para evitarlo.

Con la mirada perdida en ella se queda en silencio, lo que dijo era cierto, sus palabras eran sinceras y el hecho de que no quiera verlo a los ojos le demostraba el desprecio que tenía hacia él.

Sting-comprendo… entonces te dejare sola…-dice deprimido y levantándose de su lugar para querer irse.

Sin escuchar respuesta de su parte se acerca a la puerta la entre abre un poco y en el momento en que lo hace escucha una vos familiar del otro lado.

Natsu-¿Dónde está?-pregunta entusiasmado.

Rogue-en ese cuarto debe estar dormida-responde señalando el cuarto de la rubia.

Natsu-gracias...-

Rogue-espera, hay algo que debo decirte...-dice queriendo detenerlo no lo logra.

Dándose cuenta de que el pelirosa se acercaba cierra la puerta lentamente, vuelve la vista hacia la rubia quien levanta la cabeza extrañada de aun verlo en el cuarto.

Sting-Lucy podría… ¿besarte por última vez?-pregunta con una sonrisa.

Lucy-no lo sé…-

Antes de que terminar lo que iba a decir, el rubio se acercó para robarle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-grita antes de entrar al cuarto.

En el momento en que entra se para en seco al verlos besándose, sin decir nada agacha la cabeza para mirar su puño, estaba cerrado por el enojo inconsciente que sentía, cabizbajo y sin hacer ruido se acerca al rubio, lo toma de detrás del cuello de la camisa separándolos para luego arrojarlo contra la pared dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sting-¡oye que…!-grita pero se calla al verlos.

Luego de deshacerse del estorbo que los separaba, el pelirosa se acerca a Lucy para abrasarla con todas las fuerzas que se mantenían dentro de él.

Natsu-lo siento… juro que no dejare que esto te vuelva a pasar… te amo…-le dice en un susurro al oído mientras la abrasaba con más fuerza.

Lucy-"por qué me dice esto… ¿Quién es?... no pude ver su rostro pero… sus brazos se sienten tan familiares…"-

Al no sentir respuesta de su parte se separa para verla a los ojos, en el momento en que lo hace la rubia abre sus ojos sorprendida y no puede evitar sonreír.

Lucy-¿Natsu?-le pregunta entusiasmada.

Sorprendido por su pregunta comienza a reír, la rubia solo se queda mirándolo extrañada por su reacción.

Natsu-claro que soy yo ¿quién pensabas que era?-le contesta riendo.

Lucy-"su sonrisa es la misma… sus ojos también pero… sus labios no pude sentirlos en ese momento…"-piensa mirando perdida su sonrisa.

Ignorando que aun reía, toma su rostro suavemente para acariciar su mejilla, disfrutando de la suavidad de ella se deja llevar y se acerca, reaccionando a lo que la rubia quería hacer deja de reír para también acercarse.

Sus ojos se sierran a medida que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, sus labios imploraban que el impacto llegara asiendo que se entreabrieran, sin pensarlo dos veces Natsu toma su nuca para terminar con esa corta distancia que tanto quería cortar haciendo que sus labios por fin estén juntos en aquel beso apasionado que tanto extrañaba sentir.

El tan esperado sentimiento de sentirse amada, la impresión de sentir sus labios contra los suyos, el ya no sentirse sola, no tendría que esperar más, todo lo tenía y ese todo era él.

Quedándose ambos sin aire, se separan un poco para terminar con las frentes unidas para mirarse a los ojos.

Natsu-Lucy yo…-

Lucy-te amo-dice interrumpiendo sus palabras para completar la frase con una sonrisa.

Viéndola sonreír no logra resistirlo, se acerca rápidamente para volver a besarla, aun con su sonrisa le corresponde el beso, pero por tanta risa de parte de ella se ve obligado a separarse.

Natsu-Lucy no te rías tanto-se queja inflando sus mejillas para reprocharle.

Lucy-lo siento-dice entre risas al notar la ternura con la que hablaba.

Recordando algo deja de reír para volver la mirada hacia el lugar donde el rubio había caído hacia unos momentos.

Lucy-¿adónde se habrá ido?-se pregunta si misma al no encontrarlo.

Natsu-¿Sting?-le pregunta tratando de adivinar.

Lucy-sí, espera… ¿lo conoces?-le pregunta sorprendida.

Natsu-claro él era tu ex novio-le dice como si nada.

Sin saber que pensar por lo que dijo se queda mirando perdida la pared en donde hacía unos momentos estaba aquella persona, un recuerdo viene rápidamente a su mente, preocupada vuelve la mirada al pelirosa que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Lucy-¿no te enojaste por el beso?-le pregunta deprimida.

Natsu-¿el beso?... sí, pero sé que fue un beso no correspondido-responde aun con su sonrisa.

Feliz de escucharlo, salta sobre el para abrasarlo, sorprendido le corresponde aquel abraso rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura.

Jellal-Lucy-dice entrando en el cuarto con una sonrisa asiendo que se separen.

Natsu-oye no te dije que esperaras afuera-le dice enojado.

Yukino-lo siento Lucy-dice también entrando en el cuarto.

Lucy-está bien… Yukino él es Natsu-le dice con una sonrisa presentándolo.

Natsu-lo siento entre a tu casa sin presentarme-dice apenado al recordar la forma en la que entro solo por ver a su rubia.

Rogue-no te preocupes-dice apareciendo detrás de la albina con una sonrisa.

Lucy-Rogue gracias por traerlo-le dice regalándole una sonrisa y abrasando el brazo del pelirosa.

Yukino-asique tu eres Natsu, es un placer al fin conocerte-continua acercándose a él para extenderle su mano en forma de saludo.

Natsu-gracias por cuidar de Lucy-responde aceptando su mano con una sonrisa.

Zancrow-valla, valla, entonces estas bien Lucy-dice apareciendo en la puerta y sonriendo malvadamente.

Lucy-¿Quién eres?-le pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-¿no lo recuerdas?-le pregunta sorprendido.

Rogue-eso era lo que quería decirte… Lucy perdió sus recuerdos-dice seriamente sorprendiéndolo.

En el momento en que lo dijo todo el grupo se sorprendió, no estaban enterados, ¿tan mal la paso para perder sus recuerdos?

Jellal-entonces ¿no me recuerdas Lucy?-pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-no, lo siento-dice cabizbaja apenada.

Zancrow-¿a mí tampoco?-le pregunta acercándose a ella.

Lucy-no…-responde escondiéndose detrás del pelirosa asustada.

Rogue-al parecer solo te recuerda a ti Natsu-dice llamando la atención de los tres.

Lucy-lo siento-dice inclinado su cabeza para disculparse con ambos.

Natsu-"¿solo me recuerda a mí?... eso es bueno pero… si llega a recordar todo lo que paso… ella querrá alejarse de mi como antes…"-

Fin del capítulo 20.

Bueno hemos alcanzado los 20 capítulos me encanta que hayamos llegado a tanto gracias por seguirme…. En fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo no se olviden de dejar un Reviews.

Reviews please.


	21. en casa

Bueno este capítulo tiene puro NALU para compensarles la falta de ello en los capítulos anteriores disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 21: En casa.

Su mente divaga, no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido, solo puede recordarme a mí, tal vez sea bueno que no recuerde, el simple hecho de que su cabeza recupere los malos momentos que vivimos me preocupa… si eso llegara a pasar se alejara como antes…

Luego de recuperarla y saber de su condición la tomé en mis brazos para llevarla conmigo, no dejaría que se quede cerca de otra persona que no sea yo, ella me acepto y rodeó sus brazos en mi cuello.

Lucy-¿adónde iremos?-me pregunto sonriéndome feliz.

Natsu-a casa Lucy-respondí correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Al parecer no se imaginaba que vivíamos juntos porque se sorprendió un poco en cuanto se lo dije de forma tan formal, pero solo basto con sonreírle para que no se preocupara.

Jellal-no crees que debería descansar-me dijo preocupado mientras caminaba detrás de mí.

Sin responderle nada miro a Lucy seriamente, ella recostó su rostro en mi pecho para descansar dándome a entender que no le importaba venir conmigo.

Natsu-ella estará mejor conmigo-le respondo sin siquiera voltearme para responderle.

En el momento en que llegamos a la puerta una mano me detiene, volteo y ahí estaba Yukino la muchacha que cuido de mi Lucy, me sorprendo al verla con ojos llorosos y tristes.

Yukino-por favor cuídala-me dijo con vos ahogada por evitar el llanto.

Natsu-no te preocupes ella estará bien, gracia por haberla cuidado-respondí regalándole una sonrisa.

Dicho esto volví la mirada hacia Lucy para darme cuenta de que se encontraba dormida, el verla tranquila y descansando en mis brazos me hacía feliz, ella estaba a mi lado como antes.

Natsu-Jellal llama a Erza dile que vamos en camino-le dije volteando mi cuello para hablarle.

Jellal-si, adelántense mientras la llamo-me respondió sacando su teléfono para mostrármelo.

Sin decir nada asiento con la cabeza para aceptar que lo haga, llevo a Lucy hasta mi auto que se encontraba en un área del parque, mientras caminábamos ella despierta asustada, no comprendía que le ocurría pero miraba todo lo que nos rodeaba con miedo.

Natsu-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunte preocupado llamando su atención.

Lucy-este lugar… no quiero estar aquí…-me dijo con la respiración agitada.

No entendía por que se comportaba así, tal vez era algún recuerdo de lo que le paso, después de todo nos encontrábamos en el área donde desapareció.

Natsu-no te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase-le dije seriamente para que me crea.

Aun asustada me mira a los ojos, intentando calmarla me detengo en medio de aquella área, la bajo de mis brazos para que se pare frente a mí y tomo su rostro para que me mire a los ojos.

Natsu-no te preocupes crearemos nuevos recuerdos-le dije en un susurro para que solo ella me escuchara.

Lucy-sí- me respondió asintiendo y serrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

Sin responderle la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a mí, cortando la poca distancia que nos separaba, en el momento en que lo hago me quedo perdido en sus ojos, aunque la oscuridad del parque nos rodeaba aun podía ver ese brillo que tanto extrañaba, no logro resistirme y me acerco aún más, podía sentir sus respiración, el rose de nuestros labios a medida que nuestros rostros se acercaban, pero sobre todo lograba sentir como su corazón empujaba mi pecho por el simple hecho de estar pegada a mí.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"recuerda lo bueno" eso fue lo que ese hombre me dijo en un sueño, ¿Por qué sentí que era normal su aparición?... tal vez no era la primera vez que lo veía en sueños…

Recién ahora empiezo a comprender sus palabras, no debo esforzarme en recordar todo lo malo, y el simple hecho de que solo recuerde a Natsu quiere decir que él es parte de los buenos momentos en mi vida.

El me abrasaba por la cintura, sus ojos estaban serrados, esperando a que nuestros labios se unieran, yo solo podía mirar su rostro perdida, sin poder aguantar más la tentación que su simple presencia me provocaban me acerco para rosar mis labios con los suyos, pero antes de hacerlo tomo su rostro.

Lucy-recordare solo lo bueno, te recordare solo a ti-le susurre asiendo que el habrá los ojos para verme.

Antes de dejarlo responder, sujeto su rostro para atraerlo hacia mí y poder robarle el beso que ambos esperábamos, al principio se sorprendió pero lentamente me fue correspondiendo abrasando mi cintura con más fuerza hasta llegar al punto de levantarme en el aire.

Lucy-Natsu mi cabeza-le digo al sentir un fuerte dolor en mi nuca.

Asustado me baja lentamente, pero aún me abrasaba con ternura, el dolor era molesto pero por un momento lo ignore para mirarlo a los ojos.

Natsu-vamos a casa-me dijo regalándome esa hermosa sonrisa que para mí ya era típica de él.

Lucy-sí, vamos-le dije saltando sobre el para abrasarlo con fuerza.

Dicho esto me volvió a tomar en sus brazos, solo podía reír por lo que hacía y el me miraba sonriente mientras caminábamos fuera del parque, antes de que saliéramos dirijo la mirada por detrás del hombro de Natsu para mirar en la distancia aquella área que en un momento me asusto, no, no fue un susto, fue un mal presentimiento, me sentía perdida, sola, abandonada pero en el momento en que me hablo para calmarme pude olvidar todo esos malos sentimientos.

Natsu-bien ya legamos-me dijo asiendo que vuelva la mirada al frente.

Delante nuestro había un hermoso auto, era rojo y aunque era grande era para dos personas, con mucho cuidado me sentó en el asiento del copiloto luego de hacerlo rodea el auto para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Lucy-¿el auto es tuyo?-le pregunto curiosa al querer saber más de él.

Natsu-sí, mi padre me lo regalo-me respondió.

No sabía por qué pero cuando nombro a su padre su vos sonó extraña, el escondía su mirada de mí detrás de su flequillo, o mirando al frente durante todo el camino, debes en cuando volteaba a verme para sonreírme o cuando yo le preguntaba sobre algo que sentía haber recordado sobre él, la cual muchas eran correctas como, su edad, su música, comida y color favorito en casi todo acertaba.

Natsu-bueno esta es tu casa Lucy-me dijo deteniendo el auto.

Cuando volteo a ver la casa que Natsu me señalaba, abro mis ojos impresionada, no era una casa normal era una bella mansión con un hermoso jardín en frente.

Lucy-¿vivimos aquí?-le pregunte aun impresionada.

Natsu-si, solo tú y yo-me dijo mientras salía del auto para rodearlo y abrir mi puerta.

No podía evitar la felicidad al escucharlo hablar, sin importarle que aun mirara perdida la casa toma uno de mis brazos para rodear su cuello luego sujeta mi cintura y piernas para volver a levantarme en el aire, inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieron rojas ¿Por qué me hacía esto?, torturarme con tanto amor era imperdonable.

Natsu-esta vez no te dejare ir- me dijo haciéndome sonrojar aún más.

No podía responder por los nervios, vivir en esa casa sin duda sería una tortura, no puedo retenerme si está a mi lado. Lo único que por mi mente pasaba en ese momento era que debía concentrarme en descansar pero si lo tenía siempre a mi lado no creía poder lograrlo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la mansión ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras la lleva en sus brazos, se acerca hasta la puerta de la casa, antes de entrar respira profundo sabiendo con lo que se encontraría en cuanto abriera la puerta.

Lucy-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta preocupada por la forma en la que se detuvo.

Natsu-no es nada malo es solo que ahí alguien dentro de la casa que….-

Erza-¡Lucy!-grita abriendo la puerta asustándolos a ambos.

Por la impresión la rubia se sujeta fuerte del cuello de Natsu para esconder el rostro en su cuello, haciéndolo sonrojar al sentir su respiración chocar contra él.

Natsu-oye no la asustes-se queja mirando de reojo a su rubia.

Erza-lo siento… Jellal me conto de la situación-dijo asiendo que voltee a verla.

Natsu-ya veo… ¿él está aquí?-le pregunta seriamente.

Lucy-¿el?... ¿Quién?-pregunta separando su rostro para mirarlo curiosa.

Natsu-nadie importante… Erza llevare a Lucy a su cuarto para que descanse dile a virgo que la necesito por favor-dijo pasando por su lado con Lucy en brazos para alejarse con ella.

Erza-¡espera!-grita haciendo que se detenga.

Volteando a verla, se da cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que a la pelirroja se le resbalaban por la mejilla, lentamente se acerca a ellos y levanta su mano para acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia sorprendiéndola.

Erza-que bueno que estés a salvo-dijo aun acariciándola con una mano y con la otra limpiando sus propias lágrimas.

Lucy-si… lamento no recordarte…-responde cabizbaja al ver las lágrimas que derramaba por ella.

Erza-lo importante es que tu estés bien…-le dice regalándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupe.

Natsu-no te preocupes yo la cuidare-dijo respondiendo seriamente.

Erza-cuento contigo Natsu-le dice mientras terminaba de limpiar su rostro.

Sin responderle asiente con la cabeza para dejarle en claro que solo él la cuidaría, la pelirroja solo le sonríe por la forma en la que respondió. Mientras los amigos hablaban la rubia observaba perdida al pelirosa.

Lucy-"me cuida demasiado…. Abra pasado algo para que lo haga con tanto recelo que no deje que nadie más lo haga"-piensa al darse cuenta de su actitud para con ella.

Natsu-bueno Lucy debe descansar, la llevare-dice para luego darse vuelta y alejarse de la pellirroja quien solo los observaba con ternura en la distancia.

Al llegar al cuarto Natsu la baja de sus brazos por un momento para poder abrir la puerta, una vez abierta la toma nuevamente para llevarla hasta la cama.

Lucy-¿este es mi cuarto?-dice mirando sorprendida todos los rincones de la habitación.

Natsu-si, si necesitas algo llámame-dice cabizbajo dándose vuelta para marcharse.

Antes que se alejara la rubia toma su muñeca, reaccionando se voltea pero aun sin mirarla, preocupada lo jala del mismo brazo para hacer que se siente frente a ella sobre su cama.

Lucy-¿Por qué te comportas así?-pregunta tomando su mentón para que levante la vista.

Natsu-lo siento… es solo que… no importa…-dice titubeando en vos baja.

Lucy-por favor dímelo-le suplica moviendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla y mirándolo con ternura.

Natsu-"como puedo estar seguro que no me dejara en cuanto recupere su memoria… ¡dijo que te ama idiota!... pero si ella antes también me amaba y aun así se alejó… ¡en ese caso has que no resista vivir sin ti!... pero eso es egoísta… si ella no quiere estar conmigo esta vez no la obligaré"-piensa mirando perdido sus ojos y peleando consigo mismo.

Lucy-¿no quieres decirlo?-le pregunta con lastima y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Natsu-si quiero pero… no sé cómo tomaras lo que te diga-le dice deprimido.

Lucy-entonces dímelo y lo sabremos-responde regalándole una sonrisa.

Su cálida sonrisa lo calmo por unos segundo, intentando encontrar una forma de hablarle, abre sus ojos al recordar otra cosa que podría salvarlo de hablar, rápidamente saca de su bolsillo aquella llave dorada que una vez le perteneció a su padre.

Natsu-ten-le dice extendiéndole la llave para que la tome.

El ver esa llave hiso que involuntariamente de sus ojos se escaparan unas pequeñas lágrimas, dándose cuenta de ello levanta su mano para sentir con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas gotitas recorrer su rostro.

Lucy-"¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera?... estoy feliz de ver este objeto… debió ser importante… me siento… aliviada…"-piensa mirando con melancolía la llave mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

Su mano acariciándole la mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas la saca de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levante la vista para verlo frente a ella mirándola con los mismos ojos llenos de amor como el día de su rencuentro.

Natsu-¿esto no te trae ningún recuerdo?-le pregunta casi en un susurro al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Sin saber que responder por los nervios que le provocaba el sentir sus carisias, solo logra negar con su cabeza.

Natsu-"eso es malo, me hubiera gustado que recordara a mi padre"-piensa mientras limpia las últimas lágrimas.

Lucy-Natsu-dice llamando su atención.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?-le pregunta preocupado.

Lucy-no… yo… -dice intentando hablar no lo logra y escode sus ojos detrás del flequillo.

Queriendo que continúe hablando se acerca a ella para buscar su mirada desde distintas posiciones, al no encontrarla decide recostar su cabeza sobre su regazo haciendo que se sonroje.

Natsu-te encontré-le dice al notar como abrió sus ojos para verlo.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta con sus mejillas aún más rojas al ver su resplandeciente sonrisa y su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas? Siempre he dormido así, ¿te molesta?-le pregunta dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy-n…no-responde nerviosa desviando su mirada para evitar verlo.

Viendo su reacción comienza a reír, extrañada por su repentino ataque vuelve la vista hacia él, pero en cuanto lo hace él ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella y robándole un beso. Su risa no lo deja continuar e inmediatamente se separa para seguir riendo ignorando que lo miraba enojada.

Lucy-¿Por qué te ríes?-le pregunta inflando sus mejillas enojada al recordar la vez en la que él la regaño por lo mismo.

Natsu-lo siento es que era mentira-responde entre risas.

Lucy-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta cambiando su rostro por uno más curioso.

Natsu-yo no duermo de esa forma-le dice serrando su boca para contener más risas.

Sorprendida por lo que dijo sus mejillas se enrojecen. Para ella el simple hecho de haber aceptado dormir con él era vergonzoso, ¿Por qué acepto con tanta facilidad?, ¿tan irresistible era?, de todas manera acaso ¿no le resulto extraña esa forma de dormir?

Lucy-por qué me hiciste decir eso-se queja tocando con ambas manos sus propias mejillas para calmar el ardor de estas.

Natsu-lo siento… en realidad-dice seriamente asiendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

Lucy-¿en realidad?-pregunta al notar su silencio y su repentino sonrojo el cual le pareció irresistible.

Natsu-en… en realidad duermo… abrasándote-continua desviando su mirada para que no vea el color que en sus mejillas aparecía….

Fin del capítulo 21.

Aaaawwww no les pareció tierno… a mí me encanto bueno espero que me dejen el Reviews y también espero haberles compensado toda la falta del NALU en los capítulos anteriores.

¿Se dieron cuenta de las paginas extras que puse?

¿Les gustaría un capitulo doble? (creo que eso los aria muy felices)

¿Quisieran que en el próximo haya LEMON?... bueno eso puede ser…

¿Quieren más NALU?.. Digo para seguí compensando su sed de NALU.

Bueno ya saben déjenme un Reviews para responder… si contestan me van a hacer muy feliz en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	22. visitas parte 1

Capítulo 22: visitas parte 1.

"este jardín es hermoso… miro a todos los lados y me encuentro sola y aunque él no esté a mi lado en estos momentos me siento segura y aliviada ¿Por qué será? … en un impulso toco mi cuello, era eso, aquella llave es la que me hacía sentir así… ¿Qué significaba?..."

Una fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana me despierta, intento abrir mis ojos pero esa molesta luz no me dejaba, de repente siento algo extraño rodeando mi cintura, toco para saber qué es y rápidamente me doy cuenta… ¿en qué momento se acostó a mi lado?.

Al escuchar su respiración me doy cuenta de que aun duerme, lentamente me doy vuelta para no despertarlo, quedando nuestros rostros uno frente al otro.

Sus ojos estaban levemente serrados, su boca se movía aunque estuviera serrada, debes en cuando se formaba en una sonrisa, al parecer era un buen sueño el que estaba teniendo.

Lucy-Natsu…-susurro mientras levanto mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

Aun no despertaba, solo podía escuchar sus quejas, lo que me hacía reír, abro mis ojos impresionada al notar que despertó y que me miraba fijamente pero con un poco de sueño.

Natsu-¿Por qué despertaste Lucy?-me dijo quejándose y abrasándome fuerte contra su pecho.

Lucy-Natsu… suéltame…-le dije nerviosa por sentir su pecho desnudo en mi rostro.

No me di cuenta en el momento pero él tenía su pecho descubierto y vestía solo un bóxer, mientras que yo vestía una remera corta que apenas tapaba mi ombligo y un short de tela liviana para dormir más cómoda.

Natsu-Lucy…-me dijo soltándome un poco para que pueda levantar la vista-no te vayas Lucy…-me suplico con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Lo miro sonrojada por lo que dijo pero de repente me doy cuenta de que se volvió a dormir y que lo que dijo fue en sueños, ¿estaba soñando conmigo?... no podía evitar sonrojarme, el me abrasaba mientras dormía y soñaba conmigo, ¿Qué podía hacer?...

Natsu-aléjate maldito…-susurro cambiando su rostro por uno enojada mientras volvía a presionarme casi sin dejarme respirar.

No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera, al parecer su sueño cambio por una pelea con, por lo que escuche, un hombre.

Lucy-Natsu despierta-le dije intentando hacer que su sueño se acabe.

Al principio no me respondía asique con toda la delicadeza del mundo logre zafar mis brazos, asique comencé a mover su pecho para que despertara pero lo único que consigo eran quejas de su parte.

Natsu-no… quiero estar así-se quejó volteando molesto para que yo terminase sobre él.

En cuanto lo ase abre sus ojos y se sorprende al verme con la cabeza sobre su pecho, cuando levanto la vista para regañarlo, nuestros labios terminan por coincidencia unidos en un beso torpe de parte de los dos.

Lucy-lo…lo siento-le digo nerviosa y separándome de él rápidamente apoyándome en su pecho.

Él no me respondía solo se quedó en shock por el beso, yo desvió mi mirada para evitar verlo pero él toma mi rostro con ambas manos, vuelvo la vista hacia sus ojos, en los cuales me pierdo en ese preciso momento en el que me cruce con ellos, aun sin responderme acerca sus labios para rosarlos con los míos terminando en un tierno beso que compenso el anterior.

Natsu-buenos días-me dijo al separarse un poco de mis labios.

Lucy-si… buenos… días-le respondí aun embobada por el beso que me dio.

No podía evitar mirarlo, sus ojos, sus labios, su pecho, todo lo exponía solo para mí y yo que podía hacer ¿evitarlo?, claro que no, después de todo yo lo amo, y él me ama…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tenerla cerca me hacía feliz, solo quería estar así ,con ella, siempre, pero las molestias son las molestias, cuando por fin podía estar solo con Lucy apareció la más molesta entre las molesta, virgo, avisándonos que el desayuno estaba listo, lo había olvidado, que debía cerrar la puerta con llave cuando estuviera en casa.

Lucy-vamos-me dijo con su bella sonrisa al escuchar que virgo se retiró.

Natsu-no… Lucy-me queje con vos de niño para convencerla.

Sabía que eso funcionaria con ella, ya que siempre cae en la misma trampa pero…

Lucy-Natsu tengo hambre…-me respondió haciendo la misma vos que yo hacía para molestarla con la diferencia de que ella hacia un puchero para aumentar su nivel de ternura.

No me quedo otra más que corresponder, era imposible resistirse asique derrotado me levanto de la cama para cambiarme

Lucy-¡¿qué haces?!-me dijo tapando su rostro avergonzada.

Natsu-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundido pero de inmediato me doy cuenta de que ella no recordaba que solía cambiarme aunque me estuviera viendo-lo siento lo olvide, iré al baño-continúe para dirigirme al baño de su cuarto y así poder hacerlo sin molestarla.

Cuando termino de cambiarme con un jean oscuro, una camiseta normal de color blanco y unas zapatillas blancas, salgo del baño y la veo, ella vestía una remera musculosa de straples color rosa, un short que cubría a la perfección sus muslos color blanco y unas zapatillas también blancas, su cabello suelto dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros, simplemente perfecta.

Lucy-vamos-me dijo con una sonrisa.

No podía responder aún seguía perdido por lo que veía, asique solo asentí con la cabeza, ella se acercó y tomo mi mano, acepte y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la cocina.

Natsu-¿estas segura de que puedes estar levantada?-le pregunte preocupado al recordar lo que Yukino me dijo.

"debe estar siempre en reposo hasta que la herida en su cabeza sane" esas fueron sus palabras solo que lo dijo como si me estuviera regañando.

Lucy-estoy bien ya no me duele-me dijo tocando su nuca para demostrármelo.

Aun preocupado me detengo en seco para que ella también se detenga, jalo con delicadeza la mano que nos unía para atraerla hacia mí, ella se sonroja pero aun así levanta la vista para mirarme nerviosa.

Natsu-no tienes que esforzarte para que no me preocupe… si algo te molesta dímelo-le dije mirando preocupado sus ojos.

Lucy-s…si... Gracias-me respondió aun nerviosa y desviando su mirada para que no lo note.

Natsu-te amo… por eso me preocupo por que te amo-le dije para que levante la vista y me vea a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría por lo que le dije, eso me así feliz a mí también, el saber que no le molestara la forma y lo que decía para cuidarla.

Natsu-¿no me lo dirás?-le dije agachando mi rostro para mirarla seriamente.

Lucy-qu… ¿Qué?-me dijo asustada por mi repentino acercamiento.

Natsu-¿no me dirás que me amas?-le dije cambiando mi seriedad por una mirada triste.

Solo jugaba con ella, yo sabía que me amaba pero en ese momento necesitaba que me lo diga, simplemente necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

Lucy-yo… te amo Natsu…- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado para tomar valor.

Por fin podía volver a escuchar de su melodiosa vos esas palabras que tanto extrañaba escuchar. Solo podía reaccionar feliz por lo que dijo.

Natsu-gracias-le dije con una sonrisa haciendo que me mirara.

Lucy-¿gracias?... ¿Por qué?-me pregunto curiosa.

Natsu-por volver a mi lado-respondí aun sonriente y sorprendiéndola.

Sabía que no entendería a lo que me refería cuando dije eso… pero no me importaba estaba feliz porque volvió a mi lado y no con la persona qu nos separó en primer lugar…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin darle importancia a sus palabras la rubia vuelve a tomar su mano para continuar su viaje hacia la cocina, en el momento en que llegan se dan cuenta de que lo que estaba servido era el almuerzo, confundidos miran la hora en el reloj y se dan cuenta de que virgo no se equivoco era la hora de almorzar.

Lucy-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?-le pregunta sorprendida.

Natsu-parece que mucho-le responde también sorprendido.

Sin poder evitarlo Lucy comienza a reír, haciendo que el también ría, cuando se calman ambos se acercan a la mesa para sentarse uno frente al otro.

Lucy-se ve delicioso-dice tocando su ombligo por el hambre.

Natsu-bien entonces buen provecho-le dice levantando un par de palillos para comenzar a comer.

Imitándolo toma un bocado de arroz, pero en el momento en que entra en su boca lo escupe asqueada.

Lucy-¿Por qué siempre me sabe igual?-se pregunta enojada.

Natsu-espera-le dice mientras se levanta para tomar su plato.

Con el plato de la rubia se dirige hasta la mesada para dejarlo ahí, toma de la lacena de arriba un pequeño frasco y de él saca un pequeño puñado con el que empolva todo el plato.

Mientras el hacía quien sabe que con su plato ella lo observaba perdida por la agilidad que tenía al cocinar, abre sus ojos al ver que el pelirosa voltea para verla, y desvía su mirada nerviosa para que no se dé cuenta de que lo observaba.

Natsu-bien aquí esta-le dice poniendo frente a ella el mismo plato.

A simple vista la rubia pensó que no tenía ningún cambio especial, pero confiando en él toma su par de palillos para tomar un bocado, en el momento en que lo prueba sus ojos se abren impresionada.

Lucy-esta… esta delicioso-le dice con una sonrisa y serrando sus ojos para sentir más el sabor.

Natsu-lo sabía, no te estuvieron preparando el plato como te gusta-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-le pregunta curiosa y abriendo sus ojos para verlo.

Natsu-tú sí que tienes gustos extraños-contesta riendo.

Lucy-¿Por qué?, dímelo, ¿Qué le hiciste?-vuelve a preguntar ansiosa por la respuesta.

Natsu-está bien te lo diré, solo le puse canela, sé que suena extraño pero a ti siempre te ha gustado con eso, para ti cualquier plato sabe horrible sin canela-le dice aun con su sonrisa.

Lucy-¿canela?, bueno no importa, esta delicioso, gracias Natsu-respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Luego de revelar el secreto de sus platillos, continúan comiendo y hablando sobre lo que harían esa tarde…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la sala ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras limpiaba con un plumero el polvo de los sillones, una leve sonrisa se escapa de sus labios al escuchar las risas provenientes de la cocina.

Virgo-"Hime parece estar feliz, ambos están felices"-piensa mirando con melancolía la puerta de donde las risas provenían.

El sonido de la puerta le avisan que alguien llego, dándose cuenta, deja el plumero con el que limpiaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, cuando llega a la puerta la abre y se sorprende por las personas frente a ella.

Jellal-hola virgo, ¿ellos están en casa?-le pregunta preocupado.

Virgo-sí, está en la cocina, adelante esperen en la sala iré por ellos-dice educadamente y asiéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Jellal-está bien-responde entrando en la casa.

Luego de acomodarlos se dirige a la cocina para buscar el par, se detiene en seco en la puerta al ver que estaban peleando con comida y que todas las paredes y el piso estaban sucios.

Natsu-lo siento virgo, te prometo que lo limpiare-le dice asustado por el silencio de esta.

Lucy-lo sentimos-dice colocándose a un lado del pelirosa.

Virgo-Hime, joven tienen visitas-les dice seriamente y sin reaccionar por lo que hicieron.

Lucy-"¿Hime?"-piensa al escuchar la forma en la que la llamaba.

Natsu-gracias virgo enseguida vamos-dice tomando la muñeca de la rubia para sacarla de ahí.

Sin importarle el que estén cubiertos de comida, corre con ella hasta la sala, pero se detiene sorprendido al verlos sentados en los sillones, esperándolos….

Fin del capítulo 22.

Bueno como respondieron mis preguntas le voy a regalar doble capitulo disfrútenlo.


	23. visitas parte 2

Capítulo 23: visitas parte 2.

Natsu-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta seriamente al grupo frente a él.

Lucy-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunta preocupada al pelirosa.

Jellal-Lucy, Natsu, solo vinimos a verlos-les dice a ambos con una sonrisa.

Erza-sí, solo quería ver como seguía Lucy-dice levantándose del sillón para mirarlos seriamente.

Levy-lu-chan, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-le pregunta preocupada.

Gray-Natsu idiota, ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?-se queja enojado.

Natsu-por qué no la necesitaba-dice seriamente haciendo que Lucy lo vea preocupada.

Laxus-no nos necesitabas pero al menos podías avernos avisado lo que estaba pasando-le dice desde su asiento.

Mira-Natsu, solo estamos aquí para saber que sucede-continua sentada aun lado del rubio.

Lluvia-lluvia también cree como gray-sama, que es un idiota-dice enojada poniéndose a un lado de gray.

Lissana-Lucy, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?-le pregunta preocupada llamando su atención y callando al resto.

Lucy-s…si-le responde asustada por tanto griterío.

Natsu-ven lo que provocan está asustada-les dice casi gritando y tomando la cintura de Lucy para acercarla a él.

Gajeel-oye yo solo vine porque me obligaron-dice sin demostrar emoción alguna y apareciendo detrás de Levy.

Jellal-oigan cálmense, somos amigos no hay que pelear-dice poniéndose en medio para detener la pelea que estaba por comenzar entre los hombres.

Lucy-Natsu-le dice en vos baja llamando su atención-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-bueno ellos son…-

Erza-somos tus amigos Lucy-dice interrumpiendo lo que él iba a responder.

Lucy-¿mis amigos?-dice mirando una por una las personas en el cuarto.

Levy-lu-chan estoy tan feliz de que estés bien-le dice acercándose a ella para tomar su mano.

Lucy-lo siento yo no...-

Levy-mi nombre es Levy, hemos sido amigas desde la infancia pero más que amigas somos hermanas lu-chan-dijo interrumpiendo lo que le iba a decir.

Erza-Lucy-dice llamando su atención para que voltee a verla-mi nombre es Erza, nos conocimos por Levy y desde entonces las tres somos amigas, me mude cerca de aquí para cuidarte y por qué tú me lo pediste-continua regalándole una sonrisa.

Lluvia-Lucy-san, mi nombre es lluvia, nos conocimos cuando erza-san se mudó conmigo, no somos tan amigas pero yo si te considero como una-interrumpe regalándole también una sonrisa.

Jellal-bueno parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar, Natsu nosotros iremos a la cocina-interrumpe acercándose al pelirosa que aun abrasaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Lucy.

Natsu-pero Lucy…-dice pero se calla al ver la sonrisa que salía de ella al ver a sus amigas alrededor- está bien iré en un momento-dice mirando con melancolía a su rubia.

Jellal-está bien, vamos muchachos-responde para luego llamar al resto quienes lo siguieron hasta la cocina.

Natsu-oye Lucy-dice al ver que el resto de los hombres se fue.

Escuchando que la llamaba se voltea ignorando que sus amigas le hablaban, cuando todas se dan cuenta del ambiente se alejan en silencio para dejarlos solos como buenas amigas que son.

Natsu-estarás bien si te dejo sola-le dice en vos baja para que solo ella lo escuche.

Lucy-sí, pero… vuelve pronto-responde nerviosa con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Natsu-si, lo hare-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Antes de alejarse, toma su cintura para pegar sus cuerpos cortando con la poca distancia que los separaba, sus miradas se pierden con la del otro, era irresistible la espera que ellos mismos se imponían en momentos como esos, sin querer jugar con sus labios como siempre hacia se acerca para besarla mientras ella lentamente comenzaba a corresponderle moviendo sus brazos para abrasar su cuello y así intensificar con sus labios el beso.

Natsu-creo que ya no quiero irme-le dice al separarse un poco de ella para volver a besarla.

Lucy-no-dice entre besos-te… esperan…-continua sin querer detenerse.

Jellal-¡oye apresúrate!-se escucha gritar desde la cocina al peliazul.

Molesto con su amigo se separa de ella para voltear y responderle.

Natsu-¡no me moleste idiota!-grita enojado.

Luego de responderle voltea queriendo continuar con ella pero se sorprende al ver que ella se fue a escondidas, sin nada más que hacer se rinde y se va con el grupo que lo esperaba.

Jellal-por qué tardaste tanto idiota-le dice golpeando su cabeza para reganarlo.

Natsu-lo siento-dice deprimido y sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Preocupado de que el pelirosa no haya respondido como siempre, golpeándolo o gritándole, se acerca para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

Jellal-¿sucedió algo malo con Lucy?-le pregunta sentándose a su lado para hablar con él.

Natsu-no importa-responde apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro en ellos.

Gray-cerrillo si tienes algo que decirnos dilo-le dice seriamente sentándose frente a él.

Laxus-nos tienes aquí para desahogarte Natsu-le dice acercándose a ellos para apoyarlo.

Gajeel-no sea cobarde y habla salamander- dice seriamente desde su asiento.

Natsu-gracias…-les dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran sorprendido.

Jellal-¿gracias?-le pregunta confundido.

Natsu-si no estuvieran aquí no sabría con quien hablar, gracias-dice levantando la vista para ver a todos sus amigos.

Jellal-eso significa que nos contaras que te sucede- le dice feliz de que su amigo confié en ellos.

Natsu-si-responde regalándoles a todos una sonrisa…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la sala con las chicas ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mientras los hombres hablaban en la cocina las chicas se sentaron ocupando todos los sillones una al lado de la otra para hablar entre ellas como buenas amigas contándole a Lucy sobre cómo se conocieron todas en algún momento.

Levy-y fue así como nos conocimos-le dice sonriéndole con ternura.

Luego de terminar de escucharla esconde su mirada detrás de su flequillo para evitar verlas, ¿Por qué no podía recordar tan buenas personas?, el hecho de que tenía que "recordar lo bueno", como aquella persona le dijo en un sueño la enfurecía, ellas eran parte de sus buenos recuerdos ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarlas?

Lucy-lo siento-dice cabizbaja.

Levy-¿lo siento?.. ¿Por qué lo sientes lu-chan?-le pregunta preocupada.

Lucy-lamento no recordarlas… de veras lo siento…-responde tomando su rostro con ambas manos para evitar llorar.

Erza-no te preocupes por eso Lucy-le dice asiendo que levante la vista.

Levy-si… sabemos que pronto nos recordaras como lo hiciste con Natsu-continua volviéndole a regalar una sonrisa

Lluvia-lluvia cree lo mismo, Lucy-san, no importa si no nos recuerdas…-

Mira-siempre seremos amigas-interrumpe completando la frese de la peliazul.

Lissana-sí, siempre Lucy-dice regalándole una sonrisa para confirmarlo.

Lucy-gracias chicas-les dice a todas limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Levy-lu-chan cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te trata Natsu?-le pregunta golpeándola con su codo para molestarla.

Lucy-bi… bien… es muy bueno conmigo-responde sonrojándose al recordar lo ocurrió hacia un momento cuando escapo de él.

Mira-ara ara, Lucy se puso roja-dice con vos burlona mirándola de reojo.

Erza-bueno eso es normal ellos se iban a casar-dice asiendo que la rubia se sorprenda.

Lucy-ca… ¿casarnos?...-dice nerviosa y con sus mejillas aún más rojas que el cabello de la misma Erza.

Levy-si, Natsu y tú se iban a casar pero…-se calla al recordar lo que sucedió antes.

Lucy-¿iban?... ¿Por qué lo dicen todo en pasado?... ¿acaso ocurrió algo que hiso que nos separáramos?.. Pero… ¿Por qué habría de cancelar una boda con Natsu?... yo lo amo y nunca aria eso bueno… eso creo…"-piensa mirando perdida al frente y encerrando entre sus manos la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

Levy-lu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunta preocupada asiendo que entre en razón.

Lucy-Levy-chan-le dice seriamente-quiero que me digas lo que estabas por decir-continua al recordar el momento en que callo.

Levy-pero lu-chan yo…-

Lucy-por favor Levy-chan-le suplica tomando sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

Levy-¿tú que dices Erza?-dice volteando para preguntarle a la pelirroja.

Erza-no lo… no lo sé…-contesta intentado pensar en una solución.

Lucy-por favor chicas quiero saber por qué mi boda con Natsu no se realizó-dice suplicándoles con la mirada.

Erza-chicas vengan un momento-les dice a todas para luego alejarse todas juntas dejando a la rubia sola.

Mira-bueno si ella llega a saberlo puede ser que recupere algunos de sus recuerdos-dice tomando su barbilla para pensar mejor.

Lissana-si se lo dicen solo recordara amarguras, no digan nada chicas-dice preocupada e intentando convencerlas.

Erza-Lissana tiene razón no debemos decirle-dice seriamente apoyando la idea de la pequeña albina.

Levy-pero lu-chan tiene derecho a saberlo-dice mirando con melancolía a su amiga.

Erza-Levy también tiene razón… que haremos chicas-les pregunta desesperada por una respuesta.

Lluvia-lluvia piensa igual que Levy-san, Lucy-san debe saberlo-dice apoyando a la peliazul.

Mira-tal vez esta vez no cometa el mismo error-dice haciendo que todas la miraran.

Levy-es cierto díselo erza-continua seriamente.

Erza-está bien-dice finalizando la reunión para luego acercarse a la rubia con todo el grupo detrás.

Lucy-¿me contaran que fue lo que paso?-les pregunta preocupada por su respuesta.

Erza-sí, pero ¿estas segura de que quieres saberlo?-le pregunta seriamente parándose frente a ella.

Lucy-sí, quiero saberlo todo-….

Fin del capítulo 23.

Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo doble no se preocupen las intrigas se van a saciar en el próximo capítulo…

Hasta entonces nos vemos y no se olviden de dejar un Reviews.

Pd: muchos de ustedes mis queridos lectores me pidieron eee LEMON… sé que no lo puse en el capítulo de la primera parte pero tengo una excusa para eso.

El hecho es que si lo ponía cuando Lucy apenas lo recuerda iba a quedar mal, y Natsu se vería como un pervertido eso está mal… Pero no se preocupen va haber Lemon eso lo prometo…

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	24. huida

Capítulo 24: huida.

"saber… ¿Por qué quise saberlo ?... ¿curiosidad?, ¿miedo?, o simplemente quise intentar saber sobre mi vida, la vida que no puedo recordar. Ellas son mis amigas y sabían que aunque no quisiera debía saber lo que paso antes de que este en este estado…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-¿y bien?-les pregunta a todos los amigos que lo rodeaban.

Jellal-bueno tal vez deberías esperar su reacción-responde apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Laxus-si todo vuelve a ser como antes, ríndete-dice seriamente haciendo que voltee a verlo.

Natsu-"¿rendirme?… si vuelve a alejarse me rendiré…solo espero que no pase…"-piensa mirando perdido la pulsera que colgaba de su muñeca.

Gray-¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?-le pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Natsu-no… pero…-

Gajeel-entonces no seas idiota salamander-interrumpe golpeando la mesa para llamar su atención.

Natsu-entonces... ¿Qué debo hacer?-le pregunta al pelinegro frente a él.

Gajeel-si alguien quisiera alejarme de Levy lo golpearía para que no vuelva a interferir-responde seriamente mirándolo a los ojos y mostrándole su puño cerrado.

Natsu-mi situación es muy diferente idiota, si ella recuerda se alejara y… aún no se la razón-

Ooooo000000ooooo00000ooooo en la noche oooo00000ooo000000oooooo000000oo

Luego de desquitarse con sus amigos el pelirosa los acompaña hasta la puerta para despedirse, en cuanto todos los hombres salieron las mujeres llegaron por detrás para también irse con ellos.

Algo extraño pasaba, la rubia no estaba entre ellas, ¿Por qué?, se preguntó mirando preocupado al grupo que salía una por una para encontrarse con su respectiva pareja. Antes de que la pequeña peliazul saliera la toma del brazo para detenerla.

Natsu-¿Dónde está Lucy?-le pregunta preocupado y mirándola a los ojos.

Levy-lo siento, al parecer se sintió mal y se fue a su cuarto-le responde mirándolo con lastima.

Natsu-está bien, iré con ella-dice volteando para ir pero esta lo detiene tomando ahora ella su muñeca.

Levy-no vallas Natsu… ella… no quiere verte…- le responde cabizbaja para evitar verlo.

Preocupado, libera su brazo para correr hacia donde la rubia se encontraba, ignorando que el grupo lo observaba alejarse.

Jellal-Erza ¿sucedió algo malo con Lucy?-le pregunta mirándola preocupado.

Erza-Lucy ya lo sabe-responde cabizbaja y deprimida por su amiga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Enterarme de algo que podría lastimarme, ese era el riesgo, o eso fue lo que pensé antes de saber la verdad, ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así?, eso fue lo único que me preguntaba en ese momento, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en si debo volver a hacerlo o si no debo… deber y poder son dos cosas muy distintas aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas sé que soy muy débil como para alejarme de él.

Necesitaba escapar, debía pensar más claramente que debía hacer, asique cuando ellas terminaron de hablar me levante sin emitir sonido alguno y me aleje con el rostro hecho lágrimas, al no recordar donde quedaba mi cuarto termino llegando a la primera habitación que me cruce.

Un cuarto demasiado oscuro para mi gusto, me acerco a las ventanas mientras limpio de mi rostro las lágrimas que se me escaparon en el camino, abro de un tirón las cortinas para que las luces entraran, en el momento en que lo hago una fuerte luz de luna entra dejando ver lo que en el cuarto se escondía, fotos o más bien cuadros colgados en la paredes.

Todas eran hermosas muchas de Natsu jugando de niño, con virgo cocinando, graduándose de la escuela, pero… había una en especial que llamo más mi atención, una en la que Natsu no estaba solo, un hombre grande y de caballos rojos lo acompañaba en lo que parecía un abrazo paternal.

Lucy-"Igneel-sama"-

Que fue eso, el nombre de repente apareció en mis pensamientos, su sonrisa es muy parecida a la de Natsu, espera, es él, el hombre que apareció en aquel sueño…

Natsu-¡¿Lucy dónde estás?!-

Sentía que su vos se acercaba cada vez más al gritar mi nombre repetidas veces, no quería que me vea llorar asique me decidí por querer salir del cuarto para correr, antes de salir limpio mis lagrima para ver mejor, observo con cuidado mis alrededores y noto que no está cerca, aprovecho la oportunidad y corro alejándome de ese cuarto.

Natsu-¡Lucy!-me grita, al parecer me vio.

Corro y corro para que no me alcance y sin darme cuenta término en lo que en vez de parecer un jardín parecía un hermoso parque, como ya era de noche todo el jardín estaba iluminado por la luz de una luna blanca y enorme, me pierdo completamente en aquella luz, pero unos pasos me avisan que está cerca, rápidamente vuelvo a correr pero me detengo en seco al verlo frente a mí, ahí, parado frente a uno de los bancos y con la respiración agitada de tanto correr.

Natsu-¡por qué huyes Lucy!-me grito obviamente enojado.

No sabía que responderle ya que… ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo hacía… ¿instinto?, no, ¿miedo?, tampoco ¿Qué era?...

Natsu-¡contéstame, ¿Por qué huyes de mí?!-volvió a gritarme mientras se acercaba a mí.

Lucy-yo…-

Natsu-¿recordaste no es cierto?-me dijo cabizbajo escondiendo su mirada en la oscuridad que su flequillo le brindaba.

¿Por qué no me mira?, ¿por qué me habla de esa forma?... ¡claro!... cree que lo volveré a hacer.

Natsu-¡dímelo!-grito levantando la vista para mostrarme las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos- dime que… dime que no me amas y te dejare en paz-

Lucy-¡no!-le grite sorprendiéndolo y liberando también las lágrimas que tanto me pedían salir.

Ahora lo entiendo, no corría por instinto o por miedo…

Natsu-entonces… ¿Por qué escapas Lucy?-me pregunta con su vos ya calmada al notar mi llanto.

Lucy-¡por vergüenza, todo lo que te hice… me da vergüenza!... te lastime… soy una vergüenza de persona-le dije cayendo derrotada sobre mis rodillas al decir la última oración.

Solo me dedique a mirar el suelo, no escuche respuesta de su parte, hasta que… pude sentir su mano acaricio mi mejilla, yo solo abrí mis ojos y levante la vista para verlo frente a mi robándome un tierno beso y sintiendo que sus brazos rodeaban con delicadeza mi espalda.

Natsu-yo ya te perdone por eso… ahora solo puedo amarte-me dijo separando nuestros labios para susurrármelo al oído.

El escucharlo me hiso feliz, sorprendiéndolo salto sobre su pecho para abrasarlo asiendo que ambos cayéramos al suelo, y aunque el impacto no fue tan fuerte él aun así me protegió sujetándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Lucy-aun no recuerdo-le dije mirando sobre mí para poder hablarle.

Natsu-no importa, esos son malos recuerdos-me dijo regalándome un cálida sonrisa.

Es cierto, esos recuerdos ya quedaron atrás y por alguna razón sentía que no debía repetirlos, no me alejare de Natsu y si su vida corre peligro como me han dicho, entonces lo protegeré ante cualquiera que quiera lastimarlo.

Natsu-si ya sabes la verdad…-me dijo levantados para que los dos quedemos sentados frente al otro.

Lucy-solo se lo que me contaron-le interrumpí para que no me preguntara algo que yo no sepa.

Natsu-entonces te lo preguntare-me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

Lucy-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte algo preocupada de su seriedad.

Natsu-¿Por qué decidiste dejarme?-me pregunto desviando su mirada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Verla correr de mi me hiso pensar que había recuperado su memoria y que lo que más temía que pasaría estaba por pasar, que ella se aleje nuevamente como la última vez.

Cuando la alcance no pude evitar llorar, ¿Por qué estaba volviendo a pasarme?, la persona que más amo se quería alejar…

Cuando me dijo sus razones un fuerte alivio vino a mí, no podía estar más calmado, sus recuerdos no volvieron pero aun así estaba feliz de que ella decidiera luego de saber la verdad quedarse a mi lado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lucy-¿creí que lo sabias?-le pregunta sorprendida.

Natsu-bueno… era por Loki pero eso yo no me lo creo-le dice seriamente al recordar la aparición de aquella molesta persona en sus vidas.

Lucy-¿Loki?-le pregunta confundida.

Natsu-si, tú me dijiste que lo amabas y que por eso cancelaste nuestra boda-continua serrando su puño enojado.

Lucy-¡¿yo dije eso?!-grita sorprendida.

Natsu-¿Por qué te sorprendes?, eso fue es lo que te contaron ¿no?-le pregunta curioso.

Lucy-en realidad… lo que dijeron las chicas fue algo completamente diferente-contesta intentando pensar y tratando de unir cabos sueltos.

Natsu-que raro…-dice mirando hacia arriba pensativo y asiéndose hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos para evitar caer de espaldas al suelo.

Lucy-"¿Por qué hay dos versiones?, estoy segura que Natsu sabía que corría peligro… claro yo… le mentí"-piensa mirando desconcertada al pelirosa que se relajaba delante de ella.

Natsu-oye, cuéntame tu versión-le dijo seriamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin saber que responder, lo reflexiona un momento y al final asiente con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a contar, se acerca a él apoyando una mano en el suelo y la otra en su pecho.

Natsu-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta confundido por su repentino acercamiento.

Lucy-nada solo…-dice callándose y serrando sus ojos al juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.

Sin entender nada, solo la observa atentamente mientras correspondía sus besos, hasta que al final no resiste y sus ojos comienzan a serrarse lentamente, sus brazos se separan del suelo para rodearla en un fuerte abraso y así poder por fin intensificar aquel beso que por un momento no quería detener, hasta que ella se separa de el sin previo aviso.

Lucy-eso fue por lo de la otra vez, ahora eres tu quien no puede resistirse-le dice con vos burlona, recordando el sueño en el que él la molesto con un beso.

Confundido solo la observa sonreír, intentando pensar que fue lo que hiso se da por vencido y comienza a acompañarla en su risa.

Lucy-ya que me vengue, te contare todo lo que tú quieras saber-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu-está bien… quiero que me digas ¿por qué cancelaste nuestra boda?-dice cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada seria en la última oración.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"¿Por qué quise saberlo? Por fin tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta que me atormentaba, solo quería saber la clase de persona que era… y al fin lo se… era una cobarde… ¿Por qué cancelaria una boda con el hombre que amo?... eso solo lo haría una cobarde... pero ahora que se lo que hice, no dejare que se repita, Natsu lo sabrá todo y no le ocultare nunca más la verdad…"

Fin del capítulo 24.

Bueno chicos lamento informarle que el final se acerca… fue un placer escribir para ustedes y espero que en mi próximo Fanfic me sigan…

En fin ya que muchos quieren LEMON en el final se los voy a dar eso no quiere decir que el próximo capítulo sea el último calculo que faltan dos capitulo asique mientras tanto disfruten de este hermoso amor.

Y no se preocupen que el final va ser muy romántico nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Reviews please.


	25. recordar tus carisias

#Importante# este capítulo contiene LEMON si no quieres leerlo la escena comenzara cuando aparezca el siguiente símbolo "#" y terminara con el mismo para que puedas leer tranquilo.

Capítulo 25: recordar tus carisias.

Sabía que ella nunca me dejaría por otro, el saber la verdad me alivia demasiado pero, aun así tengo una furia enorme dentro de mí, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?, ese maldito amenazaba a mi Lucy y eso nunca lo perdonare.

Lucy-Natsu no vallas-me suplica tomando mi brazo para detenerme.

Natsu-tengo que ir Lucy ese maldito es el culpable de todo-le respondí volteando para mirarla enojado.

Lucy-por favor Natsu no quiero que salgas herido-me suplico mirándome de una forma que no pude resistir.

Lentamente cedí a su agarre para calmarme y voltear completamente, terminando frente a ella.

Natsu-¿Por qué no quieres que valla?-le pregunte seriamente y mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy-es que… no quiero que salgas lastimado-me respondió cabizbaja para evitar verme.

Era normal que reaccionara de esa manera, ese hombre mato a mi padre y la amenazó con hacerme lo mismo a mí si seguía a mi lado.

Natsu-si no hago algo, la que saldría lastimada eres tu-le dije casi gritando para que entienda.

Lucy-pero… ni tu ni yo sabemos quién es-me dijo sorprendiéndome.

Es cierto, Lucy no lo recuerda, pero yo si lo conozco, es el mismo maldito que provoco su desaparición y por suerte aún recuerdo muy bien en donde encontrarlo, decidido tomo con ambas manos los hombros de Lucy para hacer que me mire a los ojos.

Natsu-confía en mí, no me pasara nada-le dije regalándole una sonrisa para calmarla.

En ese momento no me respondido nada solo se lanzó sobre mí para abrasarme con fuerza y así poder apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

Lucy-por favor no vallas-me susurro abrazándome más fuerte con cada palabra.

¿Qué podía hacer?, ella estaba preocupada por mí, por una parte me hacía feliz saberlo pero por otra sabía que debía dejarle en claro a ese idiota que Lucy es solo mía.

Lucy-si te pasa algo yo…-

Antes de que termine esa oración la separo rápidamente de mí para tomar su rostro y besarla, solo podía sentir como sus manos comenzaban a acariciar mi cuello y como sus labios se unían con los míos intensificando aquel beso, la forma en que me correspondía los besos no eran apasionados ni tiernos eran… desesperados, como si fuera el último beso para ella entre los dos…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quedándose sin aire se separa de él para terminar uniendo su frente a la suya, su mirada se pierde en aquellos labios que por un momento fueron suyos, pensando que no los podría volver a tener, vuelve a besarlos pero esta vez con un tierno y único beso.

Natsu-no iré-le dice de repente mirándola con ternura.

Lucy-¿en serio?-pregunto sin poder evitar la alegría.

Sintiéndose aliviada y contenta, salta sobre él para abrasarlo con fuerza, sorprendido por su reacción le corresponde su abraso rodeando su cintura delicadamente, un bello aroma aparece en el momento en que su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho, su cabello contenía un bello aroma a flores del bosque que llamaron su atención, perdiéndose en aquel aroma sierra sus ojos y hunde su nariz en sus cabellos para sentirlo mejor.

Lucy-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta levantando la vista para verlo sonrojarse.

Natsu-na… nada-dice ingenuamente desviando la vista para que no vea su sonrojo.

Para ella la manera en la que desviaba la mirada, como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, el calor que su pecho le brindaba todo era irresistible, sin pensarlo dos veces toma su rostro con ambas manos para que voltee a verla.

Lucy-torpe, te amo-le dijo mirando perdida esos ojos color jade que tanto la enamoraban.

Feliz por lo que le susurro, la acerca más a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, sin dejar de ver en sus ojos aquel hermoso brillo que se formaba en sus pupilas se acerca lentamente a sus labios para rosarlos con los suyos, un fuerte cosquilleo recorre su espalda haciéndola que se pierda en sus pensamientos en el momento en que fundió sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Natsu abre sus ojos para mirar la situación, sin dejar de besarla observa todo, la forma en la que ambos de sus brazos la rodeaban con suma delicadeza por la cintura, el sentimiento de rose de sus cuerpos, las manos de Lucy apoyadas detrás de su cuello mientras enredaba sus finos dedos entre sus cabellos, todo lo estaba llevando por un camino del que no querría aprovecharse.

Natsu-lo siento-dice nervioso separándose de ella bruscamente empujándola de los hombros.

Impresionada por su reacción se queda en silencio pensando por que se disculpaba, cuando se da cuenta abre sus ojos y se sonroja rápidamente.

Lucy-no, yo lo siento no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-respondió desviando su mirada par que no note su nerviosismo.

Natsu-está bien-le dice mirando hacia el lado contrario de esta.

Lucy-creo que lo mejor ser que me valla a dormir ya es tarde-continua volviendo la vista hacia el para hablarle.

Natsu-s…si yo todavía tengo que hacer algo-le dice señalando la cocina y refiriéndose al desastre que hicieron esa tarde con la pelea de comida.

Sin responderle nada asiente con la cabeza para luego retirarse a su cuarto, mientras la observaba alejarse un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Natsu-"me gustaría estar con ella pero… no quiero aprovecharme, sus recuerdos aun no volvieron"-piensa mirando perdido el área por el que la rubia desapareció.

Recordando que era lo que tenía que hacer de un paso adelante para ir a la cocina pero se detiene al recordar que debía hacer algo más, ahora que la rubia no se encontraba para detenerlo.

Natsu-"ese maldito me las va a pagar una por una"-piensa serrando su puño con fuerza al recordar el rostro y la sonrisa de Zancrow.

Decidido corre hacia la puerta y toma la llave de su auto junto con su chaqueta negra de cuero antes de salir a la calle en busca de su auto…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, POV de Lucy ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

No me di cuenta de la situación, tal vez no me importo en ese momento pero el que se disculpara me hiso sentir segura, él era confiable, nunca sería capaz de aprovecharse, de mentir o de lastimarme, la diferencia con Sting es muy grande, lo que hiso que lo amara aún más de lo que ya lo amo.

Lucy-"¿debería insistir? ¡Kiaaa! pero que pasa contigo Lucy, ¡¿acaso eres una pervertida?!"-pensé mientras caminaba, golpeándome en la cabeza con ambas manos.

Sin darme cuenta por donde caminaba, me pierdo en tan grande mansión y termino en el mismo cuarto que la última vez, no sabía qué hacer, asique me decido por entrar. Esta vez hice un recorrido antes de llegar a las ventanas, observando una por una todas las fotografía y me doy cuenta de algo que antes no había visto, uno de los cuadros era de aquel hombre, estaba solo, sonriendo de una forma que me provoco alivio.

Lucy-Igneel-sama-susurre sin pensar en lo que decía.

Cuando reacciono me doy cuenta de que lo volví hacer ¿Por qué su nombre se me hacía tan fácil de recordar?... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo todo de una vez? ….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sin saber que poder hacer con su cabeza se recuesta en la cama de aquella habitación, sin siquiera pensar a quien le perteneció o pertenecía en un momento. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse lentamente y la imagen de aquella fotografía se iba poco a poco desvaneciendo terminando con su sonrisa…

"-hola Lucy-…. –si no lo dejas le pasara lo mismo a él-…..-¿Qué hago Loki?-…. –si no puedo amarte entonces te odiare-… -recuerda lo bueno-…. – ¿ese maldito te está obligando?-… -ahora que sé que me amas no te dejare-…-promete que no volverás a llorar-… -tú tienes mi vida, yo tengo la tuya-… -a partir de hoy usted es la nueva tutora del joven Natsu-…..- Lucy… por favor… cuida… de… Natsu…-… -¡Igneel!-…"

Con la respiración agitada se despierta de golpe sentándose en la cama, desconcertada por el sueño que acababa de tener, una lagrima se escapa de su ojo, lentamente levanta su mano para limpiarla.

Lucy-mis recuerdos…-dice susurrándose a ella misma y abrasando sus piernas con fuerza.

Natsu-oye te despertaste-le dice apareciendo en la puerta del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras secaba su caballo con otra.

Feliz de verlo y desesperada por tenerlo cerca, se baja de la cama para rápidamente correr hacia él, ignorando que se encontraba semidesnudo lo abrasa con fuerza impresionándolo.

Lucy-Natsu… perdóname, perdóname por favor-suplica abrasando su pecho con fuerza.

Natsu-¿de qué hablas?-le pregunta confundido.

Sin escuchar respuesta de su parte, la toma de los hombros para separarla de él, en cuanto lo hace se da cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla.

Natsu-¿Por qué lloras Lucy?-le pregunta preocupado y mirándola a los ojos mientras limpiaba con cuidado su rostro.

Lucy-es cierto prometí que ya no lo aria-dice cabizbaja y deprimida.

Sorprendido por lo que dijo, lo medita un momento y por fin se da cuenta, sin poder evitar la felicidad la toma de la cintura para levantarla en el aire abrasándola y asustándola.

Natsu-finalmente Lucy-dice alegre mientras da una vuelta con ella en brazos.

Lucy-Natsu bájame-le dice riendo por la forma en la que reacciono y sujetándose de su cabeza para no caer.

Asiéndole caso la baja con cuidado pero sin soltar su cintura se acerca a ella y antes de que diga algo mueve sus manos hacia sus mejillas para tomar su rostro y así poder robarle un beso brusco que con el calor del momento se tornó en un beso apasionado.

Natsu-Lucy yo no…-intenta hablar entre besos pero esta lo detiene presionando más sus labios para callarlo.

Lucy-quiero recordarlo-le dijo separándose de él un poco para hablar-quiero recordar tus carisias Natsu-continuo en un susurro mientras se perdía completamente en sus ojos.

No solo la forma en que acariciaba su espalda sino también la mirada que le regalaba, los besos apasionados que le robaba, la forma en que sus palabras lo seducían cada vez más, todo, absolutamente todo quería volver a poseerlo como una ves lo hiso.

#

Sin poder resistir más sus besos y carisias, continua besándola mientras da unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que ella topa con el borde de la cama detrás de ellos, lentamente la rubia apoya uno de sus brazos para ayudar a recostarse.

Con ella debajo, sus labios pasan hasta su cuello, donde pudo saborear el aroma que su piel le regalaba, hundido en aquel calor, su mano comienza lentamente a deslizarse de su muslo hasta su cintura, mientras con la otra mano se sujetaba de no caer sobre ella colocándola a un lado de su cabeza.

Un cosquilleo placentero recorre su espalda al sentir como con cada beso su mano subía cada vez más, pasando por debajo de su camiseta lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos donde lo aprisiono entre sus dedos asiéndola estremecer.

Las fuertes carisias que le proporcionaba, los labios que besaban con pasión su cuello, el calor que empezó a abundar su cuerpo, su respiración agitada que chocaba contra su piel, todo la hacía retorcerse de placer, era insoportable el pensar cómo podría vivir sin aquellos besos, carisias y sobre todo el amor que solo él le entregaba.

Mientras Lucy se movía y se sujetaba con fuerza de las sabanas debajo de ella, el pelirosa aprovecha una pequeña oportunidad para despojarla de aquella camiseta que comenzaba a estorbar, sus ojos estaban serrados pero su boca se habría y serraba por la respiración agitada que no podía contener, sin poder resistirse al verla con el torso desnudo su boca pasa a uno de sus pechos mientras su mano continua presionando el otro.

Los gritos y gemidos que le provocaba eran música para sus oídos, mientras continuaba con la labor de besar y saborear su cuerpo, su mano suelta su pecho, torturándola con lentitud su mano comienza a bajar hasta su cintura donde con cuidado comienza desabrochar su pantalón botón por botón, para que por fin con ambas manos pueda deshacerse de aquella prenda junto con la ropa interior dejándola desnuda.

Natsu-extrañaba esta vista-le dijo levantándose un poco para verla mejor asiéndola sonrojar.

Lucy-cállate torpe-respondió asiendo un puchero por la mirada provocativa que le daba a su cuerpo.

Regalándole una sonrisa vuelve a acomodarse sobre ella, donde la rubia aprovecho la oportunidad para provocarlo. Mientras este la observa ella toma su rostro con ambas manos para atraerlo y poder besarlo, sus delicados dedos comienzan a jugar con su torso bien formado, formando caminos entre sus abdominales hasta llegar al nudo de la toalla, delicadamente y torturándolo ahora ella, comienza a quitársela para terminar dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces continua con la labor de poseerla, acerca su rosto para besarla mientras ella esperaba desesperada que sus cuerpos por fin se unieran, cuando llego el momento Natsu sin separar sus labios de ella, entra por completo haciéndola gritar de placer en su boca, aquel grito fue ahogado entre besos, sin detenerse continua con un lento vaivén de caderas que con el poco tiempo se tornó rápido haciéndola gemir y sujetarse con fuerza de aquellas sabanas que con el movimiento de sus cuerpos se corrieron cada vez más hasta terminar en el suelo.

Sin detener las fuertes estocadas contra su cuerpo, toma su cintura para levantarla, haciendo que ella se sujete de su cuello para darse impulso y seguir, en su oído podía escuchar claramente su respiración agitada, sus gemidos, y el susurro de su nombre cada vez más seguidos.

Una fuerte pulsación le indica a la rubia que estaba por terminar, su espalda se encorva al sentir arder su cuerpo con la última estocada, liberando un último grito que se unió junto con el de su amante, intentando recuperar el aire el pelirosa abre sus ojos para mirarla y dejarla caer sobre la cama delicadamente, aun dentro de ella se acerca a sus labios para regalarle un tierno beso que en ese preciso momento correspondió con gusto.

#

Derrotado se deja caer aun lado de ella para recuperar mejor la respiración, antes de hacerlo toma una de las sabanas que cayó al suelo para cubrirlos a ambos, mientras Lucy recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho para descansar.

Lucy-¿podrías volver a preguntármelo?-le dice al tener su respiración más calmada y levantando la vista para verlo.

Natsu-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta mirándola con curiosidad.

Sin responder se sienta en la cama para mirarlo mejor tomando aquella sabana para cubrirse, mientras él también se sentó frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Lucy-pregúntame si quiero casarme contigo, una vez más-continuo mirando perdida sus ojos…

Fin del capítulo 25.

Bueno me parece que la parte del LEMON me quedo un poco larga pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mis queridísimos pervertidos y amados lectores…

Esta historia ya se acaba… estoy preparando un nuevo Fanfic que espero que lean, seguro que en el próximo capítulo pongo el sumary…

En fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…

Reviews please.


	26. tu vida y la mia

Bueno este es el capítulo final disfrútenlo.

Es importante recordar esto:

Ooooo000oooo cambio de tiempo

,,,,,,,,…,,,,,,,,, cambio de lugar.

#flashback# recuerdos.

Capítulo 26: tu vida y la mía.

Levy-¡lu-chan!-grita caminado nerviosa desde la sala para que se acerque.

Erza-¡apresúrate queremos verte Lucy!-continua también gritándole desde el sillón.

Lluvia-lluvia también quiere verte Lucy-san-dice sonriendo y mirando la puerta por la que la rubia aparecería.

Lucy-¡no iré hasta que mira y Lissana lleguen!-contesta desde el cuarto de al lado.

Erza-¡pero dijeron que llegarían dentro de una hora!-le contesta colocando una mano aun lado de su boca para intensificar su grito.

Levy-¡no puedo esperar tanto lu-chan!-continua mirando deprimida la puerta como si su amiga la estuviera viendo.

Lucy-lo siento pero tendrán que esperar-les dice calmando sus vos para que entiendan.

Derrotadas por su amiga se dejan caer cada una en los sillones para ganar la paciencia que la rubia les quitaba pos la espera.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en el cuarto de Natsu ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jellal-entonces eso fue lo que hiciste-le dice a su amigo mientras este se cambiaba en el baño.

Natsu-¡si, fui hasta allá y lo obligue a confesar!-le contesta gritando desde el baño.

Gray-¿y no intento hacerte nada?-le pregunta mientras se recuesta en la cama apoyando las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Natsu-si-contesta saliendo del baño.

Las miradas de sus amigos se pegan en el en cuanto sale, vestía con un traje negro de gala, una camisa blanca debajo de esta, pantalones negros como el traje y zapatos también negros que deslumbraban un brillo con cada paso que daba, todo él estaba perfectamente alineado a excepción por una cosa.

En una de sus mangas, los botones que sujetaban sus muñecas se encontraban desabotonados, dejando ver aquella pulsera dorada que resaltaba de todo el atuendo.

Gajeel-eres un desastre salamander-le dice señalándole la falta de perfección en su muñeca.

Natsu-lo sé, es que si no puedo verlo no puedo hacer nada bien-le dice mirando con melancolía su pulsera.

Jellal-te entendemos amigo, pero porque mejor no nos cuentas lo que quiso hacer ese lunático-le dice moviendo el dedo en su cabeza al pronunciar la última palabra.

Natsu-bueno…-

#flashback#

Luego de salir a escondidas de su casa, se dirige a su auto para subirse serrando la puerta con fuerza por el enojo que de él emanaba.

Natsu-solo debo ir a ese lugar-se dijo a sí mismo al recordar la veces que se encontraron.

Sin pensarlo dos veces pisa el acelerador para dirigirse a aquel bar de mala muerte donde recordaba, él trabajaba.

Luego de un corto camino, llega y se detienen enfrente, antes de entrar observa todo a su alrededor, un recuerdo viene a su mente, ese momento en el que su confesión le provocó ira, una ira que intentaba retener pero que ya no podía guardar al tenerlo tan cerca.

Natsu-"mi padre y luego Lucy"-piensa serrando su puño con fuerza al recordar su rostro.

En el momento en que entra al bar comienza a buscarlo con la vista y se detiene en seco al verlo parado detrás de la barra de bebidas hablando con una chica que a simple vista se notaba la clase de mujer que era.

Natsu-¡Zancrow!-le grita llamando su atención.

Sin responderle lo mira detenidamente mostrándole una sonrisa que le provocó al pelirosa aún más ganas de golpearlo, sin volver a decir nada se acerca a él con la mirada escondida en la oscuridad de su flequillo.

Zancrow-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?-le pregunta aun sonriente y burlándose de él.

Natsu-…..-ningún sonido o mirada salían de él solo se dedicaba escucharlo.

Zancrow-oye-le dice apoyándose en la barra para susurrarle algo de cerca-¿Cómo esta Lucy?-le pregunta asiéndolo reaccionar.

Sin siquiera intentar retenerse lo toma del cuello con una de sus manos, levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos seriamente.

Natsu-hoy mismo pagaras todo lo que hiciste-le dice con vos asesina y perdiendo la cordura.

No podía responderle ya que su cuello era presionado cada vez más fuerte por el pelirosa, quien por ningún motivo dejo de ver como su rostro se ponía morado por la falta de aire.

"Natsu" su vos y una imagen de su sonrisa lo hacen entrar en razón, haciendo que de golpe suelte el cuello del rubio asiéndolo caer de cara sobre la barra, para que recupere el aire.

Natsu-"lo siento Lucy te prometí que no aria nada"-piensa mirando perdido su pulsera.

Aprovechando su descuido toma un sacacorchos para intentar lastimarlo, pero este lo esquiva con una mano para golpearlo con la otra, haciendo que se caiga de espaldas contra las botellas y copas detrás de él.

El impacto no solo rompió unas cuantas botellas sino que también golpeo su cabeza con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente, cuando recupera la conciencia abre sus ojos sorprendido por el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Natsu-valla despertaste-le dice sonriéndole malvadamente.

Zancrow-¡¿adónde me trajiste maldito?!-le grita intentando tomar su cuello.

Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que sus muñecas se encontraban esposadas y reaccionando al saber dónde se encontraba intenta levantarse pero el pelirosa lo detiene tomando su brazo para volver a sentarlo a su lado.

Zancrow-oye porque me trajiste aquí-le dice mirándolo desesperado por una respuesta.

Natsu-¿Por qué?... bueno… déjame ver… asesinato, secuestro, intento de homicidio, acoso, y la más importante… meterse conmigo y mi Lucy-le dice contando con los dedos y diciendo seriamente la última oración.

Escuchándolo enojado, intenta responder pero una persona lo detiene al tomarlo del brazo para levantarlo y alejarlo de él.

Natsu-hasta nunca-le dice moviendo su mano para saludarlo desde su asiento.

Viéndolo alejarse se levanta para querer irse pero un grito lo hace detenerse.

Zancrow-¡espera!-dice apareciendo nuevamente detrás de él.

Sin darle mucha importancia se voltea pera verlo y escuchar lo que estaba por decirle.

Zancrow-ahí alguien más del que debes desacerté para estar tranquilo-le dice seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

Natsu-¿alguien más?-le pregunta ignorante al no tenerle demasiada confianza.

Zancrow-sé que no me creerás pero debes hacerlo… sé quién fue el que provocó las heridas en Lucy el día que perdió la memoria-continua mirándolo fijamente para que le crea.

#fin del flashback#

Jellal-¿y bien?, ¿Quién fue?-le pregunta ansioso por saberlo al ver como su amigo detuvo su historia.

Natsu-no lo sé-les contesta cabizbajo al no saberlo.

Gray-¿por qué no te lo dijo?-le pregunta curioso desde la cama.

Natsu-cuando quiso decírmelo el oficial se lo llevo a rastras intente detenerlo pero simplemente no pude creerle-contesta levantado la vista para responder.

Gajeel-sí que eres idiota salamander-dice mirando con indiferencia a su amigo.

Natsu-sierra la boca idiota-le dice dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, en la sala ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El sonido de la puerta les indica al grupo de chicas, que la esperaba había acabado, rápidamente una de ellas se levanta para ir a recibir mientras el resto miraba ansiosa la puerta por la que saldría Lucy.

Lissana-lamentamos llegar tarde-le dice a la pelirroja que abrió la puerta.

Mira-lo siento Erza-continua desde detrás de su hermana.

Erza-está bien, pasen-les dice con una sonrisa y asiéndose a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Levy-¡oigan apresúrense!-les grita a todas desde la sala para que se acerquen.

Laxus-yo iré con los otros-dijo seriamente para luego alejarse hacia el cuarto donde todos los hombres se encontraban.

Sin darle mucha importancia al rubio, el trio corre hasta la sala donde las dos peliazul se encontraban sentadas.

Levy-¡lu-chan ya llegaron!-le grita para que sepa que ya todas se encontraban esperándola.

Lucy-¡está bien!-contesta también gritando para que todas las presentes la escuchen.

La enorme puerta que las separaba se abre de par en par dejando ver detrás de estas, una hermosa Lucy con un largo y bello vestido blanco de encaje que caía en forma de cascada desde sus caderas hasta todo el largo perfecto que su piernas proporcionaban, pequeñas flores blancas adornaban su cintura haciendo que su figura se marque, la parte de arriba era sin straples dejando que su perfecto busto se viera bien definido, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado con flores del mismo color del vestido, un velo trasparente cubría su rostro escondiendo detrás, el bello rostro pintado y sonrojado de la rubia.

Solo suspiros se escucharon en la sala al verla salir de ese cuarto, sus miradas recorrían cada centímetro del vestido para examinar lo hermoso que era y lo perfecto que le quedaba.

Levy-lu-chan te ves hermosa-dijo colocando ambas manos aun lado de su cabeza y sonriéndole.

Erza-serás toda una princesa ese día-continua alabándola y asiéndola sonrojar.

Mira-Lucy te ves muy linda-dice mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole de forma maternal.

Lluvia-lluvia piensa que parece de un cuento-le dice regalándole una sonrisa amigable.

Lissana-Lucy te ves hermosa-le dice también sonriéndole.

Lucy-gracias chicas-les dice a todas mirando el suelo avergonzada.

Levy-y ¿Cuándo será la boda?-le pregunta curiosa.

Lucy-etooo… aun no lo hemos decidido queremos hacerlo pronto pero primero hay algo que debemos hacer…-les dice a todas dejándolas con la intriga…

Ooooo0000000oooo00000 en la noche ooooo000000ooooo00000oooo

El día paso rápido por estar todos hablando de la boda que pronto se llevaría a cabo, por un lado el grupo de hombres peleaba con el pelirosa por su decisión de llevar su traje desalineado, y por el otro el grupo de chicas ayudaba a la rubia a quitarse el vestido para volver a guardarlo mientras intentaban sacarle un poco de información sobre como seria la boda.

Cuando toda la tarde acabó, todas las visitas decidieron irse para dejarlos descansar, para despedirse de todos ambos decidieron acompañarlos hasta la puerta, mientras observaban a sus amigos marcharse con sus respectivas parejas el pelirosa la rodea con un brazo por la cintura colocándose a su lado.

Al sentir como la abrasaba levanta la vista para verlo, el solo miraba hacia adelante, pero cuando él presiente que lo observaban se voltea para verla a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa da media vuelta para terminar frente a ella.

Natsu-¿vamos?-le pregunta sin deshacerse de su sonrisa.

Lucy-sí, vamos-respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa y asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Sin decir nada Natsu toma su mano y juntos se suben al auto del pelirosa para comenzar su corto viaje…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natsu-antes de llegar, ahí algo que me inquieta-le dice asiendo que voltee a verlo mientras el conducía.

Lucy-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunta curiosa.

Natsu-¿Cómo perdiste tu memoria?-le pregunta con la vista en el camino y sorprendiéndola.

Lucy-bueno… solo puedo recordarme cayendo de un árbol-le dijo soltando una carcajada luego de decirlo.

Natsu-¿un árbol?-le pregunta sorprendido.

Lucy-sí, quise esconderme, pero cuando vi que quien me seguía dejo de seguirme quise bajar pero termine golpeándome en la cabeza y con varios golpes en mi cuerpo-le dice sonriendo para contener la risa.

Natsu-sí que eres torpe Lucy-le dijo volteando para sonreír y molestarla.

Lucy-oye tu eres más torpe que yo-le dijo haciéndole un puchero ofendida.

Natsu-"qué bueno, entonces el mentía"-piensa al recordar las palabras que Zancrow le dijo para inquietarlo.

Lucy-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta preocupada por su repentino silencio.

Natsu-no, nada… mira ya llegamos-le dice señalando su destino mientras estacionaba el auto.

Lucy-extrañaba este lugar-dice mirando con felicidad hacia donde Natsu le señalaba.

Natsu-si yo también, vamos nos está esperando-le dice regalándole una sonrisa.

Lucy-si-responde alegre correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Sin más que decir se baja del auto para luego rodearlo y así poder abrirle la puerta a su rubia, antes de que baje le extiende su mano para ayudarla, gustosa acepta y la toma, una vez fuera del auto el pelirosa cierra la puerta, cuando voltea se da cuenta de que Lucy no estaba.

Natsu-"pero si estaba aquí hace un momento"-piensa mirando preocupado su alrededor.

Recordando lo que paso la última vez que la dejo sola comienza a correr para buscarla, sin darse cuenta por donde iba se detiene en seco al verla parada frente a su padre mirando con melancolía aquella lapida en la que su nombre estaba escrito.

Natsu-oye porque te adelantaste-le pregunta mientras se acerca a ella.

Antes de alcanzarla se da cuenta de algo que no se podía ver en la distancia, una pequeña lagrima caía lentamente por su mejilla. Al escucharlo voltea para verlo, con las lágrimas aun en su rostro le extiende su mano para que se acerque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca más para aceptar su mano, con ella a su lado voltean para mirar con melancolía la tumba frente a ellos.

Lucy-aquí fue…-comenzó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano libre-aquí fue donde le prometí que te cuidaría-dijo mirando sonriente el suelo y haciendo que el voltee a verla.

Natsu-y fue aquí donde prometí que te odiaría-dice con seriedad mirando también el suelo.

Lucy-pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces-continua recordando las repetidas veces en que decía esas palabras de odio.

Natsu-odio, rencor, celos, furia, tristeza, melancolía…. Amor…-dice seriamente pero sonriendo con la última palabra.

Lucy-sí, todas fueron… a partir de ese día… parte de nuestra vida-dice sonriéndole al objeto frente a ella.

Natsu-tu vida y la mía-completa mirando la pulsera en su muñeca.

Lucy-tú tienes mi vida…-

Natsu-y yo… tengo la tuya-la interrumpe completando la oración y volteando para que ella también lo haga y que así terminen frente a frente.

No era necesario decir más, sus cuerpos se acercaron cada vez más, sus labios imploraban aunque sea un simple rose al que Natsu correspondió con gusto tomando su cintura para acercar su rostro lentamente hasta llegar al punto en que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Mientras sus labios correspondían con gusto aquel beso, desliza sus manos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello para rodearlo donde comienza a enredar sus delicados dedos en su cabello.

Separándose, se quedan con las frentes unidas para mirarse a los ojos, el silencio no importaba en ese momento solo importaba que la persona más importante para ellos dos esté viendo la forma en la que se amaban, esa persona que con su ausencia en el mundo aún seguía uniéndolos en recuerdos y sueños, aquella que los ayudaba a superar esas fuertes confrontaciones de su vida juntos, el era… un amigo, un padre pero sobre todo… un héroe para ambos…

Ooooo00000ooooooo0000000oooo…oooooo000000000oooooooo0000ooo00

Natsu-¡oye no te alejes!-grita enojado.

Lucy-déjala, ella sabe dónde estamos-le dice regalándole una sonrisa y tomando su mano para calmarlo.

Natsu-tienes razón no es la primera vez que venimos con ella-dice calmándose y volteando para devolverle la sonrisa.

Sujetando su mano Lucy se inclina un poco para dejar sobre ese pasto verde un ramo de flores rojas, viéndola se agacha a su lado para mirar con la misma sonrisa aquella lapida que llevaba el nombre de su padre.

Natsu-hoy es su cumpleaños ¿no crees que ella debería saludarlo?-le pregunta mirando el lugar por el que la niña desapareció.

Lucy-si, iré por ella-responde levantándose para ir tras ella.

Mientras caminaba, observa todo su alrededor, se detiene y voltea, en la distancia se podía ver al pelirosa aun agachado y acariciando con delicadeza las letras escritas en aquella lapida.

Sus ojos se abren al sentir el golpe de un fuerte abraso en sus piernas, baja la vista y ahí estaba ella, una pequeña niña con cabellos rosas que se sujetaban en una coleta a un costado de su cabeza, su sonrisa reflejaba felicidad y sus ojos marrones le daban a uno un cálido alivio al corazón.

Lucy-¿en dónde estabas Nashi?-le pregunta correspondiéndole la sonrisa y agachándose para verla a los ojos.

Nashi-lo siento, creí que papa me seguiría-le dice mirando deprimida el suelo.

Lucy-oye, aras que me ponga celosa-le dice riendo y haciendo reír también a la niña.

Nashi-no, papa es solo de mama-le dice mirándola con ternura a los ojos.

Lucy-"al parecer no solo saco su cabello"-piensa mirando el reflejo de Natsu en aquella ternura que emanaba de ella.

Nashi-mama mira-le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y señalando un lugar.

Para ver a donde apuntaba se levanta para voltear, ahí estaba él, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía y moviendo su mano para saludarlas y haciendo señales para que se acerquen.

Nashi-vamos-le dice tomando su mano para que la acompañe.

Lucy-si… vamos-responde siguiendo a la pequeña niña que jalaba de su mano.

Mientras ella se acercaban el pelirosa las observaba, notando que ya no hacía falta llamarlas guarda su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, un recuerdo viene a su mente en el momento en que su mirada se cruza con la bella sonrisa de la niña, el rostro de su padre y la alegría de este se reflejaba en ella, ese era un recuerdo que tendría con el hasta que muriera.

Nashi-¡papa!-le grita llamando su atención para que se agache y la reciba en sus brazos.

Natsu-oye ¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta separándose de ella para verla a los ojos.

Nashi-lo siento-le dijo asiéndole una mirada tierna para que la perdone.

Lucy-al parecer te estaba esperando-le dice agachándose con ellos aun lado del pelirosa para que ambos pudieran verla.

Natsu-¿esperándome?-le pregunta a la pequeña niña.

Nashi-si, papa tenías que seguirme-le dice haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos para regañarlo.

Natsu-lo siento-le dice regalándole una sonrisa, sin decir nada se acerca al oído de la niña para decirle algo mas- si lo hago tu madre se pondrá celosa-continua en un susurro para que la rubia no escuche y asiéndola reír.

Nashi-eso fue lo que mama dijo-responde riendo y mirando a su madre que solo los veía reír.

Lucy-oigan no escondan secretos-le reprocha a ambos.

Sin responderle se levanta para tomar su mano y levantarla, ignorando que la pequeña niña los observaba la toma de la cintura para acercarla, dándose cuenta de lo que harían la niña se da vuelta para agacharse frente a la lápida, donde comienza a jugar con las flores que se encontraban apoyadas.

Nashi-feliz cumpleaños abuelo-dice sonriendo y haciendo que ambos volteen a verla.

La rubia feliz de verla sonreír, se queda viéndola un momento hasta que siente como su mano la acaricia para que voltee a verlo, en el momento en que se cruza con su miradas se pierde, el solo observaba sus labios deseando que en algún momento se unieran, asiéndole caso a sus pensamientos acerca su rostro para rosar sus labios donde por fin los une a los suyos en un beso tierno que la rubia correspondió lentamente abrasando su cuello y acariciando sus cabellos.

Natsu-oye-la llamo separándose un poco de ella para mirar el brillo en sus ojos-dímelo-continuo abrasando con más fuerza su cintura.

Lucy-¿qué cosa?-le pregunta curiosa y rodeando mejor su cuello con ambos brazos.

Natsu-dime que me amas-respondió pasando su mirada hasta sus labios.

Lucy-te amo…-le responde con una leve sonrisa para luego volver a besarlo...

Natsu-"sé que me ama y aunque me lo haya demostrado muchas veces aun necesito escucharlo de sus labios"-piensa mientras correspondía sus besos.

Lucy-"gracias Igneel por dejar en mis manos su vida"-piensa sonriendo entre besos….

"la vida que te he dado es de ella, yo se la entregue, sabía que todo esto pasaría, tal vez no la conocía, tal vez si sabía que la odiarías, pero en cuanto sus ojos me reflejaron dolor y soledad, no lo dude, le entregue tu vida en ese preciso momento, pero no solo se la entregue, también te entregue a ti la suya… no lo sabía pero ahora lo se… tu vida y la suya siempre han estado unidas… solo me queda esta enorme felicidad de verlos juntos y felices disfrutando de las vidas que tanto me esforcé en proteger"…

"olvida" esas fueron sus palabras, y aunque ellos lo hubieran echo nunca lo lograrían por completo ¿Qué podrían hacer para olvidar mejor?, solo había una forma, crear recuerdos buenos, recuerdos que solo ellos puedan vivir, el tipo de recuerdos que taparían los malos del pasado… de esa forma pudieron olvidar todo aquello que una vez sucedió… todo aquello que tuvieron que confrontar juntos…

El Fin.

Aaaawwww que les pareció el final… yo estoy llorando…. Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa historia que tanto me esforcé en hacer que sea perfecta…

En fin estoy preparando un nuevo Fanfic espero que pasen y lo lean ya subí el primer capítulo va a tener mucho NALU asique espero que me sigan si les interesa aquí les dejo el título y el sumary.

Se va a llamar: "la casa de atrás"

Sumary: "una casa para amar" así la describió su padre antes de que su madre muriera asiendo que abandone el proyecto, en aquella casa a medio hacer Lucy encontrara la paz y tranquilidad que su vida cotidiana no le daba hasta que el llegue con su arrogancia para arruinarla.

Espero que pasen y lo lean…. Bueno déjenme un rewiew si les gusto o no este hermoso final… nos vemos…

Reviews please.


End file.
